The Chaos Begins
by caius julius
Summary: Chapter 18+19: All of a sudden, Draco Malfoy seems to want to meet Harry. Is it just a ploy or is there more to it?
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Hello and welcome to my first attempt at HP-fiction

Hello and welcome to my first attempt at HP-fiction! I hope I didn't screw up.

This story is happening during Harry's fifth year.

I don't think it has enough depth to be called like the book but it's something

I've written some months ago and I decided to put it onto this site just to

see how people react to it. I never finished it back then but I found

it just a few days ago and thought it deserved a continuation.

I'm still a beginner when it comes to writing, plus English is only my third

language...

But I never cease to try!

Therefore you can guess how much I value review(s). If you want to flame,

well, do so. At least then I know that I'd better stop writing.

DISCLAIMER:

I am sure you've read enough fanfics by now to know that I didn't create

the HP universe. I didn't even develop any new characters (so far).

**THE CHAOS BEGINS**

** **

**_From: Caius Julius_**

**_ _**

**_Prologue_**

The summer had passed faster than Harry would have thought. Hermione and Ron kept him informed about the recent events, of course. 

At first everything was quiet, no unidentified attacks, no killings. No sign of Voldemort. 

The Daily Prophet was even beginning to doubt Dumbledore's announcement from last year's school banquet where he had 

declared the Dark Lord's return. 

But then the first murder happened. The Dark Mark over the dead wizard's house left no doubt who had committed the crime. 

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had to alter his course of actions. 

He no longer could deny Voldemort's return.

All too soon, Harry was back on platform 9 3/4 and right into the new school year. At first sight everything seemed normal at Hogwarts. 

But Harry dared to look closer and what he saw did not make him feel better. 

Headmaster Dumbledore still had his twinkling look but it seemed somewhat clouded at times. 

Professor McGonagall deducted points off Ravenclaw when some fifth-year said the whole You-Know-Who story was faked. 

Even Snape, of all people, seemed somewhat distracted. He was as mean as ever, but Harry had the impression he was 

eyeing the students of his own house with special interest. Was he looking out for some maybe-followers of Voldemort?

Harry, Ron and Hermione had talked about the events after the Triwizard Tournament more than once and had come 

to an understanding that Dumbledore was the only one to trust nowadays. 

He would know what to do if the ministry - that meant Fudge - did not stop him first.

With these impressions, the first month back at Hogwarts passed rather quickly, and the students from third year up

were looking forward to their first fall visit to Hogsmeade.

**_Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit_**

"I cannot believe you don't want to accompany me!" Ron was shaking his head. 

"You can fly with Hermione any other day, why today? Surely you two don't want to study for the N.E.W.T.'s, do you?"

Harry smiled. "Ron, this isn't the last weekend. I'm sure Hogsmeade will still be there next month. Besides," he sighed.

"I have to start with Quidditch practise. And Hermione wants to do this Transfigurations essay."

Ron grinned. "Just be careful she doesn't make a swot of you, will you? - Ouch, Hermione, it was only a joke. Really!"

He rubbed his side where Hermione's elbow had hit him moments ago. 

"I hope that's true, for your sake," she said with an imitation of McGonagall's stern look. Finally, she grinned, too.

"Just make sure not to forget the sweets, right?"

"Count on it!" Ron declared. He grabbed his bag and went to the door. He stopped briefly.

"You did want Every Flavour Beans with... car tyre flavour, right?"

He fled out of the room.

"Oh that, that...RON!" Hermione sighed. "Ok, Harry. Let's get started. What do you want to begin with?"

It was wonderful weather outside. Therefore, they decided to start with flying. Of course, Harry had asked for permission

to use the Quidditch field. Madame Hootch simply had stated she had to inspect the stand's condition, anyway.

She could as well watch over them while they practised.

Thus, Harry and Hermione were zipping around more than two hours until they were totally exhausted.

They didn't want to spoil the rest of Madame Hootch's afternoon, so they said goodbye and left for the castle.

"We should start with Transfiguration immediately," said Hermione.

"Oh no. Please! I'm really tired." Harry sighed.

Hermione gave him a stern look and he lifted his hands in defence. 

"I need a break first, Ok? We'll begin after that, yes?"

That might have been a little bit exaggerated but he simply didn't want to start writing that essay just yet.

"Let's go to the common room. We can rest there." 

Harry was sure Hermione would have preferred to study, but she wordlessly followed him through the entrance.

Then she said, "But we will start today, Harry. No excuses!"

The common room was empty. Harry wasn't surprised because the older students were in

Hogsmeade and the younger students were on some kind of outing. Satisfied he dropped into a welcoming armchair.

He watched Hermione as she left for her dormitory and returned shortly afterwards with field glasses, a present from her parents.

She enjoyed observing as much as possible from the Gryffindor tower. Therefore, she opened a window and watched the grounds.

Harry frowned slightly. Usually, Hermione told him everything she saw. Not caring if he wanted to hear it or not. But not today.

Instead, she eyed the surroundings quietly.

'Well, there isn't anything, anyway,' Harry thought. 

But then, Hermione caught his attention again. "Harry, you've got to see this!" she whispered as if she feared to be overheard.

He walked to her side and she gave him the field glasses. She pointed at three figures which were moving towards the castle. 

"The one in front, Harry!" she said quite excited. "It's-" 

"Fudge!" Harry exclaimed. "What does he want? And who are those guys next to him?Don't look like secretaries if you ask me."

He handed Hermione her glasses back. 

"They appeared all of a sudden. With a portkey, probably." she said. 

"But why is Fudge here?" Harry asked. "The night that Cedric... He didn't seem to want to come back ever gain, did he?" 

"Well," Hermione said, "maybe he and Dumbledore are on speaking terms again." She didn't sound very convinced, though.

"If we only knew why they are here." 

For a few seconds Harry just stared out of the window. Then he turned on his heel and went to his dorm.

Moments later he returned, his invisibility cloak in one hand.

"Why don't we find out?" he said with a cocky grin and mentioned Hermione to come under the cloak. 

She hesitated. "Harry, I don't know..." 

"Do you want to find out or not?" 

The Transfiguration essay was totally forgotten. Adventure was calling. This was so much more exciting.

Hermione thought about it, but finally joined him. 

"I can't hurt to check, I guess," she murmured. They left the Gryffindor tower and silently went down to the entrance hall,

using some secret passageways to catch up time.

When they arrived, Dumbledore had already greeted his visitor and they were moving tothe main stairs, Fudge's companions behind them.

Finally, Harry and Hermione could hear their voices. 

"... very surprised by your visit, Cornelius." Dumbledore said in a friendly way. Fudge, on the other hand, didn't return the smile.

"I have my reasons. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself." He seemed as arrogant as he had last year. 

"I suggest we talk about it in my office, Cornelius." 

"Darn," Hermione swore silently. "We won't be able to get in there!" 

"Quiet," Harry whispered. Fudge suddenly stopped. Harry feared their cover had been blown. 

"Your office? No, I'm sorry, Dumbledore, but a somewhat... lessprejudiced room would be preferred." Harry let out his breath.

They hadn't been heard. Thank goodness!

"Well, the staff room, perhaps?" Dumbledore suggested, as friendly as before, completely unimpressed by Fudges mistrust.

The minister hesitated again but nodded. 

"Yes, I think the staff room will do just fine."

That was all Harry needed to know. Fortunately, he knew a short-cut. He pulled Hermione with him into a dark corner and opened a secret door.

They arrived not far from the staff room, well before Dumbledore and Fudge some minutes later. 

When they were there, Hermione whispered: "Well, there goes our theory. Fudge definitely didn't want to apologise!"

Harry nodded grimly. Now, how were they supposed to get into the room? Dumbledoreand Fudge were already on this very floor.

But this time Fudge's mistrust was playing into their hands. After Dumbledore had openedthe door the minister hesitated once again.

This gave Harry and Hermione enough time to slip past him into the room. 

When Fudge finally decided to enter, the students were already standing in a corner.

The room itself was almost empty. Only professor Snape was sitting in a chair, reading.

When Dumbledore and Fudge entered he looked up from his book. 

"Severus," Dumbledore began. "If you would be so kind as to leave us alone."

"Of course, headmaster," Snape said and put his book onto a desk. He was about to leave when Fudge raised a hand. 

"Perhaps he'd better stay!" Snape frowned for a moment and looked at Fudge's companions who had positioned themselves at the door. 

"I understand." he said in a grave voice and sat down again, never taking his eyes off the minister. 

Dumbledore regarded Fudge with a surprised look but the minister didn't pay attention to him. Instead, he made a few steps towards Snape.

"I take it you remember the night when I last visited this... school?" he asked, his voice icy cold. The corners of Snape's mouth twitched. 

"Of course. Back then, you-" 

"Yes or no is quite enough!" Fudge interrupted him. 

"Well," Snape said - again frowning - "then: yes, I do." 

Dumbledore laid a hand on Fudge's shoulder. "Cornelius, what is this all about?" he asked not quite as calmly as before. 

"That's none of your business, Dumbledore. Please don't interfere." the minister said harshly, and turned back to Snape. 

"Then you must remember what you told me that very night, don't you?" He moved even closer to Snape. 

This clearly didn't have the effect on him that Fudge had in mind, for Snape was rather carelessly leaning back into his chair.

"Yes," the Potions Master said, a sneer on his face. "The correct phrase, to be precise. That's what you want to hear, isn't it?"

His voice had developed a threatening edge. 

"But I'm not sure if you understood what I told you," he continued. "You certainly heard the words but you never interpreted

the meaning right. It is obvious you still haven't." 

"ENOUGH!" Fudge screamed. His face had turned completely red. "How dare you talk to me that way!"

Dumbledore tried to say something but Fudge didn't let him. 

"Such disrespect is exactly what I'd expect from someone like you." His voice was cracking now. "But you are right: I've heard enough."

He closed his eyes and forcefully calmed himself down. When he spoke again his voice was dangerously quiet.

"The only reason I came today was to check if I had made the right decision. It's quite obvious I did."

He cleared his throat and looked a Snape with a triumphant grin. 

"Severus Snape," he declared, "I accuse you of conspiracy with You-know-Who. You're under arrest! Hand over your wand at once!"

TBC...

Ok, thanks for getting this far!

Like I wrote above: Review, please.


	2. Confrontation

Oh wow

Oh wow! EIGHT reviews! I am flattered. Guys, you are great. Really, my goal was ONE...

Of course I want to continue this fiction. I just don't have all too much time to do so, I'm afraid. I hope you can wait.

Honestly, as long as I know someone is still reading this I will

not dare quitting! Count on it.

Now to my dear reviewers:

Tatiana: You were my first! Thanks! Hope you stay with me.

A Girl Who Knows: He, he! Yes, Fudge has quite a temper! At least in this fic.

Borg: Well, well, well! If you were so kind as to tell me WHAT you didn't like I might 

change it.

Lily KittyKat: I will!

Darth Yoda: Funny screen name. I now have a Beta! She'll help me through my bad 

spelling, count on it.

Morrighan: I like cliffies, too. (Are you still writing on "Damascus", btw? It's great!)

Frogstar: Like I said before, I intend to continue a long as there's a reader.

Clio: I hope this fic will live up to your expectations. (Although I fear Dumbledore

acts a little too 'tame' in this chapter... He has his reasons; trust me!)

All right, do you want me to write a disclaimer? I guess not.

(Still no new characters, unless you count Fudge's two guards.)

Last but not least I want to thank my new, wonderful beta-reader Della! You're great.

I don't know what I'd do without you. What an improvement!

Now let's get on with it.

Have fun!

**THE CHAOS BEGINS**

** **

**_From: Caius Julius_**

**_ _**

**_Chapter 2: Confrontation_**

Nothing happened. 

Harry and Hermione were just staring at each other. Snape closed his eyes slightly and eyed Fudge with scorn but Harry got the

impression the minister's announcement did not surprise the professor in the least. 

He didn't seem to think of giving Fudge his wand, either. He just sat back silently, the ghost of one of his trademark sneers on his face.

"Cornelius, what is the meaning of this?" 

Dumbledore stepped between Snape andFudge. 

"Do you know what you are doing?"

"Of course I do! Who do you think I am?" He was shaking with rage now.

"I am the Minister of Magic! But that is something some of you seem to have forgotten about. I decide for the better of the people.

If you are against me, you are against the people, which I have sworn to protect."

He needed to breath out.

"And you always did, Cornelius. But you cannot handle everything yourself."

Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder.

"There are times when you need to rely on others as well."

Fudge eyed him carefully. 

"Oh, so you are saying I don't see that I need someone right now. But just because that 'someone' I rely on isn't you doesn't mean

I don't have anyone! There are quite a few very capable wizards and witches inside the ministry."

"That's good, Cornelius. But still, I don't understand your move. Why do you wish to arrest Severus?

It has been months since the Triwizards Tournament."

The minister snorted, his anger only seemed to grow.

"Maybe I needed time to think, Dumbledore. It doesn't happen everyday that someone you have trusted as long as you can remember

begins to act... strangely."

Dumbledore frowned slightly but Fudge continued before he was able to answer.

"You know I always counted on you, Dumbledore. But then I had to learn you hired a WEREWOLF of all creatures.

When I found out I was convinced it couldn't get any worse. But it did!"

He shot a glance full of disdain towards Snape.

"Can you even imagine how I felt when this - this teacher of yours revealed his loyalty to You-know-Who?"

Snape scowled at Fudge, who did not notice it. Harry wondered if Fudge was aware that the potions master still had his wand.

Probably not. He was too enraged. If Snape wanted to, he could blast the minister in a heartbeat. 

Harry saw Snape's knuckles turn white as the professor grabbed hard at his chair.

He clearly had the same thoughts as Harry.

"Of course," Fudge went on, "I didn't want to believe you hired someone with such a despicable past, Dumbledore.

I always thought you were in your right mind when choosing your staff. I returned to the ministry and began to do some research.

I was just about to drop the whole matter because your prediction of the Dark Lord's return was so unbelievable when your horror

scenario became true. 

"I think you can understand why I immediately began to look closer into the matter of your beloved potions master. It was by mere

coincidence that I came across some very interesting things. Do you want me to continue?" He asked menacingly.

Dumbledore sighed as if to explain a very obvious fact to a stubborn child.

"Cornelius, I know that Severus has once been one of Voldemort's supporters."

At this Fudge gave him a victorious grin but Dumbledore continued.

"He saw his error, though, and has been our spy against the Death Eaters ever since."

Again, the minister snorted.

"And you want me to believe THAT!? Ha, what proves do you have? Oh, I know of Karkaroff's trial. Believe me, I did a thorough research.

You vouched for him, all right! But that is not enough in my opinion. What made you believe he didn't lie to you?

Who checked his confession?

He was never tried in public. I would have known of that!"

Again, Fudge reminded Dumbledore of an angry child.

"After his surrender we held a private trial. We, that was Barty Crouch, Alastor Moody and myself-"

Fudge's mirthless laughter interrupted Dumbledore.

"Of course! I should have known. Barty Crouch, who is dead, unfortunately, and thus cannot confirm your statement, and Moody of all people.

Not very trustworthy, either. At least not after this last year here at Hogwarts. He's a little confused, you know, and who knows what your

potions master did to him while his crony Crouch Jr. was teaching here.

You have to excuse me but I don't quite take this as a 'proof' for Mr. Snape's innocence."

Harry saw Dumbledore close his eyes as if to control him. When he opened them again he was as calm as before but his voice

developed a certain edge.

"Cornelius, if you stopped being prejudiced for just a minute, you might be able to understand what I am talking about.

These are dangerous times. We MUST not begin a cold war amongst ourselves. We need everyone we can get and, you must realise

that a spy of Severus's calibre is simply invaluable! If you strip us of that source-"

Fudge took a menacing step towards Dumbledore.

"I don't want to start a war. To be honest, I try to prevent one. Trust me to understand a spy's value. I am perfectly aware of what details

your 'friend' Snape will provide his master with. A valuable spy indeed, for the enemy! You are a fool, Dumbledore, if you don't realise that."

Harry noticed that Dumbledore closed his eyes again as if he had to fight hard not to let anger get the better of him.

"Cornelius, I can assure you, Severus is truly on our side."

Fudge raised an eyebrow. He was suddenly very calculating.

"Is he now. On ours... or on yours?"

Dumbledore simply stared at this display of ignorance. "What are you implying?""

"Oh, come on!" Fudge continued, a mocking smile on his lips.

"You don't believe I haven't noticed how you've always tried to hold the reins.

And now at the dawn of chaos you want to secretly overpower me. Even if it means to rely on dark creatures and scum.

You are unfortunate, because I noticed! 

"It wasn't easy, I always trusted you, like I said before. Maybe I would never have found out if it wasn't for my capable ministry workers.

One of them, a Mr. Nott, former student of yours, was able to reveal some interesting details about your potions master.

We have evidence that Snape was at the scene of the Death Eater's last crime - and not as a victim.

He was sloppy because someone recognised him."

Dumbledore exchanged glances with Snape who was shaking his head. The potions master's eyes burned with anger and

his lips were forming a thin line.

"That's a lie, Cornelius." Dumbledore continued, looking at Fudge again. "Your paranoia has got the better of you,

and your 'capable ministry workers' made a use of it. You have to wake up before it is too late. Be careful-"

Again, Fudge interrupted him, his eyes dangerously closed to slits.

"You better be careful, Dumbledore. You cannot save your potions master. I don't want to question your loyalty as well."

For a few seconds nobody spoke.

Hermione and Harry just stared at each other. If the headmaster provoked Fudge any further he might be arrested as well.

Dumbledore seemed ready to fulfil their worst fears. But before he was able to say anything, Snape stood up.

Dumbledore stopped dead and everyone stared at the potions master.

He reached into one of his pockets and Fudge made a face as if he expected Voldemort himself would appear out of it.

Snape gave him a pathetic smile and revealed his wand. 

"Gentlemen," he said sarcastically to Fudge's companions who were still standing next to the door.

"I believe this is what you wanted." He threw the wand onto the desk.

He stepped behind Dumbledore and Fudge towards the two men.

When nobody said anything, Snape seemed to loose patience.

"What are you waiting for?" his voice was cold and full of bitterness.

"Arrest me. That's what you came here for, wasn't it?"

Hesitating, the wizards exchanges glances and looked at Fudge. The minister nodded and one of the men cast a spell that

tied Snape's hands at his back.

Fudge cast a satisfied glance over his prisoner and turned back to the headmaster.

"Well, it seems he's indeed on your side, Dumbledore."

He waved at his guards. "Take him away!"

The men grabbed Snape's upper arms and led him out of the room.

Dumbledore seemed unable to speak while Fudge simply stared at the door for a few seconds. Finally, he said,

"All right, I think my work here is done. If you would calm down, we could return to everyday life."

Now it was the headmaster who stared.

"Everyday life? You have just arrested one of my teachers, Cornelius! Not only because he once was a servant of Voldemort,

but also because he contradicted you about the return of Voldemort - and you're talking about 'everyday life'. Your so-called proves

will never stand a thorough examination. Your actions were arbitrary, and you know it!"

Dumbledore didn't seem to care about control any more.

"Maybe they were," Fudge admitted calmly. "But I am the one to make decisions here. And about your 'thorough examination':

I am sure many people, parents to be exact, wouldn't be too pleased if they knew you hired a former Death Eater - let alone someone

who has returned to You-Know-Who's fold. Trust me, I will find many who want to see your precious potions master in Azkaban right now.

You can try to set him free, Dumbledore, but I wouldn't advise it. I hope you will be a little more co-operative in the future.

I do not wish to doubt you again."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you for your discretion, Cornelius. But when you bring Severus to trial, I want to be his advocate."

Fudge raised an eyebrow with a strange smile. "You are too late. Your Mr. Snape will not be tried in public but I won't trial him

otherwise, either. He's already been sentenced. As long as his innocence isn't proven he'll stay in Azkaban.

I do appreciate how you stand up for your staff, though."

He sighed. "Well, now that that's over with I have to return to the ministry.

These are dark times and there's a lot of work to do. Good day, Dumbledore." 

He nodded towards the headmaster and left.

Dumbledore stared at the door, shaking. Harry thought he looked extremely sad.

"Wasn't it 'innocent until proven otherwise', Cornelius? Dark times indeed!" the headmaster murmured.

Finally, he turned to the table, pocketed Snape's wand and left, obviously deep in thought.

Under their invisibility cloak, Harry and Hermione did not dare to move for several minutes. They were too shocked.

"I can't believe it." Hermione whispered finally. "did you-" 

Harry shook his head to silence her.

"Let's get back to the Gyffindor tower first. We can talk then, Ok?"

Hermione seemed to think about it and nodded. Silently, she followed Harry out of the room and back to their tower.

The common room was no longer empty, a few students had already returned, so the two went straight to Harry's dormitory.

Fortunately, nobody was there.

Harry let himself fall onto his bed. "Oh boy, and I really thought Fudge wanted to apologise. I even liked him once!"

Hermione nodded, bitterly. "He didn't arrest Snape only because of his past with Voldemort but also to show Dumbledore his limits."

"That self-important fool! What do you think the headmaster will do now?"

Hermione sighed. "What CAN he do? I mean, somehow, Fudge's right! He's the minister, it's up to him to decide.

He has every justification to arrest Snape. He DID confess his former connection with the Dark Lord rather impressively last year.

It seems to make sense to put him away. 

"Not enough, Fudge almost blackmailed Dumbledore. If the headmaster stands up for Snape in public and wants to set him free,

he will have to reveal Snape's past. That would be a major blow to Dumbledore's reputation. Imagine the shock when it becomes

known he hired a former Death Eater! Fudge wanted to provoke Dumbledore. Who knows what would have happened

if Snape hadn't surrendered..."

Harry grimaced. "Yeah! You know what, I never thought I'd say something like this, but I'd prefer the slimy git to such an

unpredictable minister of magic anytime!"

He paused.

"Ron was right! We should've joined him. I'd rather risk a bad mark in Transfiguration than have to think about a problem like this."

"You are only too right." Hermione admitted. "Besides-" she stopped and thought.

"That reminds me: We mustn't talk about this to anybody, not even Ron. Do you understand, Harry?

It's bad enough _we_ know about Fudge's visit."

"But..." Harry didn't like it. Ron was their friend.

"Think of Fudge's rage, Harry!" Hermione reminded him.

Before he was able to reply anything the door opened and Ron burst into the room a large bag filled with sweets in one hand.

He wore an expression as if it were Christmas and Eastern together.

"You won't believe what I've just witnessed," he panted completely out of breath.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with a frown but said nothing.

Ron only grinned.

"Snape's been sacked! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"What did you see?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Well," Ron said. "I just returned from Hogsmeade and wanted to see if you were still at the Quidditch field. So I went there.

You weren't - obviously - and I was about to go to the castle when I noticed some people in the distance who clearly weren't students

or teachers. Curious as I was, I went to look. One of them was Fudge, the minister! And another was Ol' Snapey!

His hands were tied and two wizards let him away. I always knew he was a traitor!

Finally the minister took out something - must have been a portkey - and the four of them vanished."

He waited for a reaction. "Now, what do you say? It's just too good to be true! I feel like I could celebrate the whole day!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Well," said Hermione finally, "Not for long, Ron."

Ron stared confused at his friends. "What is that about? All we had ever wanted - well, at least one of the things we'd wanted - has just

become true and you seem... sad. Even worried. Is there something I didn't get?"

When Hermione began to tell him what they had witnessed this evening, Harry could see that he understood.

TBC...

EW! That took ages to write but I kind of like it. It was fun to write Fudge, he, he! Hopefully nobody was too much out of character.

Well, unless somebody comes up with a serious cause to stop this I'll work on the next chapter. (A simple 'This is bad.' doesn't count!)

;=)

CJ 


	3. Aftermath

Hello everybody, I'm back

Hello everybody, I'm back!

You don't know how happy I am. So many people seem to read this story.

This is only chapter 3 and I've already got 17 reviewers! I'm amazed, really.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get my Beta. I tried the best I could do, so please be lenient, will you?

Clio:Thanks for the MSWord advice. I tried this one out and it

worked just fine. (Hope you notice.)

As to Snape... see for yourself. (He, he!)

Tatiana:Well, your questions will be answered - but not now.

You'll just have to wait.

MMM:There are enough Y5 fics out there so I wanted to come up

with something new. I was a little surprised NOBODY has

sent Snape to Azkaban except me - as far as I know.

QtPie079:He, he, he! Does this mean you don't like the Potions

Master? The more I am please I was able to entertain you.

Darth Yoda:Oh my, another one who doesn't like Snape! 

(I can't be that good, can I?)

I promise he won't stay in Azkaban for decades but you

probably knew that, didn't you?

jj:Ha! Mine too! You wanted more? Here it comes!

Shandethe Sanders: 

Oops, another one who advises me to use a Beta.

I already have one and she's doing a good job.

I made sure to use MSWord-help, though.

You know, English is only my third language...

A Girl Who knows:Glad you like it! I hope you didn't die while waiting - 

I am not the fastest writer ever known.

I had an enlightenment today. You can thank my Muse because the whole plot is now complete - inside my head.

That increases the possibility I will finish this story.

(No need to worry: I intend to do so.)

Oh, BTW, I re-read chapters one and two. I fixed as many mistakes I could find.

I hope you are satisfied with the result.;-)

Okydoky, now let's get on with the story, won't we?

Not to forget:

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. I AM GLAD J.K. ROWLING ALLOWS ME TO TOY WITH THEM.

**THE CHAOS BEGINS**

** **

**_From: Caius Julius_**

**_ _**

**_Chapter 3: Aftermath_**

Harry did not sleep well that night. Nightmares of what might happen in the near future were haunting him.

They were not about Voldemort; his scar was completely normal. Instead he dreamt of Fudge and Dumbledore.

In his dream, the minister accused Dumbledore of working for Voldemort and had him fired.

When Harry awoke, his back was wet from sweat and his hair was in even more disorder than usual.

Than goodness, it had only been a dream...

Sleepily, he put his glasses on and yawned. Time to get dressed for breakfast. Slowly he remembered yesterday's events.

What would Dumbledore say? He could not possibly announce Snape had been arrested. That was out of the question.

On a sudden vacation perhaps? He would just have to wait.

Harry drew the curtains of his four-poster and grabbed for his robes.

"Good morning, Harry, Ron." Hermione said smiling towards her friends as she met them in their common room.

"Morning Herm," Ron replied. "Ready for breakfast? Then let's go."

Chatting about what they planned to do - it was Sunday after all - they went to the Great Hall. Of course, Hermione insisted on

studying for Transfiguration, much to Harry's and Ron's annoyance. None of them dared to talk about what had happened the day before. 

Not when there was a chance they might be overheard.

Just like Harry had thought, Dumbledore waited until everyone was at his or her table. As he rose to make his announcement,

everyone fell silent.

The headmaster hesitated. Maybe he was not sure what to say, Harry thought.

"My dear students," he said finally. "Unfortunately, Professor Snape had to leave us yesterday all of a sudden.

I am afraid he will not be back anytime soon."

The low buzz of many whispers could be heard all over the Great Hall. Out of a corner of his eye, Harry saw Fred and George grin and

shake hands.

"However," Dumbledore continued and it became silent once more. "However that does not mean there will be no Potions classes.

herefor I ask the prefects to meet with Professor McGonagall and me after breakfast. Thank you and now, tuck in!" He gave his students

a smile but Harry could see the slightest of frowns on the headmaster's face.

Except for Slytherin, every house seemed to be in a particularly good mood that day. Had Harry not known about the circumstances

of Snape's absence, he would have been full of joy himself. 

But the way Snape had reacted to Fudge's threats and how he had shielded Dumbledore forced Harry

to feel some grudging respect for the man.

Even Ron had to admit it; although he was glad Snape would not be teaching Potions any more.

"I'd really like to know when we'll get a substitute," Ron said when he and Harry were lying on their beds alone after lunch.

"Don't tell me you're eager to STUDY, Ron?" Harry asked, grinning.

Ron made a face. "God, no! Ugh, the thought! Quite the contrary. You know, the longer there is no substitute, the longer we have no

Potions classes. I thought it was obvious!" He said with hurt pride.

Harry grinned again and shook his head. He was just about to comment, when the door opened and Hermione entered.

It obviously didn't bother her, that this was a boy's dormitory. But there was no mistaking the bright smile on her face.

"Agh! I'm blinded, that light!" Ron shielded his eyes with his hands, only leaving a few slits to look at Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh Ron, sometimes you are so childish!"

Ron looked as if it had been a compliment.

For a moment Harry wondered if his friend had suddenly become a younger version of Fred and George combined.

Must have something to do with the Weasley-genes. 

"And, what happened, Hermione," Harry asked finally. "You look like you've just won the lottery."

She waved her hand in impatiently.

"Who cares about money when it comes to brains and responsibility!"

Ron gave Harry a puzzled look, who only shrugged.

"Well, you won't guess." Hermione continued. She sounded rather excited.

'It must have something to do with school, definitely,' thought Harry.

He began to become impatient.

"Come on, Herm. Either tell us or leave it! You're driving me mad!"

"All right," she said and sat down next to Ron.

"You know when Dumbledore told the prefects to meet him after breakfast?"

They nodded.

"Well, he wanted to discuss what to do with Potions. The term has already begun and there won't be a qualified teacher available soon,

according to Dumbledore. So he wanted the prefects to pick students who are rather good at Potions to act as substitutes.

They are to teach their housemates."

"Hmmm," said Ron. "Let me guess: They didn't ask you, did they?"

"They did!" Hermione said proudly. "But you'll hear soon enough. In fact I'm not even allowed to tell you, you know.

Dumbledore will announce it at dinner."

Ron looked again at Harry and rolled his eyes.

Harry had to force him from starting to laugh.

"You have to excuse him, Hermione," he told her, still grinning.

"Just before you entered he wondered when we'd get a substitute. You have just destroyed his hopes for Potions-free weeks."

Hermione seemed to consider this before some seconds passes before she answered.

"Well, Ron, you know, I could always help you with potions. If your substitute isn't competent enough - I'm here for help."

Ron simply stared at her like she was mad and by now Harry couldn't restrain himself any more. He fell flat onto his bed,

hid his face into a pillow and simply couldn't stop laughing.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione's voice. She sounded quite annoyed.

He turned towards her and tried to put on a more serious face.

"Sorry, Herm. This was just too funny - you and Ron, well, when it comes to school and studying,

you two have rather opposite opinions." He wiped a tear away.

"But I am really happy for you. No-one is suited better for the job than you. Honestly." 

And he meant it.

Ron smiled faintly at her. "Yeah, well, congratulations. You'll show them!"

He gave her a friendly hug. Hermione blushed.

"Oh, ehm... Thanks Ron. I better go now. See you at dinner, right?"

"OK," Ron said. "Oh, Herm?" he added in a faked serious voice.

"Do you... do you think I have to do the homework those student-teachers give us?"

She glared at him and slammed the door shut.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and started to laugh.

But Harry had the feeling, Hermione was not really angry with them.

She knew Ron's attitude towards studying and potions in particular for years.

Maybe she needed being teased every once a while.

Right before dinner, Dumbledore announced that until they found a substitute teacher for Snape, older students were to teach

their younger housemates. You couldn't really call it "teaching" because they were forbidden to brew the more dangerous Potions.

But still even theory was better than nothing. Especially for the fifth years who had to take their O.W.L.'s.

Hermione had been chosen to help the first and second years and she could hardly wait to begin. She annoyed Harry and Ron

with how she prattled on and on about how was going to teach and what she was going to do until both of them threatened to

accidentally let slip she kind of liked Draco Malfoy - which she did not.

She gave them an angry look but did not talk about her plans how to teach any further.

Thus, a week passed and as life at Hogwarts got back to normal Harry began to forget the fears, which had haunted him after

Snape's arrest. Apparently, minister Fudge had kept his promise to keep his visit a secret.

Harry wondered if Dumbledore had told any of the other professors about it. Maybe McGonagall, since she was Deputy Headmistress.

Then again, he wasn't so sure who of the staff knew Snape's past at all. 

Once, Harry had had a discussion about it with Hermione.

"Well," she said. "I think all comes down to the question if he's still a spy. If Voldemort believes he is still serving him, that is.

Of course it would prove fatal to reveal Snape's past to the staff if he were."

Harry nodded. "But what if Voldemort DOES know Snape has left him. I thought he did last year. You know, he was talking about a

Death Eater who he believed had left him. I got the impression he was speaking of Snape."

He thought for a moment before continuing.

"But maybe the mission Dumbledore sent Snape on was to make Voldemort believe he was back in the fold."

Hermione made a face. "It could be, granted. But it seems rather like some kind of suicide to me. Besides, what about Karkaroff's trial?

Didn't you tell us he'd told the jury Snape had been a Death Eater?"

Harry frowned. "Yes, he did. But, well, I don't know. Fudge didn't know and he's Minister of Magic. Maybe they put a memory charm

on the jury afterwards? You don't think Snape would be teaching here if it was known he once had been a follower of Voldemort's?

"Anyway, think of the information Fudge mentioned. Information that said Snape had been at scenes of crime. Crimes committed by

Death Eaters. Surely it was false but maybe not entirely."

Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"So there is a possibility Snape is once again Dumbledore's spy. But now that Fudge sent him to Azkaban that doesn't really help, does it?"

Harry had to admit she was right and changed the subject.

Snape's part in the whole scheme against Voldemort didn't leave him, though.

Later, when Harry was fast asleep he restlessly turned in his bed. He dreamt about the day of Fudge's visit and what might have

happened afterwards.

Very slowly, the confusing dreams changed into something familiar.

A feeling Harry recognised only too well.

His dreams shifted to the Dark Lord like they had done so many times before.

Harry could barely see. Two figures were standing in a large room. It might have been a basement but Harry could not tell for sure.

What he did recognise were the two red piercing eyes of the taller figure.

Voldemort only listened silently while his servant spoke.

"... seems to have worked as planned. That idiot Fudge believes he has done the wizarding world a great service by sending

Snape to Azkaban. But what he doesn't see - the fool - is that he is working right into our hands.

"Since the Triwizard Tournament our beloved Minister of Magic has been developing a certain resistance against Dumbledore.

After his recent behaviour Hogwarts' headmaster is likely to cease counting on Fudge as well."

Although Harry couldn't see the Death Eater's face he knew who it was immediately.

Lucius Malfoy. Was he Voldemort's true Right Hand now?

The Dark Lord nodded, obviously pleased by Malfoy's words.

"Excellent! May mistrust grow amongst our enemies while we concentrate on our nextmove. Everything happens as I have foreseen.

Victory will be ours!"

He paused a second or two.

"I trusted Nott would be successful with his 'information' about Severus being recognised.

Ah, this plan is so simple and yet so incredibly effective."

"How so, my Lord?" Malfoy asked carefully. "I don't want to sound disrespectful. Surely Fudge's growing mistrust of Dumbledore

is crucial but wasn't it... forgive me, wasn't it unwise to 'remove' Snape from Hogwarts? The one of us who got closest to Dumbledore?

You didn't even inform him about it. Surely he knows by now you provided the information that led to his arrest."

Although it was very dim, Harry could see the cruel smile playing around Voldemort's lips.

"At first sight, Lucius. Only at first sight." He hissed dangerously.

The smile only got nastier.

"Our friend Severus needed a little reminder of who his real friends are. Although I'm convinced I made sure he regretted his decision

not to answer when he was called the day Potter escaped."

At this Malfoy smiled cruelly as well, obviously remembering these events.

"Yes, I am sure he did. You have been merciful, though, Master. Nonetheless the lesson you taught him was interesting to watch."

"That was my intention," Voldemort said. "But maybe you are right, it does seem I have been a bit too merciful with my not so faithful

servant, haven't I? Now Severus has a lot time to think and I have no doubt he will make the right decision - there is only one after all."

He paused again and looked directly at Malfoy.

"He will be only too eager to get his revenge on Dumbledore when we move to Azkaban. Very soon too be exact."

With that he began to laugh, an evil and most frightening sound.

"Harry, Harry! Wake up! HARRY!" Voldemort's high-pitched voice suddenly changed into Ron's worried one. Harry sat up immediately.

"What?" He looked at Ron and only slowly understood that this nightmare was over, that he was back in real life.

Ron still shook him. "Harry, are you all right? One of those nightmares?"

Harry looked at Ron and noticed his other dormmates standing at Ron's side. All of them were looking scared.

He swallowed and closed his eyes for a few moments to collect his thoughts.

"Yes Ron, I'm Ok, don't worry. But I have to see Dumbledore."

"Now? It's only 3'o clock in the morning."

Harry shoved Ron's hands away and stood up.

"This cannot wait. Hey, I'm fine, all right? You better go back to sleep. I'll tell you later."

He didn't wait for Ron's response but immediately left the dormitory and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

TBC...

You know what comes next:

If you liked it: Review!

If you did NOT like it: Review!

Remember, it's your only way to tell me what you want to happen.

(That does not mean I will use it, but still...)

It takes only a minute and means so much to me.

CJ


	4. Plans at Night

Plans at Night

**THE CHAOS BEGINS**

** **

**_From: Caius Julius_**

**_ _**

**_Chapter 4: Plans at Night_**

Once Harry was out of the common room he stopped. What had Ron said? It was

3 o' clock in the morning? Dumbledore would certainly be asleep, wouldn't he?

Harry bit his lower lip. He knew the Headmaster had told him to report any new nightmares immediately,

but he could tell him before breakfast as well, couldn't he?

He was still thinking about what to do when all of a sudden someone lay a hand on his shoulder. He jumped from shock.

Only very slowly he turned. 

And faced an angry-looking Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter! What are you doing in front of the entrance to Gryffindor-House at this hour? You better-" 

She broke off when she noticed the frightened look in Harry's eyes. She forgot what she had intended to say and changed

her voice into a more caring one.

"God, Mr. Potter, Harry! What happened? Are you all right? Do you feel well, or should I take you to Madame Pomfrey?"

Slightly exhausted, Harry shook his head. He felt a little feverish, though. Probably a leftover of the nightmare.

"No, Professor," he replied. Now that McGonagall had found him he didn't really had a choice whether to go to Dumbledore or not. 

"I... I had a nightmare. You see, I've got to see the Headmaster. It is important. Please."

McGonagall seemed to scrutinise him carefully. After a few seconds she nodded.

"Very well, Potter. He will know what to do."

She let go of his shoulder and led him to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the door thrice and after only a few seconds

it opened. Softly, McGonagall pushed Harry inside before entering the room herself.

The Headmaster sat at his desk and looked at them with twinkling eyes. He gave his unexpected visitors a friendly smile.

"My, Minerva, Harry. What made you come here at so early an hour?"

Somehow, Harry was sure, Dumbledore already knew why he had come. Anyway, McGonagall answered.

"Mr. Potter here, Headmaster. He seems to have had another one of those nightmares."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Obviously. Thank you, Minerva."

McGonagall nodded shortly before giving Harry a last sympathising glance and left.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I think we have something to talk about, Harry, don't we?" His eyes twinkled encouraging at the boy.

The Headmaster stood up and mentioned Harry to come closer.

"Harry, please, sit down. It was wise of you to come to me at once. Care for a cup of tea? You seem to be a bit shaky."

Harry nodded silently. The lack of sleep finally got the better of him. He sipped at the cup Dumbledore offered him and thought.

What was he to tell the Headmaster? The truth, of course. But what about Snape? Harry knew he wasn't supposed to know about

Snape's whereabouts. Surely, Dumbledore wouldn't appreciate Hermione's and his spying. But while the Headmaster looked

at him with a very comforting smile, and those searching blue eyes of his, Harry simply couldn't conceal anything, let alone lie.

He breathed heavily and began to speak.

"It was Voldemort - of course - and Lucius Malfoy. I don't know where they were. Voldemort said he was about to move to Azkaban!

Very soon."

Dumbledore nodded. "I feared so. Although I did hope he wouldn't do it that fast. I have to speak to Cornelius.

He has to come to his senses or it will be too late. But I fear any effort to convince him will be in vain."

Harry immediately shook his head.

"That won't do any good, sir. Voldemort has spies everywhere inside the ministry - among Fudge's advisors even.

He will rather believe them than you. That was Voldemort's goal all along. He made Fudge believe you were against him.

He wants to estrange you two. That's why he arranged Professor Snape's arrest in the first place."

Harry stopped. It was out, finally.

Dumbledore gave him a most curious look. He didn't seem angry at all, much toHarry's relief.

"You know about it, then? Very interesting. May I ask how you came to that knowledge?"

"Well," Harry blushed slightly and looked away.

He felt like a small boy, confessing a deed to his beloved grandfather.

"Hermione and I saw Minister Fudge arrive, you know, on that Saturday the week before the last. We were curious why he'd visit you.

So we, ehm, followed you to the staff room. With my Invisibility cloak."

He paused shortly.

"We witnessed everything."

Again, Dumbledore nodded.

"I see. I trust you didn't tell anyone else?"

"Only Ron," Harry said.

"Very well, Harry. I cannot say I'm proud of it but it seems helpful now. I don't think I have to tell you not to do any of this again.

Now, what did Voldemort say about Professor Snape?"

Harry told him everything Malfoy and the Dark Lord had discussed.

After he had finished, Headmaster and student simply stared for a few seconds.

Harry was the first to speak.

"Do you... do you think, Professor Snape will turn back to the Dark side? I mean he has to feel abandoned and betrayed.

Fudge didn't even grant him the right to defend himself. And there's no way you can help him, is there? Once Voldemort takes Azkaban

and frees the prisoners, wouldn't Snape want revenge? Voldemort seems so sure about it."

Again, he paused.

"You know, sir, I got the impression Voldemort does not suspect Snape has left him completely, let alone spy for you.

But he wants to make sure he will not fall for you in the future. What if he makes Snape switch sides?

Do you think he will stay loyal to you?"

Dumbledore gazed out of the window although it was still dark outside and therefor nothing to be seen.

"I've known Severus for a long time, Harry, and I wish I could say he will. But I can't. Not because he is tempted by the power

Voldemort offers him or because he believes in pure blood and such. But there's more to Azkaban than the Dementors, Harry.

I won't tell you what, but believe me:

"They will try everything to make sure he becomes a loyal Death Eater once again. If Voldemort goes to such lengths to keep

Severus on his side we were right about his place among the Death Eaters. You are right, Harry. Had Voldemort known Severus was

only pretending to be on his side he would have killed him by now."

Once again, Dumbledore looked out into the night.

"I only wonder what advantage he gains from this. There has to be a reason. If he thinks Severus his spy here at Hogwarts

why would he want to see him locked away in Azkaban - there must be more to it than simply punish him. What is his plan?"

Dumbledore sighed again. "But that is not something you should have to worry about. We cannot help Severus right now."

At this, Harry got angry.

"Why not? Do you think I am still a child? Granted, at normal circumstances I wouldn't know about it. But I do and I cannot simply forget that.

Heaven, I don't even like Snape - not at all, take that for sure! But I understand he was - is - vital to our cause. You said so yourself.

And now you want to abandon him - that's just what Voldemort wants!"

"Harry," Dumbledore held up a hand. "I don't intend to abandon him. But there's nothing we can do about it right now. Apart from Fudge

and Voldemort only you and I know about Severus' arrest. In fact, Cornelius did have a right to arrest him, you know.

And he was kind enough not to make it public."

Harry shook his head.

"But it wasn't fair! Snape didn't even get a trial."

Dumbledore smiled weakly.

"No, and I am glad for that. Revealing Severus' past would prove fatal. We wouldn't help neither him nor us with that."

"What is there to be revealed?" Harry asked, becoming angrily. 

"Karkaroff said he was a Death Eater and you confirmed it. I saw it in your Pensive, remember? That can hardly be a secret."

Again, the Headmaster shook his head.

"Barty Crouch and I decided it would be better to keep Professor Snape's role in Voldemort's downfall secret. We put a memory charm

on the jury, you see. And since Barty Crouch is dead, only very few know about it at all."

Harry didn't give up easily.

"Then at least tell Snape what will happen. What Voldemort has in mind. If he knows he will have a chance to come up with something."

"Harry," Dumbledore's voice was very calm, as if he was explaining an obvious fact to a stubborn child.

"Severus is not allowed to receive any visitors. Not even messages. He's completely cut off from everything. It was part of Minister Fudge's

and mine agreement. In turn, he keeps Severus' arrest secret and thus prevents a possible uproar against Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head, disbelieving.

"So you tell me you can't do anything? While Fudge's 'advisors' surely send people to Snape in order to turn him over?

I thought you were kind of friends, you and Snape."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply to Harry's outburst but suddenly stopped dead. Harry could tell the Headmaster was thinking 

hard. His face, only seconds before covered with a sad expression, showed a thin, proud smile.

"Harry, you're a genius!"

"What?" Harry only blinked. What had he done? Did he miss anything?

"Headmaster, what are you-"

But Dumbledore rose and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, Harry, you have just given me an idea of what we might do. But you better go to bed again. You'll need some more sleep,

don't you think?"

Reluctantly, Harry rose as well.

"But sir, what do you mean? I don't understand."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Not now, Harry. I will tell you later when I've come up with a scheme. You know, sometimes all one needs is to have a little

conversation to see the obvious. Thank you, Harry, for showing me."

Harry frowned. He still didn't know what Dumbledore was talking about.

"You're welcome, sir, but-"

"Later, Harry!" Gently, Dumbledore pushed him out of his office and bid him good night, or rather good morning.

A very confused Harry returned to his dormitory. Now what was that all about? What did Dumbledore mean, he was a genius?

All he had done was being angry and, well, a little disrespectful to his Headmaster. Not a very congenial thing in his opinion.

He sighed. Maybe Dumbledore would tell him later.

Carefully, he opened the door to his dorm. Fortunately, everybody was asleep again.

Harry silently went to his bed and tried to get some well-needed sleep.

But somehow tonight's events wouldn't let him rest.

TBC...


	5. Dumbledore's Plan

THE CHAOS BEGINS

Hooray! FFN is up again! (Ehem, I simply HAD to say thant…)

Thus, I am proud to present you Chapter 5 in which Harry – but you better read that

for yourself. Just make sure you drop a line (or two) to let me know if you liked it.

As always a big thank you to my betas, Oracle and Della! You're the best, really.

DISCLAIMER: Still not mine and still not a single character made by me.

Now all there is left for me to do is to hope you have as much fun reading this chapter

as I had writing it.

THE CHAOS BEGINS From: Caius Julius Chapter 5: Dumbledore's Plan

** **

A few hours later, Harry sleepily walked to the Great Hall. He had not slept a minute 

since his visit to Dumbledore's office. His nightmares were always tiring

but the added lack of sleep made the dream's aftermath far worse.

Ron, who was walking next to him, tried to lighten him up but with no result so far.

Thus, Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, yawning and trying desperately to

keep his eyes open. Maybe he could snooze a bit while everyone else was eating.

He did not really felt like having breakfast now.

He had only closed his eyes a few seconds when something touched his right arm.

'I'll just pretend I didn't notice' he thought.

But in vain, because the something now grabbed his shoulder and shook it, gently.

"Good morning, Harry." Hermione's cheery voice said next to him. 

"The table isn't the right place for napping," she said, after a pause.

"That's what beds are for, don't you think?"

****

Harry mumbled something but still did not open his eyes.

He heard Ron respond. "Don't, Herm. He had one of those nightmares last night

and he went to Dumbledore afterwards."

Hermione let go of his shoulder immediately. 

But if Harry thought he was now safe from her, he was wrong.

"Oh, Harry**, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." she addressed him again.**

Harry sighed and finally opened his eyes. 

"Yeah, well. Don't be. No harm done, really. Couldn't have slept, anyway."

He rubbed his eyes and looked at Hermione and decided he could as well start conversation.

"So, how did teaching the Firsties go? Still as excited as last week?"

She beamed at him, obviously delighted that he had asked.

"It's wonderful so far. Even if we aren't allowed to brew many potions, 

I am able to teach them the basics. And they are so precious!"

Ron looked at Harry with a frown. "Precious?"

Harry only shrugged. "As long as she can cope with the annoying little rascals."

Now Hermione looked mad."Cope with them? They adore me!"

Ron had to suppress a laugh. "Well, if you say so. No, no, only joking.

We're really happy for you, Hermione."

Harry nodded in agreement and with that Hermione seemed to be satisfied because

she did not dig any deeper into the subject.

Instead, Harry decided that now was the best opportunity to tell them about his dream

and the conversation with Dumbledore, making sure they could not be overheard.

Fortunately, they had History of Magic first that day. Harry was able to get some

of his well-deserved sleep while Professor Binn's taught them the exciting events

of The Great Convention of 1535 where witches and wizards from all over the world

had met to discuss 'modern' ways of magic.

In fact, Harry was one of the few who left the ghost's class more awake than before**, which**

proved to be vital because he had transfigurations next and Professor McGonagall

gave them much work to do.

After class, she held Harry back, a slightly worried look on her face.

"Mr. Potter, are you feeling all right?After last night... It was rather late, after all."

"I'm fine Professor, just a bit tired, nothing more. Thanks for your concern."

She eyed him for a few moments as if to make sure he spoke the truth.

Finally, she went on.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. The Headmaster told me to send you to him after

this class. He wishes to discuss something with you. I have notified

Professor Sprout that you won't be able to come to Herbology but I expect you

to ask your house mates what they've learned today."

Harry frowned shortly but nodded. "Yes, Professor. Thank you."

McGonagall smiled and let him go.

As he went up to Dumbledore's office, Harry tried to rub the rest of sleep out of

his eyes. Yawning a last time, he knocked on the door.

"Come in, come in," came the Headmasters friendly voice from inside.

Harry stepped into the room and stopped dead at once. Dumbledore was not alone.

In front of his desk sat...

"Professor Lupin!" Harry almost ran to his former teacher who smiled warmly at him.

"What are you doing here? I never knew you had come." He turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor, why didn't you tell me last night?"

The Headmaster smiled. "Well, Harry, because I didn't know he'd come by then

myself. It was arranged rather spontaneously. I asked Remus Lupin a favour and he was

so kind as to respond to my request immediately."

Harry frowned shortly, then nodded slowly.

"It has to do with last night, with my dream, doesn't it?"

Lupin nodded. "Indeed, Harry. Albus told me everything."

"Then what are you here for? What does he want you to do?"

Lupin only smiled faintly and it was Dumbledore who answered.

"Do you remember my calling you a genius, Harry? I bet you were a tad confused, weren't you?

The reason for Remus being here is that he is going to visit Professor Snape in Azkaban."

Harry frowned again. 

"But you told me he wasn't allowed to receive visits from anyone except Fudge's men. How-"

He stopped as it dawned him.

"Of course! Professor Lupin will not go to Azkaban as himself."

He looked excitedly at Lupin. "You'll be in disguise as of

one of the ministry men, won't you?"

"Yes, Harry, I will. Severus will get quite a shock when he realises who I am."

He grinned at the thought of it. Then he looked at Dumbledore.

"Honestly, Albus, I am surprised you didn't think of this before. Polyjuice is

a very useful tool as I am sure Severus would tell you if you'd asked him."

Dumbledore shrugged and sighed.

"I am an old man. Old men have a tendency to overlook things."

At this Lupin snorted. "Of course, Albus. Old man indeed!"

Harry grinned as he watched the two men. Despite his white, long beard the Headmaster

looked anything but old. Quite the contrary.

"I am sorry to interrupt your interesting conversation," Harry said, still smiling.

"When is Professor Lupin to go to Azkaban?"

"Well," Dumbledore began. "That depends on Fudge. First, we have to find out when he

will send his man to Severus. We have to plan the entire 'operation' carefully.

Cornelius mustn't notice anything. Simply going there in disguise won't help.

He would know something's up. I am afraid we have to, ehem, take his man to a kind

of outing while Remus takes his place."

Harry nodded, understanding. Well, with Dumbledore and Professor Lupin, it should be an

easy enough plan, shouldn't it?

"So all you're waiting for is the schedule of Snape's interrogator, isn't it?"

Lupin nodded. "Yes, Harry. It may take some time but that's all we need to get started.

Since it was your idea we felt obliged to tell you of our plan. Let's just hope you can

take a rest now and won't have to deal with these events any further."

His face changed into a more serious one - though Harry could tell it was partly faked.

"You have to take your O.W.L.'s after all."

Harry groaned. "Now you sound like Hermione. But thanks."

Lupin smiled as did Dumbledore, who rose from his chair.

"Well, Harry, that's it for now. I promise to inform you as soon as we've found out

anything. But now I better leave the two of you alone. You haven't seen each other

for quite some time and I believe now is just the perfect opportunity to catch up on 

everything, don't you think, Remus?" The Headmaster's eyes twinkled.

Lupin only smiled. "Thank you, Albus."

Dumbledore winked at Harry and left his office.

Almost an hour later, Harry went back to the Great Hall. Lunch had just started

and he took his usual place next to Ron and Hermione, looking extremely cheerful.

Hermione eyed him curiously. "My, Harry, what happened to you? Last time

we saw you, you were desperately trying not to snore off in Transfiguration and now

you look like Christmas is close."

Harry grinned at her. It was true - being with Professor Lupin had evaporated any

tiredness from him.

"Well," he began. "Let's just say Dumbledore found me the perfect cure to insomnia."

Ron groaned. "Oh come on! Don't let us die stupid. What did he do to you?"

Again, Harry grinned.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Guess who's been with Dumbledore...****

Professor Lupin! Yes, it's true. We've been talking for almost an hour until he had

to leave. He told me about Snuffles. He's safe at Lupin's. Everybody seems to think

Remus got himself a dog."

"Great!" Ron slapped Harry on the back. "That's good news. No need to worry about him."

Hermione, on the other side, seemed to be interested in something else.

"Did Dumbledore say anything about... well, your dream? About his plan?"

"Yes. He'll send Lupin to Snape. Disguised, of course."

Hermione nodded, obviously impressed. "Brilliant. Simple and yet efficient. I knew

Dumbledore'd come up with something like that."

"Hey," Harry protested. "It was my idea! At least partially."

At this, Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her plate.

Harry looked at Ron who only shrugged.

As it turned out, Lupin had been right. The next days went past without any further

strange or fearsome events. Having a great time with his friends, Harry was glad

he had someone like Professor Dumbledore to help him. Now that he no longer had to

deal with Snape's arrest, he truly felt like a normal boy - his only worries being

homework and house points.

However, he could not know this was only the calm before the _real_ storm…****

TBC...

There you have it. No cliffhanger this time. 

Even better – the next chapter is already written and mostly beta-read.

I will wait for a few days to release it, though. Just to see you guys leave some reviews asking for more…

;-)

CJ


	6. A Night Time Visit To Azkaban

A Night Time Visit to Azkaban

Hello again!

**Nobody** saw fit to review last chapter. I just hope that does not mean

nobody is interested in this story any more.

Whatever, here comes part 6 in which we visit Azkaban (ok, ok, you could guess that

from this chapter's title). I had a lot of fun writing it.

All that is left for me to say is this: Review! Pretty please!!!

(It is VERY frustrating to write and to receive no comment whatsoever about

what you have written. You know, I will never get better this way. Just tell me what

you like and what you didn't, all right?)

Have fun!

THE CHAOS BEGINS From: Caius Julius Chapter 6: A Night Time Visit To Azkaban

Darkness.

Silence. At first. 

Then, all of a sudden, noise like he had never heard before.

Not very loud - rather low in fact. But of a most fearsome and cruel kind.

After a few seconds his ears were ringing with countless moans and sobs

being reflected from the walls.

He wanted to shut his ears to keep the dreadful voices out, but soon found he couldn't.

It was a dream. One of those he hated most.

A dream and yet true.

As his eyes became accustomed to the absence of light Harry found himself inside a small room. 

The walls were made of stone, as were ceiling and floor. It was cold and the air was anything but fresh.

He was about to turn around to get a better look at the place, when he heard a faint sound right outside the room, 

coming nearer. Then a clicking as the lock of the door in front of him was opened. 

Finally it dawned on him. He was in a cell. 'This must be Azkaban,' he thought.

Harry had to shield his eyes from the sudden light coming from the entrance. It prevented him from having 

a closer look at the entering figure.

Maybe it was Professor Lupin? But Dumbledore had promised to tell him when they would be ready to carry out their plan...

Perhaps the Headmaster had had to improvise and thus had simply not found time to inform Harry.

„Lumos totalis," the stranger whispered and soon the room was lit by enough candles to see properly.

Only now Harry dared to look at the newcomer. It was not Remus Lupin - at least the man did not look like Lupin. 

With Polyjuice Potion involved you could never tell.

The man had nothing remarkable about him, being neither tall nor short. His watery-blue eyes were looking straight at 

Harry and his lips were curling into a tiny but nasty grin. Lupin wouldn't grin that way, would he?

Unsure of what to do, Harry swallowed as the man stepped forward.

The stranger couldn't possibly see him, could he? It WAS a dream after all, that much he knew.

But before Harry had a chance to decide what to do, the man had walked right through him.

Harry thought is was a rather strange sensation.

'Now I know what it feels like to be a ghost.'

„Well," he heard the man say from behind him. „How are we this lovely morning?"

Confused, Harry turned to where the stranger was standing. Since the man hadn't addressed him, there had to be 

someone else inside, probably the prisoner - Snape perhaps?

And there was. On what seemed to be a very uncomfortable plank-bed, lay a man Harry didn't recognise. 

He was obviously fast asleep. Maybe that wasn't Snape's cell at all.

The stranger was now bending over the prisoner and had grabbed him hard by the shoulders. 

The sleeping man woke with a start. 

„You!" he said with a hoarse voice, recognising the other man at once.

„Haven't you had enough fun with me already?"

His voice was low but Harry could hear it was full of exhaustion. Harry eyed the man on the bed more closely. 

The voice - though somewhat cracked and weak - sounded familiar. Too familiar.

Then it hit him.

The prisoner WAS Snape. It had to be. But what had happened to him?

His hair had been cut short sloppily and his eyes had lost their malicious glint. There seemed to be a misty shadow 

laying over them, instead. His robes were torn and it was obvious someone had slapped him in the face several times not too long ago.

So perhaps the stranger was indeed Lupin?

As Snape tried to get away from his visitor Harry could see that his hands and feet were bound with heavy chains.

The stranger smiled faintly and let go of Snape.

„Well, you know, all I want is an answer. You still owe me. Tell me what I want to know and I will leave you alone at once. 

Who knows, if you promise not to be defiant again I may even remove your binders."

Snape sneered. 'Well, he can't be that exhausted', Harry thought.

"First," Snape said with a surprisingly controlled voice. "I don't owe you anything. And second: You're not at all interested in the truth. 

All you want to hear is my confession. Which you will never get from me," he added bitterly.

The stranger backed away from Snape and raised an eyebrow in feigned surprise.

"As you wish. I'm amazed you have not grown tired of this game by now, Snape. But, alas, I am not that convinced 

about your confession. On the contrary, I dare say you will want to tell me anything once we're done with you."

Snape snorted. "That remains to be seen, Bransom."

Harry thought hard, but was sure he had never heard that name before. And he got more and more convinced this man 

was not someone send by Professor Dumbledore.

It was obvious the Headmaster hadn't been able to send Lupin in, yet.

Bransom laughed coldly. "My, we are stubborn today. If you could only hear yourself. 

'_That remains to be seen' _" he spat in a mocking imitation of Snape.

He bend down close to the prisoner until their faces were only centimetres apart.

"You are pathetic, Snape. The Minister was very lenient and still you do not thank him for it in the least. Instead,

you show resistance at every opportunity. But it doesn't do you any good. Unless you consider these shackles you wear an

advantage in comparison to your previous situation – which they are not."

Snape narrowed his eyes and some of his old venom seemed to come back.

"This so-called lenience of your beloved Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is nothing more than another sign for his

incompetence. If he really had all that 'evidence' against me he would have been wiser to finish me off at once.

You don't think a high ranking Death Eater like me - or rather like he portraits me - would give anything away during

interrogations, Bransom, do you? After all our little meetings here you should know I'll never tell you anything- no matter how hard

you try or how many atrocities you throw at me."

His voice had become very low, almost a whisper. But every word seemed to cut into

Bransom, for he was not able to retort.

Snape cocked an eyebrow and allowed himself a small sarcastic smile.

"This whole episode only shows that Fudge is jumping at shadows, desperately hoping to find a way to counter Voldemort.

Think of me as pathetic as you like, Bransom, but you and I both know that neither Fudge nor you will gain anything from it."

Somehow, Bransom had regained his thoughts, because he now grinned at Snape in a most evil way.

"You are very wrong, Snape. So very, very wrong. I'm more than ready to contradict you. This 'episode', as you called it,

does serve a purpose. We don't think you will be able tostay as stubborn and unwilling forever. There are always ways to

break people, it's only a question of time. Trust me, yours will come very soon."

He backed away from Snape, still grinning knowingly at him.

Harry had to admit Bransom had a point. Snape was completely at the ministry's mercy. He remembered his conversation

with Dumbledore after his nightmare a few days ago.

_"What if he makes Snape switch sides? Do you think he will stay loyal to you?"_

_"I've known Severus for a long time, Harry, and I wish I could say he will. But I can't."_

Even to Harry, who had seen Snape in this state only for minutes, could tell his professor was nearer to break-down than he

wanted to admit. But Harry had to admire Snape for his willpower. He hadn't given in, yet.

Snape himself remained silent, only staring darkly at his visitor.

"As for the 'atrocities'," Bransom continued, "I am sure you want to hint at the fact I am using rather illegal measures, don't you?

Well, let me inform you I never crossed the line. In fact, I am only doing what my instructions say."

Snape looked as if he seriously doubted that. Still, Bransom smiled.

"I want to be honest with you. Oh, don't look at me like that, will you? This will be quite a shock, I guess, but your friend

Albus Dumbledore didn't object to our treating you like the scum you are. Yes, he knows about it - all of it. He was very

disappointed in you when we had to inform him how defiantly you behaved, obviously not willing to assist. Your lack of

co-operation was proof enough to him. Only someone who had something to hide would act as reluctant as you did.

It didn't take Dumbledore long to guess just what you don't want to be discovered, Snape. The Headmaster even thanked

Minister Fudge for showing him were your true loyalties lie. I could tell the great man once had quite a lot confidence in you

and it crushed him to learn you had betrayed him like that."

At that Snape lost control. He jumped to his feet, almost tripping over the chains, and launched himself at Bransom.

"Liar!" he spat. „Dumbledore would never do such a thing. How does some slime like youeven dare say his name? He is more

honourable than neither you nor Fudge or his henchmen ever will be!"

He pinned Bransom's throat to the floor with the chains between his wrists. The ministry man coughed for breath. His hands were

desperately trying to grab his wand but he couldn't reach his pocket.

Harry watched the scene in horror. If Snape really wanted to kill Bransom it didn't matter that he wasn't a Death Eater.

Attempted murder was a major felony. But to Harry's relief Snape eased his grip on Bransom a bit so that the other wizard could get a

little more air. He seemed to enjoy having Bransom at his mercy for a change.

It didn't last long, though. Two guards ran into the cell, wands already in their hands. Snape let go of Bransom immediately.

But the guards obviously didn't want to take any chances because one of them raised his wand.

"Stupefy!" he yelled and Snape fell to the floor. That done, the two men bent over Bransom and helped him up.

"Sir, are you all right?" one of them asked as Bransom shakily got to his feet.

The ministry man fingered his throat carefully.

"Barely. You were right on time, Peer," he answered the guard's question.

"The madman almost got me." Harry scowled at Bransom's gross exaggeration.

The guards, however, didn't know Snape had never really aimed at Bransom's life.

Peer eyed the prisoner with disgust. "What shall we do with him? I'd suggest a strong sedative to calm him down."

Bransom shook his head. "No, no. I want him at full consciousness. Just confine him to bed. That'll keep him from any further rebellious acts."

Peer and his colleague lifted Snape onto the bed and removed his binders. After that Peer cast a spell which created heavy,

silvery chains that made it unable for Snape to move. Only then did they free him of the stunning-spell.

With a last frowning glance at Bransom the guards left.

Bransom slowly approached his prisoner. 

"Now that was most unwise. And I always thought you were a far more subtle person. Well, we all seem to have our weak points.

Which is, as I want to remind you, exactly what I told you some minutes ago. Obviously, the fear Dumbledore might see through your

disguise as loyal professor is yours. You proved that rather convincingly, Snape."

Harry frowned. Did Bransom really think Snape was a Death Eater or was this - again - a lie? If he was indeed one of Voldemort's

secret agents among Fudge's advisors as Harry suspected...

This particular question could be crucial to their cause. If Bransom thought Snape to be loyal to Voldemort he would only want to play

with him until Azkaban fell.

If not... he would kill him.

Harry desperately hoped the former was the case.

"However," Bransom continued in a matter-of-factly tone, "I can only repeat: Your cover is blown. Dumbledore has finally seen through your fake facade."

He grinned nastily as Snape tried desperately not to show his worries.

Again, Bransom went on. "Now that your self-assurance has gained a serious crack I think we will have much better chances of getting

information out of you. Most unfortunately, I cannot stay any longer. But do not fear. I have two very capable assistants who will do my work

more than appropriately for me."

He clapped his hands twice and two figures appeared at the door.

Even in his dream, Harry felt a wave of nausea. He didn't need to take a closer look at the newcomers to know who - or rather what - they were.

Dementors.

At their sight, Snape's face went chalk-white. Harry had never thought he would see his professor that scared. But there Snape was,

fighting his chains as if trying to get away.

It was, of course, in vain.

As the Dementors approached him, Bransom once again spoke to Snape.

"I will be honest, Snape. All evidence is against you, as you must know. Even without your confession, we have every right to execute

you right now. However, your knowledge can be very useful. To both of us. Tell us about your friends, about the plans you must have made

and we will consider a pardon. Stay that stubborn and get yourself killed - it is your choice entirely."

He eyed his prisoner carefully, the two Dementors standing next to him like envoys of hell.

"Then do what you must, Bransom," Snape spat, although the terrified look never left his face.

"I told you before, I will rather die than tell you anything."

Bransom only shrugged and smiled nastily.

"Well, what was it you said earlier this morning? Ah, yes: That remains to be seen.

See the following as a preview of what awaits you if you keep your attitude."

He gave the Dementors a nod and the creatures glided towards Snape.

Bransom laughed coldly as the prisoner watched the nearing Dementors in horror.

He turned on his heel and left the cell, closing the door behind him.

As if petrified, Harry couldn't help but stare at the creatures as they bent over Snape, pinning him even more onto the bed.

To his relief, the whole room began to glide away and he didn't see much. Soon there was nothing but darkness all around him. 

But the lack of view didn't stop him from hearing Snape's painful screams...

Bathed in sweat, Harry sat bolt upright.

He closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out a few times before opening them again.

'It has only been a dream. No need to worry,' he tried to calm himself down.

His stomach seemed to think otherwise because his dinner was trying hard to get up again. As silently as possible,

Harry went out of his dormitory towards a bathroom.

Only when he was back in his dormitory he began to understand the meaning of what he had just witnessed.

He climbed out of his bed, not caring that he was still wearing his pyjama, and went once more straight to Dumbledore's office.

TBC...

Now please, remember people: R E V I E W ! ! ! 

CJ


	7. Malfoy's Knowledge

The Chaos Begins

I am back! (obviously…) And I have finished – no, not the story – chapter 7. Here it is.

Mr. Draco Malfoy makes an appearance…

But let me first give my thanks to all of those fantastic reviewers.

Really, you guys make my day. (Please look at the end of this chapter.)

And last but not least a **VERY big** thank you to my newest Beta reader, the wonderful Danae.

You helped me a lot and what would I do without you? Let's hope I wont have to find out.

Oracle, if you read this: Please give word that you are ok, right?

Now that this is over with, let's go straight to the story. Here it comes:  
  
Have FUN!

THE CHAOS BEGINS From: Caius Julius Chapter 7: Malfoy's Knowledge

As Harry silently made his way to Dumbledore's office, he felt the strange sensation

of déja-vu. Not too long ago, he had been on his way to the Headmaster's office, too.

But Harry hoped he wouldn't encounter Professor McGonagall this time. Or anyone else,

for that matter. He certainly did not feel like explaining the whole situation twice.

Besides, what would she think of him when she caught him out of bed in the middle

of the night for the second time in a week? Maybe he was a little too anxious

about his dreams.

The dream...

Harry couldn't forget the look on Snape's face when he had first seen the dementors.

And his screams. Especially not the screams…

At first Harry had thought Snape was about to die. 

The dementors were notorious for their Kiss, after all.

But after Brandom's speech that was unlikely. What would Voldemort gain by

Snape's death? Harry was sure Bransom was one of the Dark Lord's people,

trying to break the Potions Master. And as far as Harry could tell they were

using any means.

But that also meant that Snape was still alive. Harry made himself stop thinking

at that point. Whatever the dementors had done to Snape (or rather: were doing

right now, since his dream had been only minutes ago) was preferable to killing him.

Harry never would have thought he would actually feel sorry for Snape one day - the man

that had acted like a bastard since Harry had first met him.

But this year everything turned upside down.

Well, in a few moments he would tell Dumbeldore and then all would

turn out fine. The Headmaster always knew what to do. Yes, that was it.

But Harry knew at least one thing after last night:

The sooner they helped Snape the better. Bransom had been correct.

Given the right methods and measures Snape was bound to break.

And Harry didn't dare to think of what would happen then.

As Harry finally rounded the last corner, his heard nearly stopped.

Peeves was floating in the air only a few feet away. If the poltergeist caught sight

of him - Harry pressed himself hard against the cold stone wall and preyed Peeves

would just go away.

Fortunately, the poltergeist must have thought the floor in front of Dumbledore's

office was not the right place for causing mayhem, because he swept away without

taking notice of the half-hidden fifth-year.

Harry sighed silently. That had been close.

He waited one or two minutes - it seemed like ages - before stepping to the

Gargoyle. Then he raised his hand - and froze.

Now what? He did not know the password and there was such a vast number of

sweets that it seemed impossible to find the one the Headmaster had chosen to

grant today's entree.

Perhaps he should have let Peeves see him. But that was too late now.

Despite the odds, Harry tried as many likely words as he could think of - hoping

Dumbledore might notice someone at the entrance to his office.

But nothing happened. The Gargoyle didn't give way and Dumbledore obviously was

fast asleep or didn't want to be disturbed.

Harry's shoulders dropped. How was he to get in there? He needed someone's help.

Someone like...

"Mr. Potter!" an angry voice called behind him.

'Yes, someone like that', he thought. 'How fitting.'

He turned and faced a rather strict looking Professor McGonagall - well, she

always looks strict.

She eyed Harry with controlled anger, obviously waiting for an explanation.

Her student sighed deeply.

"Professor, I... I don't want to sound childish or anything, but I have to

see the Headmaster - you know, I just had one of those dreams and I -"

He didn't need to talk further because McGonagall's anger passed immediately.

To his relief she didn't look like she thought he was a weakling.

"Oh Harry, not again. Things clearly have gotten worse." There was no mistaking the

sympathy in her voice. She made a pause and looked towards the Gargoyle.

"But I have to disappoint you. The Headmaster is not at Hogwarts. He received

an urgent message this evening and had to leave. I don't expect him to return

until tomorrow."

Harry felt his throat become dry. He needed Dumbledore. As good and understanding a

head of house McGonagall was, he simply could not tell her what had happened tonight.

"Professor, this is really important. And he is the only one I can tell."

He must have looked rather desperate because McGonagall gently laid a hand on his

shoulder.

"I am sorry, Harry, but he is not here and will not be back anytime soon.

You will have to wait. That is, unless you want to tell me?"

He considered it again for a moment. She WAS his head of house, after all. But did

she know about Snape's arrest? Did she know about his role as a spy at all?

That was a risk he was not willing to take. There was too much at stake here.

"No, Professor, I - I will have to wait for the Headmaster. But thank you for

your concern."

She nodded. If she was disappointed by his not trusting her, she didn't show it.

"Very well, Harry. But I have to ask you to sleep in the infirmary tonight.

No, you cannot return to Gryffindor house right now. It is three in the morning

and if you'd look into a mirror you would find that you resemble a ghost a little

too much. Some hot chocolate and maybe a light sleep potion will do, I think.

And I will have no arguments about it!" She added in a mocking tone.

Harry only nodded silently. She was right. A cup of chocolate would be fine.

But the thought of having to sleep in the infirmary didn't thrill him too much.

If he didn't return to Gryffindor Tower he would have to answer a lot of

unwanted questions later. But McGonagall had made her statement clear...

Maybe he had more luck with the school nurse.

Thus, he silently trotted after McGonagall as she led him to the hospital wing

and to a rather overprotective Madam Pomfrey.

Shortly after McGonagall had left, the nurse gave him a huge cup of chocolate.

She looked sympathetically at him.

'Now or never', Harry thought and tried his luck.

"Madam Pomfrey, I had a terrible dream, you know, and I appreciate this chocolate

very much but it is so lonely in here. I am not sick or anything. Please, I

want to sleep in my own dorm - with my friends. Please."

He looked sadly at her. And fortunately for him, Madam Pomfrey seemed to

understand.

"Well, Professor McGonagall wanted you to stay for the night but, well, I don't want

you to feel alone in here. Besides," She paused and looked searchingly at him.

"I am the one to make medical decisions. After you have finished your chocolate

you may go. But take care of yourself, will you?"

He nodded thankfully at her and returned his attention to the cup in front of him.

***

"Helloooo! Earth to Harry, do you copy?" Ron waved a hand in front Harry's eyes, 

desperately trying to get his attention as they were having breakfast.

"What?" Harry's head jerked up and he looked confused at Ron. 

Seeing his friend's worried look he smiled faintly.

"Sorry Ron. I... I didn't sleep well last night. Just a bit tired, that's all."

Ron eyed him suspiciously. 

"Well, if you say so. Didn't have another one of those nightmares?"

Harry frowned. Should he tell Ron? The last thing he wanted was to think of the dream.

And what good would it do, anyway? All he had learned in this dream was that the

ministry had Snape tortured to get information out of him. Not a very useful dream.

Okay, maybe useful but dreadful as well. Too dreadful.

He looked at the head table where Dumbledore's seat was still empty.

"No," Harry said finally. "I just didn't find sleep. Really." 

He tried a more convincing grin but his friend still looked a bit doubtful. 

But whether he knew something or not, Ron only nodded and then smiled as well. 

"You know what, Ron," Harry said as he helped himself with another slice of bread.

"Sometimes you remind me much of your mother. If I'm not careful I may be getting

two Weasley jumpers this Christmas."

He dodged as Ron playfully tried to hit him with his spoon.

"Just wait," Ron said with a malicious grin, "I'll make you a maroon!"

"Boys," muttered Hermione and helped herself to another croissant.

***

After breakfast the three Gryffindors headed towards the Charms classroom. Like Potions,

they had this class with the Slytherins. 'Fine,' Harry thought as the first few

Slytherin fifth years came into view. It were Draco Malfoy and - as always - Crabbe

and Goyle. 'Just what I need now. A show-off with Mr. I-Am-The-Future-Ruler-Of-The-World.

Well, maybe he'll just ignore me.' Trying not to arise Malfoy's attention, Harry and

his friends passed him as casual as possible. He was fortunate. It seemed Malfoy was too

engaged into a conversation than to bother with some lowly Gryffindor.

"... just another proof of the Light side's so-called loyalty." Malfoy was saying in a low voice.

"You'd think someone like Dumbledore'd protect his friends. Well, who can blame him?

It is so much easier to simply give in to an idiot like Fudge than to make one's hands

dirty with trying to get a supposed friend off the hook." His voice was dripping with

sarcasm and disdain. 

Harry had to force himself from stopping dead. It was not the disrespect for Dumbeldore 

that startled him but the meaning of Malfoy's words.

Giving in to Fudge? Not protecting a friend? That sounded like - but Malfoy simply could

not know about Snape.

He frowned hard.

"Harry?" Hermione asked next to him. "What's wrong?" Ron eyed him questioningly as well.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure they were alone in the classroom.

Then, he headed for their table and motioned them to come closer. As soon as they were seated he

addressed his friends in a careful whisper.

"Did you hear what Malfoy said?"

Ron snorted. "Hmpf. You'd think I had better things to do than listen to Malfoy!"

"Well," Harry explained. "He was complaining about Dumbledore. Said the Headmaster had 

deserted a friend to keep his hands clean. That he had rather given in to Fudge than to help."

He looked from Hermione to Ron.

"Doesn't that remind you of something?"

Ron raised his eyebrows slightly. "But Malfoy wouldn't know about Snape, would he?"

Harry shrugged uneasily. "No, he shouldn't. I mean there are only very few people who

know about it at all. You two, me and Dumbledore."

"And," Hermione said with a dramatic pause, "Fudge. As well as at least some of his

advisors at the ministry. Advisors we can almost safely assume are at least partially

Voldemort's spies... Think of Lucius Malfoy, for example."  
She paused and frowned as well.

"Although I don't know how telling Draco about Snape's arrest fits into their plan.

I thought Fudge and Dumbledore had agreed to keep that secret."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, either. Maybe it is just a coincidence or Malfoy heard of it by chance."

But deep down Harry knew that this was very unlikely. When so much was at stake, neither

side could afford a mistake - however small it might be.

But then _what _was Bransom - or Malfoy Sr. or who-ever was behind this - playing at?

Again, he fought with himself whether or not to tell Ron and Hermione about his dream.

But even if he wanted to, there was no opportunity because the other students entered

the classroom and Harry did not want to risk being overheard.

He sighed silently. This whole matter had to wait until the afternoon.

***

Two hours later, Harry left the Charms classroom quite exhausted. Normally, he did not

feel this tired after Professor Flitwick's class but the circumstances were anything but

'normal'. Hermione and Ron walked in front of him, obviously deep into a conversation.

It could have been about the weather or Fudge's politics - Harry did not care.

During Charms he had found some time to think about the current situation.

It simply was not fair - like always. Why did _he_ of all people have to worry about

yet another of Voldemort's plans. Why did he have to worry about _Snape_ - the very man

who had made almost every single potions lesson a nightmare for Harry. And deliberately so.

One would think Harry had enough on his mind with the upcoming O.W.L.s and Quidditch.

But no, he had to spy after Dumbledore and Fudge that fateful Saturday.

Mentally, he kicked himself. That was where his lust for adventure and curiosity had got him.

But then again he was no small first year anymore. He had been able to thwart Voldemort's

plans twice - well, thrice if you counted the events at Godric's Hollow.

This was just another opportunity to show the Dark Lord his limits. 

Yeah, that was the spirit.

Harry shook his head. Too late to change things. Last night's events had brought him

right into the middle of Dumbledore's plan. Even if the Headmaster did not know this, yet.

Where was he, anyway? He hadn't been at breakfast, but perhaps...

Some way ahead he spotted Professor McGonagall. Maybe she knew if he was back.

"Sorry, Herm." He said while he passed his friend and rushed to McGonagall.

"Professor." He called.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I wondered... Is the Headmaster back, yet? I still need to see him."

McGonagall sighed.

"You are lucky, Mr. Potter. He has just returned. Though I would advise you to

visit him later, if it can wait that long, that is. He has had quite a journey."

Harry thought about it for a second.

"Thank you, Professor, but I am afraid I will have to see him at once."

McGonagall nodded. "Well then, Mr. Potter. You should find Dobby in front of the

Headmaster's office. He can help you get in." Once again, she nodded and left.

"_Though I would advise you to visit him later_..." a mocking voice said behind him.

Startled, Harry turned -

And looked right into Draco Malfoy's sneering face.

"What is your problem, Malfoy?" Harry asked, rather annoyed by the Malfoy's tone.

If possible, the other's sneer only got bigger. He grabbed Harry lightly by the shoulders and

pulled him to a dark corner.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" He whispered. "Our dear Headmaster runs from Pontius to Pilatus.

Wherever someone needs the great Albus Dumbledore's help, there he goes as fast

as he can - but what about his duties at Hogwarts? If a student - even someone like

you, Potter - has a problem, he should be there for him. And if some of the staff

need his help, he should get them off the hook, as well.

Say for example the ministry wants to sack someone. Isn't it Dumbledore's duty to

defend that person, to let no harm come to him?

Come on, Potter? Even a sullen Gryffindor like you is bound to agree with me on this point."

Harry just stood there thunderstruck. Not only had Malfoy spoken about Dumbledore in the most

disrespectful manner but he had also confirmed his suspicions - almost, at least.

He had to be sure. Maybe if he pressed Malfoy a bit?

"What do you want to tell me, Malfoy? Who the Headmaster didn't want to help?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "How thick are you, Potter? Which staff member disappeared recently

out of a sudden with no word from him since? Huh?"

'Almost there.' Harry thought and put on his most disbelieving face.

"You don't mean - Snape? Dumbeldore said, he had to leave for a short time.

He will return soon, just wait and you'll see."

Malfoy snorted.

"No-one will return from where Snape is." He seemed to reconsider.

"Well, no-one except Black, that is."

He eyed Harry with another superior sneer.

"Mark my words, Potter." He turned to go, but stopped.

"Oh, and... have fun with your friend, the Headmaster."

Laughing rather unpleasantly, he went away.

Harry stared after him, eyes closing a bit. So Malfoy had indeed been talking about Snape.

But _why_ did he know? What were the Death Eaters playing at? Because Harry was sure it was

no incident that the son of Lucius Malfoy knew something that should have been a

well-kept secret.

Sighing, Harry stepped out of the dark. Ron and Hermione were of course long gone.

He would talk with them about his conversation with Malfoy later.

Now, he had a Headmaster to visit.

TBC...

* * *

There you have it. A whole chapter with neither Snape nor Dumbledore. But at least

the Headmaster will be present in chapter 8, which will be posted as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, I cannot say just _when_ this will be, but I will post it. Promise!

Now to my reviewers:

K.B. Denzer: I am terribly sorry that I overlooked your review. I really am. Hope you like

this chapter. (BTW, I hope you got my mail.)

vmr: Again, I have to apologise for not spotting your review…

Clio:Thanks for the kind words. I thought FFN's shutdown was the main reason.

Debbi:I am sorry if I did not write fast enough. I do my best but I have little time.

*sighs*

QtPie79:Thanks you!

Anja:Take that for sure: Even if it takes ages to finish (I hope not), I WILL do so.

Midasgirl:YOUR Snape??? Ok, I won't press the matter…

Karello:That was a really nice review; thanks for your comments.

Skye:Well, thanks and here you go.

Juliss:In my opinion (and thus in my story) it is not know that Snape was once a DE.

Mr. Malfoy used his power to convince (almost) everyone that he was forced

to join Voldemort's circle and thus he cannot be blamed.

Snape on the other side never admitted officially that he followed the Dark Lord.

Therefore, it would be quite a shock if it became know he was a DE.

(I repeat: that's my opinion.)

summersun:Thanks for the encouragement. BTW: Where were you this summer, _summerson_?

It rained all August… (only joking)

Snidgey:It made you shiver… Well, it seems I did it right then, didn't I? (He, he, he)

Have a nice week!

CJ


	8. The Blow

Hello! I am back!

I know it's been quite a while, but I have been really busy with work during the last weeks. Unfortunately, this is still the case. BUT I don't want to disappoint my readers by not posting.

So here it comes, chapter 8!!!

Before it starts I wish to thank my Betas Danae and Pigwidgeon37. **What would I do without you?**

The Chaos Begins

__

From: Caius Julius

Chapter 8: The Blow

While Harry climbed the stairs he still thought about Malfoy's words. 

__

'Ok, let's get this straight. Dumbledore and Fudge both agreed to keep Snape's arrest secret. Period. But still Malfoy knows. Must come from his father, naturally - he still has connections to the ministry, after all. And m ore importantly, he seems to be something like Voldemort's right-hand man. Could it be a mere coincidence that Draco knows about it? Maybe he heard someone tell his father or read a report or something...

No, not likely. Malfoy Sr. surely wouldn't let important documents lie around in his house for everyone to see.

Then this leaves only the possibility that Mr. Malfoy told his son about it deliberately...

Of course! Fudge certainly is a weak character and would not hesitate to betray Dumbledore, if necessary. But then, he has a strong interest in keeping everything hushed up and, moreover, he still depends on Dumbledore in more than one way – and he knows it. So I don't really think he betrayed him. No, definitely not. I bet he doesn't know that Malfoy told his son about Snape, either. 

Hmm, but still... So the question is not what would Fudge gain from Draco Malfoy's knowledge but what would the Death Eaters.'

He sighed and shook his head. Well, at least that was something.

Finally he rounded the last corner and immediately stopped dead.

No, he must be on the wrong floor. There was no Gargoyle to be seen. Only something red, over and over covered with pink feathers. 

Ewww, whoever put THAT here had a very bad taste.

He was about to turn away when he saw Dobby. The house-elf was sitting on top of the something and scrubbed it with a really big handkerchief.

"Dobby?" Harry said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on Dumbledore's floor? At least that's what McGonagall said."

The elf looked at Harry and smiled delightedly.

"Dobby is, Harry Potter Sir! Dobby is."

He pointed to the red something beneath him.

"Dobby is cleaning Professor Dumbledore's Gargoyle, Sir. See, I freed its eyes."

He showed Harry two spots where one could see stone.

"Bad Peeves!" Dobby continued, sounding rather enraged. "Is coming last night and putting all this paint on Gargoyle. And now Dobby has to clean! We house-elves is not liking poltergeists."

Harry had to hide a grin under his hand. It was the perfect picture:

A red painted stone-Gargoyle (though you almost couldn't see any stone) with all those funny pink feathers and a furious house-elf on top of it. Where was Colin with his camera when he needed him?

Harry stepped closer. "Well, " he began again. "I was hoping you could tell me how to get into Dumbledore's office. I need to talk to him."

Smiling again, Dobby jumped off the Gargoyle.

"Of course Dobby is helping Harry Potter!"

Harry had only wanted Dobby to tell him the password but the elf obviously wanted to open the secret passageway himself. Dobby stepped pompously in front of the Gargoyle - well, as pompously as someone covered all over in feathers could be anyway.

He cleared his throat and said: "Bubble Gum!"

This had the desired effect and Dobby grinned proudly.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said, grinning back.

"Dobby is glad to be of help. Now I is going back to cleaning!"

With that the elf turned and hopped on the Gargoyle again.

Still smiling, Harry stepped into the passageway.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he found the door already ajar.

"Come in, Harry." He heard Dumbledore's voice from inside. "Please take a seat. Care for a cup of tea?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Sir."

While Dumbledore poured the tea into two cups he eyed Harry with a amused twinkle in his eyes, though Harry could swear he had seen a hint of sadness there only moments ago.

"Now Harry," the Headmaster said. 

"What brings you up here? Aren't you supposed to be in classes right now?"

"No, Sir." Harry answered. "We'd have Potions, normally. But since Professor Snape..."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Well, that still leaves my first question. How may I help you?"

Harry sighed and thought about the previous night. Where to begin?

"You see, Sir, I had another one of those dreams. But this time it wasn't about Voldemort."

Dumbledore frowned slightly but didn't interrupt.

"Instead," Harry continued. "I found myself in a cell in Azkaban. Snape's cell to be precise. And... things are not turning out well."

Dumbledore's frown grew. "What happened?"

"There was this Ministry official - Bransom was his name. He sort-of interrogated Snape. Professor Snape, I mean. He taunted him and tried to provoke him. He told Professor Snape you'd seen through his charade

and believed him to be Voldemort's spy."

Although he didn't want to relive the last night, Harry told the Headmaster everything he could remember, everything Brandom had said and what Snape's reaction had been.

When he had finished, Dumbledore slowly shook his head, looking very sad.

"Did he believe Bransom?"

"Professor Snape? Honestly, I don't know. You know, at first not. As I told you he literally jumped at Bransom's throat when the Ministry man indicated Snape you'd given him up. But after that..." Harry went silent, remembering the Dementors and what they had done.

For a few minutes none of them said anything. But then, Dumbledore was the first to break the silence.

"And this Bransom - I have never heard of him, by the way - do you think he is one of Voldemort's men, Harry? You understand that this point is most crucial, do you?"

Harry nodded. "I believe he is. I guess if he was with our side he wouldn't put so much effort into driving a wedge between you and him."

Again silence.

"Harry," Dumbledore began. "How is Severus? Both physically and mentally."

The fifth-year sighed. Obviously, this must have been the question Dumbledore was most interested in. 

"Not well, to say the least. It was dark and I didn't see much of him but he looked terrible. The sooner he gets out of there the better."

Again, Dumbledore simply nodded. Strange to think that someone could actually like the violent-tempered Potions Master, but Harry knew Snape was Dumbledore's friend. It had to be hard on him to just sit there

without being able to help his friend when he needed him most. 

Only natural that someone like Malfoy thought Dumbledore was heartless.

Malfoy... That reminded Harry of something.

"Sir," he interrupted Dumbledore's thoughts. "Are you aware that Draco Malfoy knows about Snape being in Azkaban?"

The Headmaster looked at him with a slight frown. "No, I am not. But, Harry, are you sure about this? It is supposed to be highly classified information - as you well know."

Harry couldn't help but squirm a bit, remembering how Hermione and he had spied on the Headmaster and Fudge earlier that year.

"Absolutely, Sir. Malfoy told me himself right before I went to your office. And he hasn't really tried to keep it hushed up, you know. When I was on my way to class this morning, I found him standing in front of the classroom talking with his housemates and it was obvious to me that they were discussing Snape. In fact, Malfoy believes you have abandoned Snape. That you refused to help him."

Harry paused. "I wonder what he's up to. You know, I thought about it on my way up here. I don't think that Fudge would betray you without a very good reason, which he doesn't appear to have. So I suppose we can exclude that he was the one who decided to let this happen, of that I am sure. So it must be Malfoy Sr.'s or Voldemort's idea. But why?"

The frown on Dumbledore's forehead only got bigger.

"That makes no sense... Unless..." His eyes went wide. "Of course! It DOES make sense! Only too well."

At Harry's questioning look, Dumbledore continued.

"Unless I am mistaken, young Malfoy might deliver their final - and possibly fatal - blow. I hope I am wrong but if not..." He shook his head.

"I am afraid we won't have to wait too long. I cannot say more right now. I have to think it out, Harry. But don't be surprised if I call you to my office after Dinner. Maybe you have to tell this story to Professor Lupin as well."

Harry was even more confused. Now what was that about?

His confusion had to be fairly obvious, since the Headmaster smiled faintly at him.

"You see, Harry, I don't want to upset you right now in case I am wrong. Presently, you have enough on your mind, I believe."

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered. But deep down he wished Dumbledore had told him all the same. Now he was going to wonder all afternoon what the Headmaster had been alluding to. Darn!

"Fine, Harry. Now I think it is best you return to your friends. Let's hope we don't meet again so soon."

Harry nodded and after saying good-bye he left Dumbledore's office. He had to admit he was almost more confused than before.

***

As the day passed, Harry began to understand what the Headmaster had been fearing.

When he was on his way to the owlery to pay Hedwig a visit, he overheard some Slytherins talk about Snape – 

Harry could have sworn he heard the word "Azkaban" as well.

Obviously, Malfoy had talked to his Housemates. Well, only naturally. He had talked to Crabbe and Goyle, hadn't he?

But then, when went down to the library to meet with Hermione he couldn't avoid listening to a conversation between a Ravenclaw group. They were talking about Snape as well, in suspiciously hushed voices.

Harry frowned. That surely was no coincidence. But why should Malfoy talk to Ravenclaws? He didn't seem to have the slightest interest in them most of the time.

Well, he could ask Hermione, maybe she had heard something.

But as it turned out, that wasn't necessary because as soon as he had taken a seat next to his friend, Hermione leaned over to him.

"Do you know what I just heard some Hufflepuffs talk about?" She asked him under her breath.

"They didn't know about Snape as well, did they?" Harry said against all hope.

Hermione frowned slightly. "Yes, they did. But what means '_as well_'? Who else knows about it? This morning it was just us and Malfoy..."

Harry sighed. "Well, now it is something like the entire school. Obviously, word spread around faster than you could say 'Azkaban'."

Hermione shook her head. "So it is only a matter of time until everyone knows – or seems to know - the truth.

Poor Headmaster. I don't want to be in his shoes."

Harry looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Harry, isn't it obvious? Now that everybody heard the rumours he simply has to tell them what really happened - or something close to it. He has a lot of explanations to give. Very difficult ones, if he doesn't want to risk the school's reputation. You know, that's what Fudge had warned him of: as soon as the parents learn of it, owls will be literally storming the castle. There is only one thing he can do in that case."

Finally, Harry understood. "Of course! I should have known from the start! That is Malfoy's goal..."

Now it was Hermione's turn to frown. "His goal was to make Dumbledore explain everything? Why would that help him? True, the Headmaster surely cannot expose-" she paused and made sure nobody was around. 

"He cannot expose Snape's role as a spy. His only way out is to say that he didn't know of Snape being a Death Eater to keep his own back free. But that would rather help Snape, wouldn't it? Dumbledore wouldn't betray his deal with Fudge but keep Snape's record with the Death Eaters clean."

Harry shook his head. 

"Not if the Death Eaters are behind it - because that is exactly what they want. You see, they - the Death Eaters, that is – are trying very hard to estrange Snape from Dumbledore. I think they believe he is somehow on their side but his connection to Dumbledore is a risk they don't want to take. And you're right: to both the parents and the students it would be really assuring if the Headmaster said he didn't know about Snape... 

But what would it mean to Snape himself?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded. "He'd feel abandoned, betrayed even."

"Exactly," Harry said with a flat voice. "And that makes him an easy target for them." He paused and looked at the ceiling. "And do you know what is the worst of it? That we can do absolutely nothing to prevent it.

This is a one-way road. I just hope the Headmaster knows what he is doing."

Hermione nodded, staring at the desk. "Or else..."

Harry sighed. "Yes. Or else."

TBC...

Hope you liked it. And please remember people: I would highly appreciate any comments.

Now to my dear reviewers:

****

MMM: I promise I will. And the unpredictability is mainly because I don't know what happens, either. You can thank the characters...

****

handa: Hmmm, I won't tell you what happens in the end, but keep reading. I hope you won't be disappointed.

****

Clio: The aftermath of Draco's little scheme becomes clear next chapter...

****

Lady Lupin: Well, knowing my writing speed I only can wish you patience and hope you are still with me.

****

Blackletter: I definitely agree with you here.

****

K.B. Denzer: You get it!

****

Oracle: Thank you ever so much for your wonderful review. I liked working with you as Beta very much and am sorry that you don't have the time for it anymore. But I do hope you like the further progress of the story.

****

Bluemoon: Thanks!

****

cloudshape: You are right, it has been a while. Hopefully, the next one comes a bit sooner. (Keep your fingers crossed!)


	9. Dumbledore’s Course of Action

[I hope NOW the upload works. Sorry if you happen to have me Author Alert and got three Alerts on a new chapter...]

Hello folks! I am back yet again. This chapter took longer than I anticipated. Sorry for the delay.

Unfortunately, the next one might take even longer since I have so much work to do.

So if anyone would kindly curse my instructor... (only joking).

Well, the good thing is I know perfectly well where this story is heading, so I only have to write it down. _Only..._

As always I would be very delighted to hear (or rather read) what you think of this chapter and the story in general.

DISCLAIMER: 

Harry Potter & Co. **=** JK Rowling

Me **NOT** JK Rowling

****

THUS: Harry Potter & Co. **NOT **Me

Quod erat demonstrandum!

Before the story continues I would like to thank my Beta readers,

****

Pigwidgeon37 and **Danae**.

Thank you ever so much.

****

The Chaos Begins

From: Caius Julius

Chapter 9: Dumbledore's Course of Action

Harry and Hermione sat in the library for a while before Harry excused himself. He simply had to go for a walk.

He was depressed because there was nothing he could do. But above all he was angry. Angry at Voldemort

because of his relentless thirst for power, of himself because he had been so childish as to spy on Dumbledore

and Fudge, and...

He stopped dead.

There, not far away stood the very one who had so brilliantly composed the last intrigue.

Draco Malfoy.

Upon seeing him, Harry's anger got the better of him and he almost stormed towards the Slytherin, who was

leaning against a wall, for once not accompanied by his cronies.

"You!" Harry spat.

Malfoy just turned his head lazily to him.

"Yes, Potter? What about me?" He smirked.

"How... how dare you! Didn't have anything better to do than-" Harry bit his lip. 

He had to be careful not to give away that he knew about Snape as well.

Fortunately, Malfoy didn't seem to have noticed.

"To do WHAT, Potter?" His faked smile only grew wider.

Harry bared his teeth. Carefully now!

"To tell everybody your... your SUSPICIONS! Don't deny it has been you! All over the school I heard people

repeating exactly what you had told me after History of Magic. Didn't satisfy you to tell only me, did it?"

He almost shouted now.

"No, you had to give hints to EVERYONE - not caring if it would get the school or Dumbledore into trouble!"

Malfoy snorted and leaned closer to Harry.

"Well, Potter. You will soon see that they weren't mere suspicions but the truth. And didn't our beloved

Headmaster always teach us to be honest with each other, hm? Then wouldn't I do him a favour by putting

it into perspective? You should appreciate it instead of breathing fire down on me."

Again that smirk that made Harry wish to strike down at the Slytherin.

Harry narrowed his eyes and tried not to shout again.

"The truth? You wouldn't recognize the truth if it hit you in the face, Malfoy. All you do is twist and form all possible

bits and pieces until they fit into some far-fetched half-truth that serves YOUR purposes, only.

Or - I wonder - your father and his FRIENDS'."

The smile on Malfoy's face vanished and he straightened himself as if to threaten Harry.

"Wait and see, Potter. Then we'll know just WHO had been the one telling far-fetched things.

Oh, and by the way, your pitiful remarks about my family are nothing more than envy on your part.

But so very understandably, Potter, considering your own "wealth", hm?"

With that he smirked once more and stepped past Harry, an air of over-confidence and, above all, arrogance around him.

Harry laid his head against the wall and tried to calm down. That had NOT been a very satisfying conversation.

But it had helped him to get rid of some of his anger. Although he wasn't sure this anger wouldn't return soon,

when the Headmaster was bound to make an announcement.

So Harry slowly went back to his common room, half aware of the many small groups of other students,

who were no longer caring to talk QUIETLY about Malfoy's rumours.

When he arrived at Gryffindor Tower, more than one of his housemates asked him what he thought about

certain gossip they had heard. Harry only shrugged and went straight to his dormitory. 

Somehow, the conversation with Malfoy had tired him out.

Laying on his bed, he absent-mindedly flipped through one of his favourite Quidditch books,

silently counting the minutes until lunch.

Was it really only forenoon?

***

Harry must have fallen asleep because suddenly Ron was bent over him.

"Hello? Harry? Come on, sleepy-head. It is time for lunch."

Mumbling something inaudible, Harry got up.

"Really," Ron went on. "Falling asleep in the light of day. At least your hair is not too messed up.

At least not more than usual."

Harry had no time to answer because Ron shoved him out of the room.

When they emerged from the stairs they were greeted by Hermione who appeared to have waited for them.

"Finally." She said and bent closer to her friends.

"You know, I believe something is up. There is a certain tension among the staff."

When they entered the Great Hall Harry knew what Hermione had referred to. All the teachers were already there,

as were most of the students. And none of the staff were looking happy or even remotely good humoured.

Instead, they seemed to try very hard not to bear too grave expressions.

Thus, Harry was not surprised to see Professor Dumbledore rise from his seat. Quietly, the Headmaster gazed

around the Hall, which had by now fallen totally silent. Anticipation hung in the air.

"My dear students," Dumbledore said at last. 

His voice sounded friendly as always but there was no mistaking the strain in it. 

"As you know, I have been to London and returned only this very morning. But since then I have heard

more rumours and whispering than in the whole term before today. Considering that we are a small and

very close community, it is only natural that there are always events to talk about. Although this time it has

been mainly _one _event and only _one _person everyone seems to be interested in."

He fell silent and once again gazed from table to table. The Great Hall was almost painfully still.

After taking a deep breath, Dumbledore continued.

"I would have preferred not to have to tell you this, but because of the new situation I can no longer conceal the truth."

Harry frowned slightly. Did the Headmaster mean the truth as it had happened on that fateful Saturday?

He couldn't possibly tell the whole student body the events of that day, could he?

"I am sure," Dumbledore went on. "You all remember the morning I announced that Severus Snape had to leave

for an urgent business of his."

Harry frowned even more. Since when did Dumbledore speak of Snape and _not_ use the title 'Professor'?

"Basically, this is true." The Headmaster continued. "But only part of it. These are dark times and I am sure

you understand this means that there have to be taken certain measures which wouldn't have been necessary

if it weren't for our present situation.

"During Voldemort's first rise, Severus Snape was rumoured to be having more than a slight interest

in the Dark Arts - but there never was any true evidence. Despite all that, I had great confidence in him.

I would never have appointed him Potions Master if I hadn't trusted him."

Whispers could be heard all over the Hall.

"Still, the suspicions against him remained. Then, at the end of the last school year after the tragic outcome

of the Triwizard-Tournament, he conducted himself in such a way - which I cannot explain to you in detail - that...

that we were beginning to fear those old rumours were indeed true. It was then that the Minister of Magic

decided to keep a close eye on Severus Snape.

Unfortunately, he seems to have found enough proof. And I fear I might have completely misjudged him."

Again those whispers.

"I wish I could tell you otherwise. But as it turns out the rumours, which could been heard all day, are true.

Severus Snape has indeed been taken to Azkaban until further proof of his innocence can be found."

Now there was more than whispers - people were talking agitatedly, even the staff table was not silent.

Holding up his hands, Dumbledore signalled to the students to become quiet again. It took some moments before

he once more held everyone's attention.

"Because of these events I feel impelled of (isn't it 'impelled to'? I don't have my phrasal verbs dictionary

here in the office) temporarily suspending Severus Snape from his duties as Potions Master and

Head of Slytherin House.

Right now I cannot say when I will be able to lift the suspension. But I can tell you one thing:

As long as the former Professor Snape is rumoured to support the Dark Side I certainly will not let him teach here again."

He paused and breathed a few times. It was obvious that this had been really hard for him.

"I went to London partially because I wanted to look for a temporary substitute Potions Master.

Considering the latest events that proved to be quite difficult. But I was able to convince an old friend of mine

to step in at least for this term so I can hire a new teacher. Thus, Mr. Castor Leeton will start teaching next Monday

and I expect you to treat him with due respect.

Also, Professor Sinistra has agreed to become Slytherin's new Head of House.

"I feel most of you need some time to think or talk about this. Of course I do not want the lessons to be disturbed

that way. So I decided to cancel today's classes. 

I thank you for your attention and hope that this matter will not divide us."

With that he sat down again.

For a few seconds nobody spoke.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of utter disbelief. They had expected something not too obviously

in favour of Snape,but this?

Carefully, Harry glanced at the Slytherin table. Almost everyone looked downright shocked - not unlike

all the other houses. But the difference was that they didn't seem outraged about their Head of House

being connected with Voldemort. Harry got the impression they rather believed Snape had been betrayed

by Dumbledore. As far as Harry knew, the Slytherins liked Snape as their Head of House very much.

(Well, not to wonder!)

He wanted to turn back to his friends when he noticed something. Or rather someone: Draco Malfoy.

The fifth-year didn't seem angry at all. On the contrary, he wore a very self-satisfied smile, looking extremely smug.

As if this had been exactly what he had wanted...

Harry frowned. What was it that Malfoy had told him some hours ago?

Something about truth and that his suspicions weren't far-fetched and that they would soon see who had been right...

His eyes widened and he looked back at Dumbledore. The Headmaster wore a grave expression, not touching

the food that had appeared on his plate. He seemed completely tired and disappointed.

Harry leaned close to Hermione.

"Well, at least now we know what Malfoy had been aiming at."

She nodded silently.

"But I wonder," Harry continued, making sure nobody else listened.

"Why didn't the Headmaster defend Snape in some way? You could almost say he sentenced him already.

Why didn't he help him?"

Hermione seemed to think about it for a while. Finally, she shook her head almost unnoticeably. 

"But he did, Harry." She whispered. "I'll tell you after lunch."

And with that she returned her concentration to her meal and Harry was again left to his thoughts.

Now what was that all about?

***

"So, what did you mean," Harry asked Hermione later. "Dumbledore helped Snape in a way?"

They were sitting in the library once more, Harry and Ron were looking at their friend with great interest. 

"Well," she began, sounding like a teacher. "It is quite simple. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

So, Dumbledore comes back from London and hears all those rumours – far too specific to be a coincidence.

He has to do something because the secret is no longer a secret. Thus, he has to explain things -"

Ron nodded and waved his hand disquietingly.

"Yes, we know that, Hermione. But why did the Headmaster say what he said? He didn't quite shield Snape,

did he. Rather exposed him if you ask me."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We get there, Ron. But please, patience!" She glared at him.

"So you are saying Dumbledore abandoned Snape. Well, what did he do that makes you think so?"

Ron and Harry exchanged uncertain looks.

"He said Snape was with the Dark Side." Ron stated finally.

Hermione shook her head. 

"He merely said Snape was _rumoured _to be with You-Know-Who. 'Rumoured' – not 'known'.

The Headmaster didn't even once mention that Snape had been a Death Eater. He spoke of 'evidence',

of 'proof' but not strong enough to send him to Azkaban straight away all these years. Only now that the situation

became tense the Ministry saw the need to arrest Snape. Quasi as some sort of precaution.

And this substitute teacher – Castor Leeton – is not only a friend of Dumbledore's but also a respected member

of the Ministry of Magic."

Ron gave her a suspicious look.

"How do you want to know _that_? I mean, Dumbledore simply said he was a friend of his. Certainly you don't

expect the Headmaster to trust one of _Fudge's_ associates, do you?"

Hermione sighed.

"First: I read about him, you know. He did write some really interesting essays about various themes. 

He may not be as commonly known as other members of the ministry but from what I found out his opinion

carries a considerable weight. At least outside Fudge's circle. Thus, If he shows his trust in Dumbledore

and the school the parents surely will not start an uproar about this whole affair."

"Of course," Harry murmured. "Brilliant."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"To everyone it must be quite clear that Snape is indeed a dark wizard – one who had fooled the ministry

and Dumbledore as well – when in fact he is on Dumbledore's side... Or so I hope." He added.

"Exactly," Hermione said, a triumphant smile on her face. "that way, no-one can blame the Headmaster.

Hogwarts is safe. At least that part of Malfoy's dirty plan didn't work out."

She paused and her expression became somewhat graver.

"But the other hit home, I am afraid. You remember what we have been talking about this morning, Harry?

How Snape would feel abandoned? Well, the whole Slytherin table was convinced Dumbledore had betrayed Snape.

And if I remember correctly, your opinion wasn't very different. Dumbledore may have been able to prevent the school

from being harmed. But his announcement might well be the final straw for Snape alone in his cell in Azkaban.

Now his interrogators have the 'proof' that Dumbledore really stopped believing in him."

Harry nodded but silently congratulated the Headmaster a second time. An evil grin started to appear on his face.

Soon, Remus Lupin would visit Snape and assure him of the Headmaster's trust.

Let Malfoy celebrate the outcome of his little intrigue – in a few days the tide would turn and then, Malfoy, and then!

TBC...

****

Blackletter: As the chapter's title says you will see Dumbledore's way to solve the problem soon.

****

Demeter: Hmmmm.... I hadn't planned more Draco but I will think about it now that you asked.

****

Reemaski: Wow! Thank you very much. I am, well, honoured!

****

K.B. Denzer: Don't know who I should pity more – your brother for braking his leg, or you for being his House-Elf...

****

Feisgirl: Heheheh! You will have to wait...

****

Wildwolf: I never said I was going to kill him – thinking about it, I never said I wasn't, either.

****

Dogbone: I will see what I can do.

****

Emma: Here it comes.

****

FinnFish: Sorry for the wait – I am a rather slow writer...

****

Nomad: Thanks for the praise – it makes me write faster, you can pat you on the shoulder for that!

BTW, I read your stories and I like them very much!!!

****

Lishel Fracrium: Hope you like this one as well.

****

Diva Goddess: Another one who wants to have more Draco – I seem to have to add him more often...

****

Barefoot: Thanks a lot. Remus will be in the next chapter, promise!

****

Cloudshape: Of course I went on. I do intend to finish this story!


	10. Planning an Operation

Hello again! Welcome to this story's first chapter in 2002. I hope you all like it

As much as you did as predecessors. Really, guys, you have been the most

Wonderful support I could have imagined. 

Disclaimer: Just to be on the safe side here, I want to repeat that most of

                     the characters are not my invention but JKR's.

To all those of you who took the time to leave a review: You made my days!

It is so encouraging to wake up and check your emails to see people acknowledge

my humble piece of work! Thank you very much!!!

Last but most certainly not least I have the pleasure to thank my wonderful

Betas, **Danae**, **Pigwidgeon** and **Skipper** for helping me with the various

Mistakes that keep visiting me during me work on the story.

THE CHAOS BEGINS From: Caius Julius 

**Chapter 10: Planning an Operation**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were still sitting in the library, thinking about their previous 

conversation, when all of a sudden Dobby appeared.

The House Elf hopped up on the desk, right in front of Harry.

"Hi Dobby," Harry said, smiling at the Elf. 

"I see you've freed yourself of those feathers. The Gargoyle is his stony self again then?"

Dobby nodded, grinning himself. "Oh yes it is, Harry Potter, Sir. I was working hard 

but now it's as good as new." He considered for a few moments. "Even better, me 

thinks." There was no mistaking the pride in his voice.

"But I is not here to speak of the Gargoyle. I is on a mission for Headmaster 

Dumbledore."

"What mission, Dobby?" Ron asked. "Does it involve all of us?"

"No, Sir." Dobby shook his head, again looking at Harry.

"Only Harry Potter." He tilted his head as if considering whether or not to confide the

 details of his "mission" to Ron and Hermione.

"But since you are friends of Harry Potter...," he finally continued. 

"I is to take you to Professor Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Sir."

Ron rolled his eyes. 

"That's all? Come on, Dobby, I thought it was something _important. _

A simple 'please go to the Headmaster's office' would have been sufficient, 

don't you think so?"

Dobby made a disapproving sound and turned his back on Ron who exchanged

a grin with Hermione.

"If you would follow me, Harry Potter," Dobby said and jumped back onto the floor.

Harry winked at Ron and went after the House Elf.

* * *

When they arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Harry had to congratulate 

Dobby for his work on the Gargoyle. Not a single feather could be seen. He thanked 

the House Elf and went past the statue.

Harry knocked on the door and entered – stopping dead as soon as he had stepped 

into the room. A strange sensation of déjà-vu came upon him as he saw that 

Dumbledore had a visitor. And not just any visitor, but Remus Lupin.

"Hello, Harry." Lupin said, his voice full of warmth.

Harry smiled. 

"I should have known you were here." He looked at the Headmaster who until then

had been watching quietly. 

"I gather that's why you told me to expect being called earlier today, isn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded. 

"Indeed, Harry, it is. But before you ask anything more, I have to tell you that things

are not as simple as we planned them the last time Remus Lupin was here. 

You remember that, don't you?"

Harry frowned slightly. 

"Yes, Sir, I do. You suggested Professor Lupin would go to Azkaban instead

of this Bransom person to convince Snape of your faith in him." 

He thought about Dumbledore's words. 

"This doesn't mean your plan has been thwarted, does it?"

Lupin shook his head. 

"Not completely, Harry. But we are forced to alter our course a bit."

"You see," Dumbledore explained. "When I went to London I learned that Fudge's 

advisors, as I will call them, had decided to increase the pressure on Professor 

Snape. That was no good news, of course. But when I arrived here and heard all 

those rumours the situation threatened to get out of hand. I immediately contacted 

Remus to ask for his advice and assistance." 

He paused, looking at Lupin with a strange expression on his face.

"Well, we came to the same conclusion. Unfortunately so, I may add."

Harry's frown grew even more. 

"Why unfortunately, Sir? What has become so dangerous, suddenly? I thought you

had the situation under control after your speech in the Great Hall today.

And when Professor Lupin will finally have talked to Snape all should be fine. 

What's wrong?"

Dumbledore sighed. 

"Well, generally you are right, Harry. _Generally. But because of young Mr. Malfoy's_

intrigue we are under time pressure. Useful as my announcement during lunch

certainly was to the school, you must be aware that the Death Eaters will use

it against Severus. Now they have the final 'proof' that I gave up on him. 

And they won't hesitate to confront him with it, I am afraid."

Harry nodded. That had been what he, Ron and Hermione had been talking

about after all. 

"The problem, Harry," said Lupin. "Is that we must act fast, as soon as possible, 

before the Death Eaters can do too much harm. Fortunately, the Headmaster was 

successful in getting the interrogation-schedule of this Bransom. _But he also learned _

that it has been decided to send Bransom to Azkaban not on his own but with an 

accomplice. Surely we can...  ehm... _invite them on a kind of outing. That's what we _

planned for Bransom from the beginning. But since there is another man we have to 

replace him as well."

Harry blinked. "And?"

"_And we don't have anyone to replace him with." Lupin concluded._

"Why?" Harry asked. "Professor Dumbledore could go with you."

"I would, Harry. "The Headmaster said. 

"But I have to take care of the real interrogators while Remus is in Azkaban."

"Then someone else. How about Sirius?" Harry paused and considered this 

possibility. The image of Snape, tortured and broken, came back to his mind. 

Making him meet Sirius in this condition was _not a wise thing to do. _

"Ok, maybe not Sirius." He added, finally.

Again, the Headmaster sighed heavily. 

"You see, Harry. This whole affair is known only to very few people.

Me, Professor Lupin – and you."

Harry stared. No, they couldn't... It was impossible.

"Errr, you don't want to send _me in there, do you?"_

Dumbledore and Lupin exchanged meaningful glances.

"Harry, we can't and won't force you," Lupin said quietly. 

"It is like the Headmaster said. It should be someone who knows the whole story. 

A lot more people know or at least guess bits and pieces of it but only very few know 

it to the full extent. And it is vital to know it, Harry. Otherwise we would risk far too 

much. Every new person we let in on the secret represents a dangerous risk. 

Far too many secrets are connected with Severus."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Another problem is we simply _have to act now. If we do nothing Severus will break_

eventually. If Voldemort learns what Severus knows our chances of victory in this

war will decrease rapidly.

"On the other hand if we choose someone who doesn't know half of the story, this 

person could unintentionally endanger the whole operation. As of yet, Voldemort 

does not know for sure that Severus is our spy. He might suspect but nothing more. 

If suddenly Severus' true role was revealed he might be able to keep our secrets 

safe and not betray us but he will die a most horrible death. 

I cannot allow that to happen."

Dumbledore paused for a moment as if to ponder what he had just said.

"But," Harry stuttered, thinking about the Headmaster's words. 

"If you don't want to risk bringing a newcomer in and you are unable to find someone 

to go with Professor Lupin... wouldn't that play into Voldemort's hands? You said 

yourself Snape would crack if you don't contact him. He'd be better off dead."

He frowned.

"You surely won't... kill him, will you?" He looked from Lupin to Dumbledore unbelievingly.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their sparkle and he looked sadly at Harry.

"We would lose a valuable spy but Voldemort couldn't force information out of 

Severus and he would be granted a quick and painless death. In fact this is 

something we agreed upon if ever a situation like this arose."

Harry stared at the wall. He hated the Dementors, hated the feelings they stirred up 

in him whenever they were near. A building full of those creatures was the least place 

he wanted to go. The thought of visiting Azkaban repulsed him immensely. 

But if he didn't go who would? Didn't the Headmaster say there was no-one else? 

Which meant that if he said no he was personally signing Snape's death sentence.

He sighed heavily. It wasn't fair. 

Why, oh why, did those things always happen to him? 

Granted, it was partially his fault this time but still… 

The way Lupin and the Headmaster had described their situation bore a close 

resemblance to blackmail. Either he went with Lupin or Snape would die.

But it wasn't all about Snape's death. Without him who would get information out of 

Voldemort's circle? 

(Harry still wondered how Snape had been accepted back into the fold.)

"Oh well," he finally said, looking into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Count me in. After all, I wouldn't want Snape's ghost to haunt me forever, blaming 

me for his death."

With that he sank into a seat next to Lupin and stared at Dumbledore's desk.

What was he getting himself into?

"Bravo!" Dumbledore said. "Harry, I am proud of you. Although I must say I never had 

any doubt about your decision."

Harry looked up to see the Headmaster smiling proudly at him.

He simply couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, Sir." He said.

Dumbledore sighed and straightened himself. "Now that this matter is cleared, we 

have to plan the operation itself. Unfortunately, the next time Bransom and his 

companion will visit Severus is tonight. That's too soon for us to intercept them.

But the day after tomorrow everything should be arranged."

He seemed to notice Harry's questioning look because he stopped and smiled at him.

"Of course, we cannot do everything in this operation ourselves, Harry. I met with 

Sirius Black while I was in London and he promised to keep an eye on Bransom. 

Also, he will provide the necessary diversion when we have to overpower him. 

As it happens," he added with a slight grin. "Bransom has a certain liking for dogs."

"Well," Lupin said with an amused voice. "he won't any more after he meets Sirius."

Harry nodded. So far everything was fine.

"That comes in handy. But how do we know who this other person will be? 

If I or Professor Lupin are to replace him we have to know who he is."

Lupin smiled grimly at him.

"In a certain way, Voldemort has the same problem we have, Harry.

We are convinced that not too many of his men know that he is behind 

Severus' arrest. Thus we believe he will send the same person as tonight. 

And we will learn who that is from Sirius tonight."

Again, Harry nodded in understanding. "I hope it will be as simple as it sounds."

Dumbledore sighed. 

"I have to admit  we don't have the time to plan more carefully, However, even if our

plan with Sirius fails, I have two other options of getting Bransom into our hands. 

But I must ask you not to inquire just what those are, Harry."

"Understood, Headmaster. For once I'm glad _not_ to know everything." 

He smiled a bit shyly.

Lupin laughed. "Sorry," he said and regained his composure.

"Ok, assume we've got the evil two captured and Harry and me are taking Polyjuice.

I guess the next step is how to get to Azkaban. But since we are Ministry officials 

that shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "That really is the easy part."

Harry frowned. _Easy_? They were going to Azkaban, where the Dementors lived.

How could going to a place like that be easy?

His worries must have been written clearly on his face because Lupin took his hand 

and looked Harry in the eye.

"Harry," he said. "don't be afraid. It's alright to fear the Dementors. Almost everyone 

does. That's why they guard Azkaban. Even the Death Eaters are afraid of them. 

Bransom is no exception, I am sure of it. And remember how wonderfully you got rid 

of them in your third year. Besides, they know that you are on their side – Bransom 

is, I mean."

This helped Harry feel better. He smiled slightly at Lupin. 

"Thanks. You're right. It's just that all those feelings came back at once. 

How I met one of these things on the train and how they almost got Sirius…" he choked. 

"When I think of going to Azkaban I always imagine I'd go there as a prisoner, 

not as an interrogator."

Lupin smiled and stroked his hair. "It's all right, Harry. The same goes for me. 

I don't like those monsters either, take my word for it. So, are you ready to go on?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Albus, if you want to continue…"

"As you wish, Remus." The Headmaster said. "When you are in Azkaban you will 

have to get to Severus. This is the tricky part. We have no knowledge of his 

condition. So be careful what you say and _how_ you say it. He isn't the most 

accessible person and I don't know how he will react when you tell him who you 

really are."

Harry cringed a bit. "Do we have to. I mean, ehm, Professor Snape and I… don't get 

along all too well, you know."

Dumbledore sighed. "Only too true. But that is a risk we have to take. Not every 

problem can be solved in advance. Let's just hope Severus doesn't believe you two 

to be a trick of Voldemort's."

"Ok, Sir." Harry said. But he still had more questions.

"Sir, just _how_ are we supposed to convince the Professor of our true intentions?

What if he doesn't believe us?"

Again, Dumbledore sighed. 

"Well, that, I am afraid, is entirely up to the two of you. Improvisation will be crucial. 

As soon as you have convinced Severus, he will know what to do. 

We have to trust his judgement. That's all the advice I can give you."

Harry was not entirely satisfied but he knew the Headmaster wouldn't say anything 

else on the matter. But still… 

They couldn't simply walk into Snape's cell, saying '_Hello, don't worry, we're not _

_here to torture you. We're just two of the people you despise most and we'd like to help you_.' 

No, that probably wouldn't do. Snape would die from shock.

Well, like the Headmaster said, improvisation will win the day.  

"So," Harry finally said. "after we're done with Snape we simply return to you and 

your 'guests' can go home, thinking they'd been to Azkaban?"

"As simple as that, Harry, yes." Dumbledore confirmed. 

"And then we can plan more carefully how to proceed, based on what you and 

Severus have agreed on." He paused and looked out the window.

Neither Harry nor Lupin dared to break the silence.

Finally, Dumbledore continued. 

"So that will be our course of action. I hope to Merlin that Voldemort is indeed as careless

in this matter as it seems. This is our only chance to save Severus.

But please, although his life is dear to me and his role is vital to our cause, don't do 

anything that could put either of you in more danger than you'll already be. Do you 

understand me?" He looked directly at Harry.

"Yes, Sir." The fifth-year said. 

_Not endangering them? Except for going to Azkaban to try and thwart yet another of _

_Voldemort's plans, disguised as Ministry officials no less? _

_Well, that should be a piece of cake!_

"Good," the Headmaster said. 

"Now I don't wish to keep you longer, Harry. But one last thing: I must ask you again 

not to tell any of this to your friends. Under no circumstances. I will contact you 

through Dobby when we get news from Sirius."  
  
Harry nodded, and after saying good-bye to Lupin, left to re-join his friends.

  
TBC…

Now to my dear reviewers:

**Cloudshape: **As you can see, Lupin returns to the story and he will stay, Promise!

**Dogbone7: **Wow! Thanks. That's what makes me write the next part!

**Kiyu-Chan:** Now that is a truly wonderful praise. I don't know what to say except thank you ever so much!

**Arlinne Mae:** Thanks for telling me. And I intend to put Sirius into the story as well, but only a little.

**Skipper77: **Since you are now a Beta of mine, there shouldn't be any suggestions left… ;-)

**Peridot: **No, don't go insane! Who's supposed to review if you are in St. Mungo's???

**Slytherin's Silver Snake:** Thank you! Even if short, I really appreciate reiviews. (Who doesn't)

**Rashelana Lupin:** You wanted more? Here you go!

**Lex:** I know, it's been some time but here it is...

**Sirius The Doggie: **Well, it's been three days, so I hope you are still with us! *grins*


	11. Into Azkaban Waiting

Hello everybody! Welcome to the next round of "The Chaos Begins".

I thank you all for your patience. I know I don't post as often as I or you

would like me to but I always post eventually…

As you can see from the chapter's title, Azkaban comes nearer, finally.

As always, I promise to write as fast as possible but instead of more free 

time I have less every week!!!

*sniff*

But I promise to post the next chapter this year! (Ok, ok, only joking.)

Before I forget, the inevitable:  
  
Disclaimer:    I own only two characters (Mr. Bransom and Mr. Conald).

                        The rest belongs to JKR. Not that you didn't know…

And how could I write a chapter without the help of my fantastic Betas

**Danae, Pigwidgeon and Skipper **?!?!?!

Enough of this! Have fun with the newest part of:

THE CHAOS BEGINS From: Caius Julius 

**Chapter 11: Into Azkaban - Waiting**

The next day passed too quickly for Harry's liking. Of course, Ron and Hermione  

wanted to know what happened at the meeting with Dumbledore. 

But Harry, true to his promise, had to disappoint them. He didn't like to keep secrets 

from them but the Headmaster had specifically asked him _not _to tell anyone. 

So he would be quiet about it, weather he felt comfortable with it or not.

Although that didn't mean Ron and especially Hermione didn't try to guess what had 

taken place. But it did them little good because Harry neither confirmed nor denied 

their suspicions. Truth be told, by lunch he rather enjoyed their pleading glances.

"Oh come on," Ron said. 

"Just one hint, Harry. We won't tell anyone else about it. Please."

Harry shook his head, like he had done so many times before.

"You know, Harry," Hermione remarked. "That's not very, well, _kind_ of you. To leave 

us to our conjectures without any real hints or points to begin with."

Harry smiled mischievously at his friends. 

"Well, the only thing I can tell you is that you'd get the fits if you knew what Dumbledore 

plans to do. And that's all I'm going to say. End of story." 

Still smiling as Ron made several 'humpf'-sounds, Harry returned his attention to his 

lunch. The dessert tasted rather well. Harry could never say 'no' to chocolate cakes. 

Especially when they contained large pieces of the brown sweet. 

He bit into the cake and startled. What was that? There wasn't supposed to be 

something paper-like in it. Carefully, he took the something out of his mouth and 

examined it, making sure that no-one else could see the little piece of paper he now 

held in his hand. 

A note was scribbled on it. 

Finally, it hit Harry. That was yet another of Dobby's ideas of how to contact him. 

How the House-Elf had made sure this piece of cake would end up on Harry's plate 

was beyond him.

The message itself was short and clear.

'_The Headmaster wishes to see you after Lunch._'

It seemed if they had finally got word from Sirius. Inconspicuously, Harry put the note 

into his pocket and finished the cake.

Neither Ron nor Hermione had noticed anything. Obviously, they had decided to 

ignore Harry as 'punishment' for keeping secrets from them.

Thus, it was rather easy for Harry to attend the Headmaster's meeting. 

When he rose from his seat, Ron and Hermione took no notice of him.

Smiling to himself, Harry left the Great Hall for Dumbledore's office. 

The Headmaster himself had left some minutes ago, so Harry was sure he would 

already be in his office.

***

"Glad you could make it up here so soon, Harry. I knew I could rely on Dobby." 

Dumbledore said, offering a seat to Harry. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, sir. Thanks." Harry answered, a little disappointed that Remus Lupin wasn't 

present as well.

"So," the Headmaster continued, after conjuring two cups of chocolate and taking a 

seat himself. "As you can probably guess, I received word from Sirius today. 

Fortunately, so far everything works out as planned. Sirius was able to follow 

Bransom and his associate and get all the information we need. But I better start at 

the beginning." He gave Harry a warm smile and began to explain.

"Sirius got several assignments from me when I met him in London. I had previously 

learned that Mr Bransom lives in London. A nice and handy coincidence. Well, since I 

knew when he was supposed to 'visit' Severus I told Sirius to look out for him. And 

we were lucky, because Bransom indeed left his home at the indicated hour. Sirius 

followed him and observed how Bransom met with another man, obviously the 

second interrogator."

Dumbledore stopped and opened a drawer. He took a wizard-photo out of it and 

handed it to Harry.

On the photo were two men. One of them Harry recognised immediately as Bransom. 

The other was unknown to him. There was nothing remarkable about him. Of 

average height with light brown hair he could have passed as an innocent 

accountant. Surely he didn't look like a follower of the Dark Lord. But then again, 

most people didn't have darkness written on their faces as clearly as Voldemort 

himself.

"That's the man?" the fifth-year asked. 

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it is. His name is Derek Conald. He works in the same 

Department as Bransom, so it would appear only natural that these two met after 

work. But we know better of course."

Harry once again glanced at the picture in his hands. Bransom and Conald shook 

hands and exchanged some words in what seemed like a comradely manner. You'd 

never guess they would soon be off to Azkaban.

Harry felt proud that Sirius had taken the picture. How had he done it? A dog simply 

couldn't have taken a camera with him, could he?

"What happened afterwards,?" Harry asked, placing the photo on the desk again.

"Apparently, they strolled around for a while, without an exact destination. When they 

felt unobserved, Bransom took out a lighter and both of them vanished."

Harry nodded in understanding. 

"So they used a Portkey to get to Azkaban… If they indeed went there, that is."

"Good thinking, Harry." Dumbledore acknowledged and Harry could have sworn he 

saw a small proud smile.

"But Sirius was cleverer than they were. Bransom and  Conald went into a small dark 

alley to use the Portkey. Sirius in his dog-form was able to follow them. Although he 

is quite a big dog he knows how to move undetected. He overheard parts of their 

conversation. We are lucky, since they indeed went directly to Azkaban. Also, Sirius 

overheard when they expected to be back again. Thus, he sauntered around for 

some hours and came back at the time they had mentioned. No more than ten 

minutes later our friends appeared, in the same small alley, quietly talking about their 

accomplishments with Severus. Sirius didn't hear much, but at least we know that 

they seem to have been satisfied with telling Severus of my announcement yesterday 

and _playing_ a bit with him." His voice was dripping with disgust now.

"Well, another very useful thing Sirius overheard was that they agreed to meet at the 

same time and place tomorrow evening. That makes preparations for us a great deal 

easier." With that he fell silent and gave Harry time to think the whole situation over.

Taking everything the Headmaster had told him into account, Harry decided that 

yesterday had been bad-luck's big day out. Now they had all the vital information they 

needed to put their plan into action. They 'only' needed to switch places with 

Bransom and Conald and convince Snape of Dumbledore's trust. _Only_…

"I presume you have Polyjuice? And Veritaserum?" Harry asked. How else were they 

supposed to learn what Bransom hoped to achieve with Snape tomorrow.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I have. After last year, Severus gave me some of his 

supplies. Just in case I needed them and he was not available."

"And how will you 'capture' Bransom and Conald? Simply overwhelming them and 

taking them here for questioning, by means of a Portkey?"  
  
Again, the Headmaster confirmed Harry's assumptions with a nod.

"As simple as that. Sirius could have done it easily yesterday if we had been 

prepared. He himself will distract our two friends tomorrow so that I can stun them."

Harry's eyes widened. 

"You want to go yourself? Isn't that too risky? What if someone notices you?"

Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes once again sparkling. 

"A minor risk only, I assure you. They feel far too self-assured for their own good. 

You won't need to worry, Harry. After all, I am a little more than just an old 

headmaster who sits behind a desk all the time, don't you agree?" 

He winked and Harry felt his cheeks burning. After all, this was Dumbledore, the only 

one Voldemort himself feared. Two Death Eaters really meant no threat at all to the 

Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry grinned at Dumbledore. 

"Yes, sir. When do you expect me to be here tomorrow? I need to think of a story to 

tell Ron and Hermione." He chuckled good-heartedly.

Dumbledore laughed. 

"I see. They bother you about this quite a lot, don't they? Well, Remus and I should 

have got our friends to my office by six tomorrow evening. If you could make it here 

then? That should be sufficient in my opinion."

Harry nodded. 

"Of course, sir. I'll be there. Thank god tomorrow is Saturday. I probably will need a 

good night's sleep after our stunt."

The Headmaster smiled at him and wished him a good day.

"Oh and Harry," he added. "I told Professor Sprout that you'd be delayed and thus 

maybe a little late for Herbology, so if you have to think about the matter a bit longer, 

you are free to do so. Just make sure you join the lesson before it's over."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said and left.

While he went down the stairs Harry wondered if maybe Sirius would be coming to 

Hogwarts as well. He hoped so – it would be wonderful to see his godfather again.

As it turned out, Harry strolled around for some time, pondering everything the 

Headmaster had said. Only then did he make his way to the Greenhouse. Like 

Dumbledore had told him, Professor Sprout didn't question him about his lateness 

but instead asked him to join one of the groups busying themselves with some plants.

"Hey, look Hermione," Ron said. "It's our friend, the secret keeper!"

He winked at Harry.

"Well, can we at least hope you will let us in on it at all?"

Harry grinned. 

"Maybe, if you two are nice enough to me. No, no. Only joking, Ron. Of course, as 

soon as everything's over. Promise!"

Ron slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Now that's my friend! But don't let it be too long. Hermione's head will blow up if she 

has to think about it much longer."

"_My_ Head?" 

Hermione asked, tapping her fingers tapping on the desk in mock-outrage. 

"W_ho has been asking all day '__What's Harry up to, Hermione?', '__Couldn't he at least _

_leave a hint?', '__Do you know what that's all about, Hermione?' Hmm, Ron?"_

Ron looked at his feet, equally pretending to be ashamed. 

"Well, now that you mention it, I might be a bit interested myself…"

Harry rolled his eyes and patted the plant in front of him. At least it couldn't talk.

***

While Harry worked on the plant he thought what to tell Ron and Hermione about 

tomorrow evening. How to explain his absence? Finally, he decided he had to tell 

them at least a part of the truth. They would probably guess why he was away 

anyhow. So after the class he waited until most of the students left the Greenhouse 

and then pulled Ron and Hermione behind the building, making sure they couldn't be 

overheard.

"About my secret," he began. "Don't grin yet, Ron. I don't intend to tell you just now. 

But there's something I need you to know."

"Of course," Hermione said. "Out with it."

"Well," Harry continued. "I won't be here tomorrow evening."

Ron frowned. "Not here? But where would you go? Ok, ok, I see. Classified material."

Harry nodded. "Exactly. Let's just say I am somewhere else. You'd find out on your 

own so I don't see why I shouldn't tell you about it myself. But no-one else must 

know. And it is _your part to come up with a plausible excuse should I be missed."_

"Right," Ron nodded. "So if some nosy person asks where you are, we just tell them 

some story. Like you are visiting the Dementors in Azkaban or something."

Harry froze for a moment. Did they know? Had Hermione figured out somehow? 

But his fears were unjustified.

"Ron!" Hermione looked slightly angry at him. "You know that Harry has some… 

issues with the Dementors. It's not quite polite to joke about something like that."

"You're right, Herm. Sorry, Harry." Ron murmured.

Harry sighed with relief and patted Ron on the back.

"No harm done, Ron. I know it was a joke. Who'd be so insane as to go to Azkaban 

out of his own free will anyway?"

They laughed and Harry started wishing tomorrow evening would never come.

***

But of course, such a wish was totally in vain. Like many dreaded things, the visit to 

Azkaban, as you could call it, approached faster than Harry would have thought 

possible.

Ron and Hermione had decided to stick rather close to the truth, or at least the small 

part of it they knew, in case someone asked for Harry. They would say he had some 

business with the Headmaster and that they knew nothing more themselves. That 

was, after all, true. Also, they noticed that this _business wasn't at all a piece of cake _

for Harry. As the hours passed by, Harry became more nervous. He tried not to let it 

show but Ron and Hermione noticed it nonetheless. But they were kind enough not 

to fuss about it. Instead, Ron kept up a constant conversation about the Chudley 

Cannons' chances of playing for the title, and Hermione kept on and on about 

studying for the O.W.L.'s and how they were hopelessly behind schedule – at least 

according to _her schedule._

So Harry spent the afternoon discussing the Cannons with Ron and studying and 

revising with Hermione. He had the distinct feeling both had secretly planned to keep 

him occupied. He was more than thankful for it.

However, the afternoon was bound to end eventually. Thus, some minutes before six 

Harry said good-bye to his friends - who both gave him a thumbs-up - put on his 

Invisibility Cloak and stole out of the Common Room. That proved to be quite easy 

since many of his housemates were outside.

Silently, Harry walked to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Did the Headmaster 

really say he had to come when Bransom and Conald were brought in? Did that 

mean he had to witness the questioning, too? Harry shuddered but while thinking 

about it felt a bit easier. Surely, Dumbledore wouldn't force information out of his 

'guests' the hard way. He had Veritaserum after all. If one considered the situation it 

made sense that Harry would be present. Thus, he could learn more about the two 

Ministry men first hand.

Besides, it would be interesting to see Bransom at the receiving end.

Finally arriving at the office door, Harry knocked.

"Come in, Harry, come in!" came the Headmaster's voice.

Harry opened the door and stopped dead. The sight was truly singular.

Behind the desk sat Dumbledore, smiling warmly at Harry. In front of the desk was 

Lupin, winking at the astounded fifth-year. 

Next to the former Professor sat two men - both bound and blindfolded. 

There was no question who they might be.

But what really surprised Harry was the big black dog guarding the prisoners.

"Snuffles!" Harry exclaimed, nervousness and fear were forgotten at the sight of his 

godfather.

Wagging his tail, Snuffles stormed towards Harry, putting his forepaws onto the boy's 

chest. Harry gently stroked the dog's fur gently and scratched him behind the ears.

"I am so glad you are here, too." Harry said. "I hoped you'd come but never thought 

you would. Because of the danger and all."

Snuffled gave a sharp bark as if to say he didn't care.

"Harry," Dumbledore brought the present back into Harry's mind.

"I am sorry to interrupt you two but we have to stick to our timetable. Really, Sirius. 

You do enjoy your Animagus-form rather much, don't you?"

The fur under Harry's fingers changed and he stepped back. Within moments the dog 

was gone and in his spot stood Sirius Black.

"You know me too well, Albus." He grinned and now it was his turn to ruffle Harry's 

hair. Finally, he let go of his godson and sat down next to one of the prisoners. 

Carefully, Harry took a seat himself.

"You see, Harry," Dumbledore said. "We have been successful with part one of the 

operation. Don't be afraid. Our guests already have been given quite a dose of 

Veritaserum already. Of course we will have to alter their memory a bit afterwards."

His smile faltered and he turned his attention to one of the two men before him.

"Now let us continue, Mr Bransom." The Headmaster said.

"What did you hope to accomplish tonight?"

"We wanted to make sure Snape believed our story." Bransom answered slowly. 

"And what exactly was 'the story'?" Dumbledore went on.

"That you had abandoned him and his cover was broken. We wanted to erase every 

possibility he might leave our side completely."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at this statement and looked at Lupin who smiled 

darkly.

"Indeed," the Headmaster finally muttered.

"What else did you do to ensure Snape believed you?"

"We used the Dementors and some curses to weaken his state. It was hardly 

necessary, though. After tonight we will have to pause for a few days if we don't want 

him to lose it completely or to die on us."

Harry saw the Headmaster grip the desk hard at this.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and breathed slowly in and out.

"But he still is not completely convinced, is he?"

Bransom shook his head. "No, unfortunately not. He desperately wanted to believe 

you still had faith in him. It took some persuasion to even make him consider whether 

our story's true. But by now they should have done their fair share to break him."

Dumbledore frowned. "_They?"_

"The Dementors." Now it was Conald who answered. 

"We gave them orders to take care of Snape every few hours."

Now it was obviously even harder for the Headmaster to restrain himself.

"One last thing," he continued. "Does Voldemort believe Snape has left him?"

Harry looked at Bransom. That was the one question he had asked himself often 

during the last weeks. The one question the answer to which could change 

everything.

Bransom shook his head and Harry sighed in relief. So did Lupin.

"He doesn't." the Ministry man said. "He fears, though, that Snape might consider 

leaving him. He thinks Snape has been too long under your wings."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Sirius, if you could keep an eye on our guests while I talk to Remus and Harry?"

"Certainly, Albus." Sirius said. Dumbledore nodded again and beckoned Harry and 

Lupin into the adjacent room. After he closed the door he turned to them.

"You understand this is probably the best we could have hoped for, don't you?" the 

Headmaster asked.

"Indeed, Albus." Lupin agreed. "Unless the Dark Lord is cleverer than we give him 

credit for he really doesn't know Severus has left him. That means we can stick to our 

original plan, then?"

"Yes, Remus, we will. You understand that as well, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Good," Dumbledore went on. "Now to the details of stage two of our operation: the 

visit itself. I think it's preferable that Harry take Bransom's role since he has a better 

idea of how he behaves, having seen him in his dreams. Therefore you, Remus, will 

act as Conald. Is that all right with you?"

Both Harry and Lupin nodded. In fact, Harry had known it would end up like this. He 

had had an - admittedly short - vision of Bransom during his sleep and knew how the 

man conducted himself towards the Dementors and the guards. Lupin just had to 

follow him.

"Very well. Do you have any questions before you are off? If so, please ask them 

now. As it is, we have to hurry or Bransom's and Conald's delayed arrival might 

cause suspicion."

Dumbledore looked from Lupin to Harry.

"I have one, Sir." Harry said. "Do we know how long we have to stay at Azkaban? 

Can we bring some potion to improve Snape's condition with?"

Dumbledore smiled. "To the first question: no, we don't. But I think everything from 30 

minutes to a few hours will be justifiable. To your other question: I am afraid I cannot 

allow you to help Severus other than with words. If his condition really is as bad as 

Bransom sad it would be far to suspicious if he somehow regained his strength over 

night." He sighed. "Anything else?"

Lupin met Dumbledore's eyes.

"Just in case someone asks: What are our alter ego's first names?"

"Ah, I almost forgot. Bransom's is Gregory and Conald's is Derek. Good that you 

asked, Remus. Anything else?"

Lupin shook his head.

"No, Albus. I believe you already have the Polyjuice?"  
  
"Yes," the Headmaster said, taking out two small bottles out of his robe. He handed 

one each to Harry and Lupin, then gave each a hair.

"These are Bransom's and these Conald's. Don't mix them! Make sure you drink it 

every hour. You know what happens if you don't." He winked at Harry and the boy 

remembered how he had changed back into himself while talking to Draco Malfoy in 

his second year. That had better not happen while they were at Azkaban.

"Good." Dumbledore finally said. 

"Here is the Portkey. You simply have to concentrate on Azkaban and it will take you 

there. Just one thing before you are off: Conald told me earlier that usually they are 

given the return-portkey by one of the guards. A Peer, if I remember correctly-"

"I know who that is!" Harry exclaimed, remembering his dream.

"Excellent, Harry. Well, what I wanted to say is this: Sirius will wait for you near the 

narrow alley you will be transported to through the portkey. He can show you the way 

back to Hogwarts. Now, I suggest you drink the Polyjuice. Here are your robes. I 

duplicated them from Bransom's and Conald's real ones. You can use my spare 

rooms to change."

Harry looked at Lupin who nodded.

Sighing deeply, Harry trotted into one of the rooms indicated by the Headmaster and 

climbed out of his student's robes. He dropped some hairs into the potion and drank.

Immediately he felt the strange sensation of his body changing into that of a grown 

man. Looking down at his new self he grinned. He liked to be taller.

But this was no game and he knew it. So Harry put the robes on and walked out of 

the room.

Lupin / Conald was already there.

  
"Ready, 'Gregory'?" he asked and Harry frowned at the unfamiliar sound of his voice.

"Yes, 'Derek'." Harry replied. His own voice didn't sound any better.

They stepped over to Dumbledore who was holding the portkey.

"Here you go and most of all: Good Luck! Our cause depends on your success!"

He gave Lupin the portkey and smiled one last time at Harry.

"Ready, Harry?" Lupin asked?  
  
Harry nodded, put his fingers on the portkey and closed his eyes.

Think of Azkaban, think of Azkaban. Azkaban. Azkaban…

The warmth of Dumbledore's quarters vanished and Harry felt himself being 

transported far, far away.

TBC…


	12. Into Azkaban The Mission

Hello my dear readers. Yet again, it took me longer to write this chapter than I thought. It seems I constantly

misjudge my own situation. You see, every time I think I've left the stressful part behind a new situation

presents itself – like the not so nice bronchitis I got last week… GRRR!

However, now I finally find the time to post this. And I hope with all my heart that you are pleased with the

result. Yes, we meet Snape again, yes now it's Azkaban for real. Since this chapter was really difficult

to write and since it is somewhat crucial to the whole story I long to know what you think of it.

So please, take the time and drop a few words. I _need_ to know if this chapter fits into the story…

Sooo, enough A/N for this time, don't you agree?

Now off you go and have fun!!!

Before I forget, a big thank you for my Betas! This weren't possible without your fine job!!!

DISCLAIMER:  Like I said before I didn't invent the Potterverse. Sorry to disappoint you.

THE CHAOS BEGINS From: Caius Julius 

**Chapter 12: Into Azkaban – The Mission**

For a few brief moments Harry only felt nothingness around him. Then, quite suddenly, he was jerked into reality again.

"Reality" proved to be a stony field. Not far away Harry could see water. Well, he had heard Azkaban was on an island. 

Obviously, that was true. Near the water were some green spots and even a few smaller trees. 

All in all not a frightening area. At first sight, it would have appeared quite normal, were it not for the complete absence of noise. 

Not a single bird was to be heard.

"Gregory?" A voice called from behind him but Harry didn't react.

"Gregory?" more impatient this time.

"Bransom! Will you finally stop staring holes into the air? We are already late."

Only then Harry realised that 'Gregory' was him. And the caller was none other than Lupin in his disguise. 

Harry smiled at his own absent-mindedness and turned to Lupin.

"Sorry, Conald. I forgot – " he stopped abruptly and stared at the new view in front of him, eyes unblinking and mouth open.

About hundred meters away was a huge building – the prison of Azkaban itself. 

To call it impressive would have been an understatement. It was by no means a place where one would wish to live, 

quite the contrary. As far as Harry could see, it was completely built of stone with only very narrow windows and large 

wooden front doors. It made think of an old castle, but with only few towers. 

Compared to Azkaban's dark and unfriendly exterior, the stony field Harry had looked at moments ago seemed

to be rather peaceful and calming.

"Really, Bransom," Lupin went on. "the way you are staring at things one could think you were a tourist and not a ministry

interrogator. Get a grip, man!"

Harry blinked a few times and forced himself to look away from the castle.

"Again, sorry. Now, where to go?"

Lupin smirked.

"One would think the door should suit our purpose just fine, shouldn't it?"

Without any further remarks, he went towards the entrance.

Harry sighed and asked himself for the umpteenth time just what he had himself got into. 

And this was just the beginning. 

_Just _wonderful_, Harry. Nicely done! You aren't even in Azkaban yet, and Lupin had to remind you already _

_of who you are supposed to be. Get a grip, indeed._

He drew his shoulders back and silently followed Lupin.

When they had arrived at the door Harry wondered what would come next. 

They couldn't ring the bell and kindly ask to be let in? No, probably not.

Thankfully, this matter was taken out of their hands because the door opened itself and a guard motioned to them to come in.

Inside, they were greeted by another guard, one Harry already knew – Peer.

"Mr. Bransom, Mr. Conald. Glad you are here at last."

He really seemed to be relieved by their arrival.

"Yes, well, thank you, Peer." Harry said in a flat voice.

"We meant to come sooner but there was some urgent business to discuss."

Harry held his breath. These were his first words as the cruel Ministry man Bransom. 

Would Peer buy it?

Apparently, he did.

"Of course, Mr. Bransom. I didn't mean to sound disrespectful, Sir."

Harry generously waved his hand.

"No harm done, really. Now, as pleasant as talking to you certainly is, we have some work to do."

Peer nodded eagerly.

"Certainly, Sir. I you would follow me."

Harry looked at Lupin who gave him a small affirmative nod. Obviously, everything went quite smoothly. 

Pleased with his acting, Harry went after Peer, Lupin close behind him.

Azkaban's interior was by no means more comforting than its exterior. The dark, long corridors even made it scarier. 

Still, Harry had seen no Dementor, yet. And for that he was grateful.

After a few minutes, Harry had given up trying to remember where they were turning left and where right. 

It was not as bad as Gringott's, but it was still enough. 

The one thing he knew, though, was that they were constantly going downstairs.

_How _ironic_ for Snape to be locked in a dungeon. I wonder if they know he is used to being deprived of light?_

Finally, Peer stopped in front of one of the doors. Like all the doors he had seen so far in Azkaban, it was made of wood. 

Although Harry was convinced there was more to this door than simple wood. Probably a lot of charms and containment spells.

"Now," Peer turned to them, "here we are once more. Before you ask: for once, the prisoner has shown

no sign of resistance at all. Whether it was because he finally gave in or if he's simply  too exhausted I couldn't tell. 

I suggest you see for yourselves. Be that as it may, I prepared everything as you instructed."

"Good." Harry said, his voice sounding more assured than he felt. So far, Peer hadn't seen through their façade, 

but they were still at the beginning of their adventure. Now came the critical part.

"Let's open the door." Harry went on. "There are some things we need to discuss with Mr. Snape."

Peer nodded. He waved his wand at the door and muttered a few spells. Unfortunately, his voice was too low. 

Harry didn't understand a word.

When he was done, Peer opened the door and motioned them to enter.

Harry nodded his thanks and went into the room.

It took him all of his strength not to bolt out of the cell again. A

 soon as he'd entered his stomach began to rebel and a certain nausea came over him. 

There they finally were – the Dementors.

There were two of them. Here, inside Azkaban, these creatures were even scarier than they had been when 

Harry had first met them at Hogwarts. _Scarier_ was probably still an understatement or euphemism. 

The cold, grey walls only added to their fearsome appearance. 

At the moment they stood motionless behind a chair that was put up in the middle of the room. 

In the chair sat Snape, head resting on his chest. 

All in all, it was a gruesome sight. Although they had not spoken a word with Snape yet, Harry immediately 

got the impression that Bransom's account on Snape's condition had not been exaggerated in the least. 

The professor looked extremely exhausted and drained. He almost hung in the chair, or at least as much 

as the chains would let him. The only sound Harry could hear (except his own heart) was Snape's irregular breathing. 

Taking a deep breath himself, Harry stepped further into the cell.

"Well," he said, trying to imitate Bransom's arrogant tone or intonation and succeeding surprisingly well. 

"What do we have here? He's a bit… weak, hm, Peer? No wonder he's shown no resistance."

Harry turned to the guard who grinned and shrugged.

"Whatever," Harry continued. "This could very well mean that we will be finished here earlier than we planned." 

He rubbed his hands. "Now let's begin, shall we? Are you ready, Conald?"

Lupin stepped next to Harry. "If you are, Bransom."

"Good." Harry replied and once more turned to Peer. "I will let you know when we need something, Peer."

The guard nodded. "Yes, Sir. Good luck." With that he left and closed the door behind him.

When they were finally alone, Harry closed his eyes and leaned to the closest wall. 

He didn't have much time to recover, though, because Lupin was by his side almost instantly.

"Hey," he whispered. "Were not safe yet. I know it's hard but we have to go on a bit longer, ok? 

We must get rid of those first." He gestured towards the dementors.

Harry nodded and pushed himself away from the wall. Once more, he had to take the lead. 

Thus, he stepped to Snape. Cautiously, he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, how are we today? Have these gentlethings here taken care of you properly?"

Weakly, Snape lifted his head and looked straight into Harry's – or rather Bransom's – eyes. 

His eyes, however, had lost even that little defiant gleam Harry had seen in his dream. 

Dumbledore's timing for this mission couldn't have been better.

"Yes," Harry continued. "I believe you are now sufficiently _receptive_ for what we would like to propose to you." 

He looked at both dementors. How did one speak to them? Harry decided to treat them like 'real' people.

"Thank you for your work so far." He finally said. "We will take over from here."

The dementors nodded and even bowed a bit before leaving the cell.

Now Harry could spare a few seconds to rest. Finally, he had time to think. But these weren't cheerful thoughts. 

The first thing that came to Harry's mind was how Snape would loathe him for what he was going to say to him 

while disguised as Bransom. 

Then, however, Harry reminded himself that his professor already hated him wholeheartedly.

In any case, he would have done his job and thus could be pleased with himself. 

So far everything had worked out just as planned. Now it was Lupin's turn. And a difficult one at that, since it certainly 

wouldn't be easy to convince Snape of their honest intentions.

Lupin himself seemed to be extremely careful about the situation. Most cautiously, he approached Snape 

who eyed his supposed interrogators with tired scepticism. 

Harry had no doubt that Snape was wondering what they were playing at.

Before he reached Snape, Lupin checked his watch. Harry did the same. 

50 minutes had passed since they had left Dumbledore's office. 

Only a few minutes and then they would turn back into their real appearance.

"Listen carefully now. Please." Lupin said softly. He knelt down before Snape.

"What I am about to tell you will sound quite unbelievable, I know. You probably won't believe it but I urge you 

to at least consider it. It is extremely important, do you understand?"

Snape just looked at him, not indicating that he had understood a word of what Lupin had said.

"You see, Severus, things are not always as they seem. In a few minutes you will see for yourself what I mean 

but I want to tell you earlier. I am not Derek Conald. And this" he motioned towards Harry. "This is not Gregory Bransom."

Snape frowned a bit. At least he could hear them.

"And who are you then?" he asked weakly, looking from Lupin to Harry.

"I am Remus Lupin." Seeing Snape's disbelieving face Lupin continued.

"I know, that sounds more than unlikely but Dumbledore sends us. Harry had a dream about Voldemort. 

He mentioned you. That's why we are here."

Anxiously, Harry waited for Snape's reaction. As far as they knew no-one outside Hogwarts knew of 

Harry's dreams about the Dark Lord. Would he give them a chance?

"You expect me to believe that?" Snape answered finally. Although Harry saw that he still frowned slightly. 

Obviously, his hope hadn't died completely. Harry thanked heaven and earth for that.

"It would have been nice if you believed me just like that," Lupin replied carefully, "but I didn't expect it. 

We share, however, some quite _personal_ memories. 

So there are a lot of things you can ask me that only Remus Lupin knows."

Snape hesitated.

"Consider it, Severus." Lupin went on, still speaking softly in a most friendly and caring voice. 

"Ask me something. Come on, just fire away."

Snape looked at the floor.

"If… if you are really Lupin then you can tell me what we talked about the day after the famous 

Shrieking Shack incident. The first one." He almost whispered the words. 

Harry closed his eyes and mentally crossed his fingers as Lupin answered.

"I wanted to know if you were ok, Severus, but you were your Slytherin self. You rather angrily jumped from 

your seat and said that you were alive and that it was not my doing." He spoke the words as calm as possible 

but Harry thought for a moment that he heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

Slowly, Snape nodded. "Yes, that's right. I have regretted that comment of mine from time to time."

Harry frowned at this. Maybe Snape was under the influence of some truth potion or spell? 

It was most unlike him to make apologies – even half ones like this.

"I've had a lot of time to think here." Snape added in a whisper. 

"There's another thing I'd like to know. During the year you – if you really are Lupin – were professor at Hogwarts 

I confiscated a certain map of Mr. Potter ."

Harry felt how he turned red as he remembered that event. Lupin had saved him then and Harry had been entirely grateful.

Lupin nodded.

"Well," Snape continued. "I've always wanted to know where it came from. 

A map like that cannot be bought at the infamous Zonko's. Despite what you told me then, Lupin-wannabe."

Lupin smiled mischievously. Since he was the real Remus Lupin that particular question was an easy one.

"You are right. It's not from Zonko's. It is, in fact, quite old. From our own school days to be exact."

Realisation dawned on Snape's face.

"We made it." Lupin confirmed. "The Marauders. Some day we decided to put our knowledge of Hogwarts to paper. 

And this map is the result."

Snape smiled slightly. "Of course. I should have known."

Harry had remained silent while the two men held their conversation. In the end it had turned out to be easier

than they had feared. But then again, maybe Fortuna was on their side for once. 

He had his eyes closed most of the time since Lupin had begun to talk to Snape. 

Just listening to the two men had been a bit reassuring. 

Thus, the sight of Lupin kneeling in front of Snape who was still bound tightly to the chair was almost a little shock. 

He even felt a bit dizzy. Dizzy? He wasn't supposed to feel dizzy, was he? Unless…

Harry's eyes widened as he realised just why he felt a bit strange. 

The Polyjuice potion was losing its effect – and he was standing in Snape's line of view. 

_Not_ a good place for changing back into Harry Potter…

Rather hastily, he took a few steps to the left until he stood somewhere behind Snape.

He gave Lupin a sign until the professor nodded. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the transformation.

It was over sooner than he had thought. The first thing he noticed was that his clothes were more than one size too big. 

He must look rather funny. And indeed Lupin – who had changed back himself - had to suppress a grin.

"So it really is you, Lupin." Snape said after a few seconds.

Lupin nodded. "Glad you agree with me on that, Severus. Now that that's clear, let me have a look at you."

He stood up and began to open Snape's shirt. Since Harry stood behind the potions professor he couldn't see a thing. 

Lupin's reaction was enough, though. He touched the skin lightly and Snape took in a sharp breath. It must hurt pretty badly.

"I am sorry, Severus, but I cannot heal your wounds. It would arouse suspicion."

Snape snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Lupin. Of course you cannot. Besides, these creatures aren't supposed to kill me. 

I have figured out that much."

Lupin finished his examination.

"Then they have done a bad job, Severus. You're totally drained of strength – even the real Bransom admitted that. 

So don't act as if you were in perfect health because you certainly are not."

Snape snorted again in reply.

"Be that as it may, Lupin." He breathed heavily.

"Before we continue, though, I would like to take a look at your companion as well."

Harry froze. Until now he had hoped to take the Polyjuice potion before Snape saw him 

but that didn't seem to be an option. He looked pleadingly at Lupin but he only shook his head. 

So there was no way out.

"You have to understand, Severus," Lupin said, obviously trying to prepare Snape for what came next. 

"We had little choice of persons for this mission. Only very few people know of the reason why you are in Azkaban."

"Is that so," Snape said gravely, a hint of disgust in his voice. Harry had a feeling his teacher was mentally 

ticking off all of those who might know of his situation.

"Since you are sounding most comforting, Lupin, I have reason to believe this person is someone I'd rather not like to see. "

Lupin didn't look at him although an apologetic smile played around his lips.

For a few seconds nobody spoke. Finally, though, Snape had come to a conclusion and Harry was not sure 

whether to be glad of it or not.

 "Tell me Lupin," Snape said quietly. "You haven't been foolish enough to bring Potter here, have you?"

Lupin looked up, obviously surprised. He probably hadn't believed Snape would figure that one out.

Again, Snape sighed, but it sounded quite unnerved this time.

"So it is Potter. Well, what are you waiting for, boy. I most certainly won't come to you!" 

Although he was in a weak state, Snape managed a good imitation of the cold voice he used to address Harry at school.

"Yes, Sir." Harry answered and slowly stepped next to Lupin. For the first time Harry was able to observe Snape closely, 

although he tried not to let it show. During his conversation with Lupin, Snape had sounded quite alright. 

Certainly weak but alright. Now that Harry stood only inches away from him, he saw that Snape was anything but alright. 

Through the half open shirt Harry could see thin, long wounds. 

Snape's face was bruised – why hadn't he noticed that before? Only by looking at him more closely, Harry became aware 

that he was just a shadow of the man he used to be. How long had he been under the Dementors' destructive influence? 

A mere few weeks?

It was probably just his iron will that had prevented him from breaking down completely.

"Severus," Lupin began to explain, "you have to understand. Given the circumstances, Harry was the only choice we had. 

He knew of Bransom through his dream and he knew about your arrest."

At this Snape frowned at Harry and nodded slowly.

"I see." he said. "Mr. Potter has been overwhelmed by his curiosity – again."

Harry felt how he began to turn red for the second time.

"Sir, I really didn't-"

"Potter!" Snape snarled. "Do you think your lousy excuses will help in our current situation?"

"No, Sir." Harry murmured. 

"Then spare us the time!" That certainly sounded more like the 'old' Snape.

"Although," Snape added, "I have to admit that your lack of discipline has turned out to be useful this time."

Harry lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Was that meant to be  a compliment? Probably not, but it was no reprimand either. 

And with Snape, that was something!

"Thank you, Sir."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Be that as it may, Potter." 

He closed his eyes for some seconds and a shadow of pain crossed his face, but it was gone as soon as it had come. 

Finally, he straightened up (at least as much as the chains would let him) and looked back at Lupin.

"Now," he said. "I strongly advise you to take the polyjuice potion. You have confirmed your identity rather impressively 

and we never know when a guard might come in."

Lupin nodded and handed Harry his potion. After all, they still had some business to do and they surely wouldn't 

want to be surprised by anyone's sudden entrance. 

Thus, only a few seconds later, they were Bransom and Conald once more.

TBC…

(Yes, although it takes longer and longer to write a new chapter I still intend to finish this story!)

I hope you liked it!

To all my faithful reviewers: Thank you very much!!! I am sorry, but I simply didn't have the time to

honour you all personally here. Next time, I  promise!

Caius


	13. Into Azkaban Complications

Hello dear readers! Once again it took longer for this chapter than I anticipated.

Right now I am in the US because of a delegation programme. Unfortunately, the _wonderful_

Computer they gave me didn't grant me access to the FFN login, therefore the chapter had

To wait a week until I was able to fix that problem.

However, you will be glad to hear that the next chapter is already at the Betas, so hopefully

It doesn't take so long to bring it online.

Sooooo, as always I hope you have fun with my little story. And of course, I would be rather

pleased to hear what you think of it. That means, reviews are greatly appreciated.

And now I proudly present:

****

THE CHAOS BEGINS

From: Caius Julius

Chapter 13: Into Azkaban – Complications

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked at himself. Everything seemed to have worked as it should. 

His – or rather Bransom's –clothes fitted perfectly again. 

Dumbledore's Polyjuice Potion really was faultless.

"Now," Remus broke the silence. "I bet you wish to know what happened during your… absence, 

Severus, don't you?"

Snape snorted.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I already know a lot of these things, Lupin. The real Bransom took care of that. 

Although it might be interesting to hear it from your point of view. I guess it might prove to be less… subjective."

Remus grinned slightly at that comment.

"Probably. The Headmaster really tried to keep the whole affair hidden, like he had promised to Fudge but, 

ehm, he didn't - reckon with Harry."

Harry flinched as Snape rolled his eyes. However, the professor remained silent.

Lupin winked at Harry before he continued.

"Of course, Harry kept it to himself. He only told Albus that he knew when he had another of his dreams. 

This is were I came in. Harry kindly reminded Albus of the usefulness of Polyjuice and thus it was decided 

that I should go to Azkaban under disguise."

At this Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Potter. And there I was, thinking you didn't pay any attention to my classes."

Harry smiled shyly, unsure what to say. He might have been wrong, but for a moment he thought he saw 

something remotely like appreciation in the Potions Master's eyes. Was this the second half-compliment 

he got from Snape?

His condition must be worse than Harry had presumed…

"As I was saying," Lupin continued with the hint of a smile on his lips.

"I was to visit you. Unfortunately, the events didn't turn out too well for us. Someone in the school blew the secret to

pieces. Dumbledore was away at the time so the rumour flew around Hogwarts faster than a Nimbus. 

When Albus finally returned, he had to do something to prevent an uproar. 

By then it was to be expected that the parents had learned about your arrest – it would have been 

a catastrophe for Hogwarts."

Snape nodded gravely.

"Yes, so I heard. The Headmaster made an announcement, dissociating himself from me. 

My 'friends' from the Ministry told me that quite clearly." 

His voice was full of bitterness while he was staring at the wall, his eyes unfocused at the wall. 

Harry suddenly felt more than only faint sympathy for Snape, who was obviously reliving just _how_ Bransom and Conald 

had told him of the Headmaster's speech.

He looked at Lupin but the former professor only watched Snape sadly. 

Then, Snape briefly shook his head as if to chase away his thoughts and turned his attention back to Lupin.

"So, what happened then?" he asked, sounding almost normal again.

"Well," Remus continued. "After that we had to quicken our pace, so to speak. It was clear that the enemy – whoever 

they are – tried to get to you as fast as possible. Through an informant we learned that Bransom was no longer alone 

when he visited you. Hence the need of another person to accompany me. Since Albus was occupied elsewhere 

and nobody else knew of the entire affair, we had to take Harry. 

Not without his consent, of course. The rest is easily told: We took care of Bransom and Conald and after a dose of 

Polyjuice we came here to ensure you learn the truth about the recent events."

Again, Snape nodded. "I see. As it happens this is similar to what I was hoping to be the truth." 

He paused and his expression darkened.

"Tell me, Lupin. Bransom is not really working for the Ministry, is he? He has far darker masters."

Lupin nodded gravely. "Yes, he's one of Voldemort's spies. 

I am relieved to hear that you saw through his charade, though."

Snape looked at the floor and briefly closed his eyes.

"I wasn't sure about it. Fudge is certainly paranoid enough to jump at shadows. 

I half expected him to arrest me, you know. But this… cruelty of Bransom was far too much like the Death Eaters' style 

than the Ministry's. I have experience with it, trust me." 

He gave Lupin a smile full of bitterness.

"Well," he continued. "Then I probably don't have to ask about the identity of who spread the word of my arrest. 

It was someone of my house, wasn't it? Draco Malfoy."

Harry nodded.

Again, Snape smiled dejectedly, but this time Harry got the impression it wasn't because of himself.

"Draco Malfoy," Snape repeated sadly. "He would do everything his father told him, just to prove himself worthy 

of being his son. It is a shame, really. With a family and 'friends' like his he will turn out just like Lucius one day."

Harry frowned. 

Draco Malfoy had told everyone of Snape's arrest and thus added to the Potions Master's torment – and Snape

felt sorry for him? Harry mentally shook his head. That was just weird.

To him, Draco was right on his way towards becoming a Death Eater, he probably would do anything to be accepted 

into the fold. With burning anger, Harry remembered the smug look on Malfoy's face after Dumbledore's

announcement and the smirk with which he had made Harry understand that he knew Snape was in Azkaban. 

And Snape still felt compassion for him. Hah!

Then, however, another image came to his mind. Draco Malfoy telling his friends how unfair it was of the Headmaster 

not to help Snape. Now that Harry thought about it, maybe Malfoy had been so angry at Dumbledore because he thought 

Snape was being let down? Maybe Draco thought he would help Snape that way? 

After all, Draco certainly believed Snape to be on 'their' – that meant Voldemort's – side.

Harry closed his eyes. That was a tad too confusing for him right now. 

He certainly had more important things to think of than a Slytherin's complex motives. 

Maybe when he was back at Hogwarts he could ask Hermione about it.

Hogwarts… it had only been a little more than an hour since he and Lupin had left the Headmaster's office 

and yet it seemed ages ago. Even worse, although everything had gone fine so far 

and he could hope that they would be finished soon, their return now seemed even further away. 

He wondered what Ron and Hermione were doing right now?

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain in his forehead. He flinched and touched his scar. 

But as soon as it had pain was gone. Now that was strange. 

He reopened his eyes and waited – he didn't know what for, but something was wrong, that was for sure.

"So, Severus, we need to plan our next moves." Lupin was saying.

"As for me, Lupin, it is rather easy:" Snape replied. "I have to stay here and play the stubborn prisoner once more. 

Your next move, however, is far more… shall we say delicate. Surely you are aware of the possible consequences 

unless you're sufficiently careful, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Lupin smiled wryly. 

"They might find out you're our spy, not theirs and thus they might decide to, ehm, get rid of you."

Snape snorted.

"That was a most delicate way of putting it, Lupin." The sarcasm almost dripped from his voice.

Lupin held up his hands.

"Ok, I admit, perhaps it wasn't that tactful, but-"

"Quiet!" Harry suddenly hissed.

Both men immediately turned their attention to him.

"I think someone's coming." Harry said.

"Did you expect visitors, Severus?" Lupin whispered.

"Of course not!" Snape answered. "Now listen, whoever that is, you are Ministry interrogators, don't forget that!"

Lupin was about to reply, but the door was opened before he had a chance to say anything.

Harry desperately tried to calm down. This was certainly not what they had planned, but since they 

couldn't change it they had to play their roles as convincingly as possible. Maybe it was only Peer…

He was partly right. It was indeed Peer, the guard, who entered the cell, but he was followed closely 

by a man Harry didn't recognise. 

What if this man was someone the real Bransom should know? What if they had agreed to meet here?

Every second now, he expected his heartbeat to stop.

Their surprise must have been obvious because when Peer spoke, it was in an almost apologetic tone of voice.

"I am sorry to interrupt the interrogation Mr. Bransom, Mr. Conald. This," he turned to his companion. 

"is Mr. Garth Ludwick from the Department for Dark Activity. He wishes to ask the prisoner a few questions."

"Ah, yes, of course." Harry said, trying to sound 'normal'. He didn't know were he found the courage, 

but he was the first to react nonetheless.

He stepped towards Ludwick and they shook hands.

"My name is Gregory Bransom. This is my colleague Derek Conald. Pleased to meet you."

Ludwick nodded. "I am sorry for not notifying my intentions to you sooner, but I decided to pay a visit only today. 

hope you don't mind?"

"Certainly not." Harry answered and forced a smile.

"Sir," Peer addressed him. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Peer. Thank you." Harry answered. Peer only nodded and left them alone with their 'guest'.

What were they supposed to do now? Was this man really carrying out the Ministry's orders? 

Or was he another of Voldemort's spies? Harry decided to ask him a few questions for a start.

"So," he turned to Ludwick once more. "You're from Dark Activities, aren't you?"

Ludwick nodded. Harry cursed himself. Never ask a question that can be answered with 'yes' or 'no' alone. 

That way he'd never be able to learn anything about their visitor.

"And, if I may be so bold as to inquire, what do you want from Mr. Snape here? 

I am asking because we were right in the middle of our own interrogation."

Ludwick held up a hand.

"Of course you may ask, Mr. Bransom. It is just that I found something during my research. 

Some evidence that might lead to your prisoner and help you convict him. I heard that you have been encountering 

some problems with him so far, so maybe I can be of help."

Harry snorted.

"Problems? We didn't get anywhere, stubborn as he is. And you cannot say we didn't try."

Ludwick smiled – Harry definitely didn't like that sort of smile. It was far too… evil.

"And from what I heard you tried really hard, but maybe not hard enough?"

Without waiting for a response he turned away from Harry and went to Snape, staring coldly at him.

"Stubborn, are you? Even pretending that you are innocent, hm?"

Snape did not respond. He seemed to stare right through Ludwick.

"Well, I for one know that you are not as innocent as you pretend to be, Mr. Snape. 

Let me give you a few examples: July 13th, Aberdeen, August 5th,Durham, September 04th, Warwick."

Snape remained silent.

"15 Muggles, Snape. All tortured and killed. Seven of them children. Doesn't that ring a bell?"

Snape glared at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Ludwick gave a hollow laugh.

"No? Well, maybe I am wrong and you really don't know."

He gave Snape a most evil sneer that sent shivers down Harry's spine. 

His doubts as to whether this man was acting on behalf of the Ministry were increasing every second.

Ludwick drew his wand.

"You see, if you don't know what happened, then maybe I should tell you what those bastards did to their victims." 

He paused. 

"No, wait. I think it would be more suitable if I showed you, don't you agree?"

Again that evil grin.

"Crucio!"

Harry watched in horror as Snape threw his head back in agony, hands gripping the chair so hard that his 

knuckles turned white. He screamed and in the small stone cell his pain-filled voice sounded even more terrifying.

Desperately, Harry looked at Lupin, but his former professor just shook his head. 

There was nothing they could do. Only watch.

Well, at least one question seemed clarified now. Mr. Ludwick most certainly was not carrying out any orders of the Ministry. 

Harry strongly doubted that anyone working against Voldemort would use an Unforgivable on defenceless prisoner 

in cold blood – at least in the presence of witnesses.

Ludwick lowered his wand and Snape's screams died away. 

He breathed heavily and with difficulty, since he was bound tightly to the chair.

"Well?" Ludwick asked in a false friendly voice,

"Do you feel like telling me now? No? Hmm, maybe I didn't make my point clear, yet."

Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the next curse. And indeed, only moments later, 

Snape cried out in pain again.

This time, Ludwick maintained the curse even longer.

"Really," he called, raising his voice to be heard over Snape's screams.

"You were right, Bransom. He certainly is stubborn."

"Yes, that he is." For once, it was Lupin who answered.

"Although I must admit that you are stealing all the fun, Mr. Ludwick. Besides, considering how we treated him 

already you won't be able to enjoy this show for long."

He indicated Snape. Harry followed his movement and saw to his horror that a small trickle of blood had started 

to flow from Snape's nose.

Ludwick raised his eyebrows and took off the curse.

"Indeed, Conald. You are right." He cupped Snape's chin in his hand and scrutinized him closely. 

"I misjudged his condition. Seemed quite healthy when I entered. Well, obviously I was wrong." 

He sighed as if he were disappointed at having to stop the torture.

However, he seemed to reconsider and turned back to Snape.

"I wonder, my friend, do you really not know what this is about? Too shocked to answer, Snape, are you? 

Perhaps you didn't expect us to use the same curses as you Death Eater scum, hm?" 

He paused but as Snape gave no answer, he continued.

"You seem a little too obstinate to understand my point. Or maybe I really didn't explain myself clearly enough? 

Another try, then."

Again, he lifted his wand. Before he pronounced the dreaded words, though, Harry noticed something 

in Ludwick's eyes. They were twinkling, but not good-naturedly like the Headmaster's. Instead, 

it was a malicious glint, a sadistic smile of the eyes. 

That man enjoyed inflicting torture – no decent person would feel that way, Harry thought. 

No, there was no doubt left: Ludwick was a Death Eater if there ever was one. 

Who else would take delight in another creature's sufferings?

Meanwhile, Ludwick had put Snape under the Cruciatus once more, keeping it up until his victim seemed to be 

near losing consciousness. The Potions Master's eyes started to roll in his head.

Suddenly, Harry drew his wand and directed it at Snape.

"Finite Incantanem!" he shouted.

The moment the curse was cancelled, Snape's head dropped onto his chest, his breath came in irregular gasps 

and had an almost tinny sound.

Harry briefly closed his eyes. This time he simply had not been able to just stand there and watch any longer. 

This man certainly had no scruples at all.

Ludwick himself only stood there motionless for a few seconds. 

Then, he slowly turned to Harry.

"Mr. Bransom," he hissed. "What was that? How dare you-" but Harry broke him off.

"I appreciate your efforts, Mr. Ludwick, but he is no use to us when he's _dead_." 

This time he didn't need to feign a cold voice. "If you continue he'll die."

Ludwick looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face before finally shrugging his shoulders.

"You're probably right, Mr. Bransom. I seem to have lost control over my actions. Very well." 

With an obvious effort, he calmed himself and once again turned to Snape. 

Harry almost sighed with relief. That had been close.

Ludwick waited a few seconds before taking Snape's chin into his hands once more.

"Still with us, I see," he said with a smirk. "Did I make myself clear this time, Snape, 

or do you still need more convincing?"

Snape closed his lids shortly before looking Ludwick directly into the eyes.

"Try as you might, Ludwick," he snarled dangerously (or as dangerously as possible). 

"I am just one of many. Send me off to the Dementors if you like, but there are far too many of us. 

With every day, the number of the Lord's followers increases. Kill me – there are enough others to replace me 

and I will die as a martyr to my Master." 

And he grinned wickedly at Ludwick.

Harry felt his – or rather Bransom's – face go white. What had Snape just said - his _Master_? 

No, he couldn't possibly be with Voldemort… Quickly, he tried to catch Lupin's eye. 

The former professor seemed to notice Harry's fear and stepped closer to him inconspicuously. 

Ludwick didn't seem to notice, he was far too busy observing Snape.

"Don't worry," Lupin whispered. "It's an act. Only an act, remember that!"

Harry forced himself to nod. An act? Could it be? He would have to trust Lupin on this. 

Besides, there wasn't anything he could do right now. Except for hoping that Snape truly wasn't on 

Voldemort's side and wouldn't betray them.

Ludwick let go of Snape's chin suddenly.

"Is that so?" he said dangerously low. "So you finally admit it? You admit being a Death Eater?"

Snape gave a sharp laugh, which merged into a coughing fit.

"Admit? Yes, I do! There's only so little that you know, though. Funny that you should convict me only because 

of your stupid Minister's paranoia. Did you know I was under Dumbledore's nose for years? 

Certainly not as a faithful colleague, I assure you. And you don't even know the best, yet! 

He trusted me all the time – me who had played him a fool from the moment he hired me. 

All the while I was supporting my Slytherins, conditioning them to follow my Master's lead. 

My work is done, they are now fully prepared. So whatever you do to me – it will be too late"

He had to stop because another coughing fit overtook him.

Harry closed is eyes and tried to calm down. Gods, he hoped, prayed, that Lupin was right. 

Snape sounded so damn convincing.

Ludwick nodded slowly.

"So you have been waiting, using the time to prepare _children_ for him?"

Somehow, his voice lacked the appropriate disgust. Odd.

Then, he shook his head and smiled to himself.

"Maybe I was wrong about you, Snape. I always thought you were hiding at Hogwarts. Favouring Slytherin, yes, 

but still too afraid to leave your precious dungeons, glad to have Dumbledore's protection."

He put his wand away and nestled in his pockets until he found a small bottle, filled with a light blue liquid.

"I suggest I drink this before we continue our chat, Snape. You'll understand."

He turned to Harry and Lupin.

"Thanks for letting me handle this." He said in an awfully snobbish voice.

"I almost expected you to complain that you didn't get more fun, but as you can see, your work is done. 

Our Master will be pleased."

Harry tried his best to nod respectfully.

"We are glad about that, Sir," he said and decided to play it all on one card.

"He was really tough, I began to think he was one of _them_ ," 

Harry pronounced the last word with as much disgust as he could muster. 

After all, 'them' meant Dumbledore, Lupin, himself and every other brave wizard fighting the Dark.

Ludwick nodded approvingly.

"Yes, Severus is a master when it comes to hiding one's feelings."

He grinned at Snape who was eyeing the whole scene with scepticism.

"Oh, don't look so suspicious, old friend." he said and opened the bottle. 

"Like I said, you will see soon." With that he drank the potion.

Curious as to what was going to happen next, Harry observed Ludwick with as much interest as could still pass 

as inconspicuous. 

At first there was nothing, but then the man began to… change. It was almost as if he had used Polyjuice, 

but the Potion had the wrong colour. When the change was finally complete, 

Harry didn't trust his eyes, but of course, everything made sense now.

This man was not just any Death Eater.

It was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

TBC…

Isn't that a nice cliffhanger?  
  
Actually, come to think of it, has any of my chapters _not_ ended with a cliffie? Ehem...

Now for my most faithful readers, that means reviewers.

Guys, I can't tell you how happy you made me with your opinions.

Nyarth Kyukon: Thank you very much, I am pleased to hear this. Hope you like the rest as well

Milo: Here you go!

Sarah Black: You see, I wrote more. Snape was probably just too weak to actually realise Harry saw him in this condition.

Taracollowen: Snape is my favourite character. This is no dark-fic, so I simply couldn't let him crack. Another time perhaps.

Elwn: Wow, thanks for all those encouraging reviews. As to Mr. Malfoy, I find him interesting as well, 

but I need some "bad guys" here; but maybe there's hope for Draco...

Miche: I am afraid, this is another forever-waiting. Sorry for that!

Leila C. Snape: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hope Severus stays in character.

Ostia: Not so soon, unfortunately, but I hope it was worth the wait.

Demeter: I would never let Severus break in this story! Trust me on this.

Ayla's lullaby: Oh no! Now I am responsible for your sleepless night! (Although I feel a sting of pride... *winks*)

Ms. Neptune Holmes: As you see: The saga continues!

Barmybeth: Hey, I'd never leave the story. 

The only problem with me is that I don't have the time to write as much as I want, but here you go.

Huzerchik: ehem... another reader who says he's waited so long... I am feeling terribly guilty! Sorry for the delay!

Only Me: Well, what can I say? Have fun with this chapter(and the next ones, of course.)

AngelOnFire: I hope you haven't died, yet. I'd be sad to lose a faithful reader...

Next to come (yes, I give a preview!): 

the return to Hogwarts talk with Dumbledore explanations to Ron and Hermione 

Ok, that was obvious, wasn't it? You didn't really think I'd give anything too detailed away, did you?

*evil grin*

CJ


	14. Mission's End

Hello once again! I tried my best to bring this chapter online as soon as possible - and here it is! Unfortunately, chapter 15 will not be finished that soon but I give my best, trust me! I want to know what happen next, either (only joking).  
  
I hope you like this one. Well, like always: HAVE FUN!  
  
1  
  
2 THE CHAOS BEGINS  
  
2.1 From: Caius Julius  
  
Chapter 14: Mission's End  
  
This time Harry didn't need to hide his surprise.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Sir. What, if I may be so bold as to ask, are you doing here?" Harry inquired.  
  
Malfoy held up a hand, which seemed a rather arrogant gesture to Harry.  
  
"I am here on business, Bransom. That should be enough for you." Malfoy said jovially. "And now I must ask you to remain silent once more. Mr. Snape and I have something to discuss." With that he turned to the Potions Master, leaving Harry and Remus more or less to themselves.  
  
Snape eyed Malfoy with a smirk.  
  
"Lucius. Really, and there I was, thinking you – that means the esteemed Mr. Ludwick - were one of those idiots. So I assume they" he looked in Harry's direction, "are loyal to him as well?"  
  
Malfoy nodded.  
  
"The plan was perfect. Your arrest, Dumbledore's doubt-"  
  
"Torturing me as well," Snape interrupted him coolly. "Wasn't it, Lucius? Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about. That would be an insult to my intelligence. You were right about one thing, though. This plan was indeed perfect – perfect to show you if I really was on your side. I guess this was the whole purpose of it. All facts considered, your trust in me must be nearly nonexistent." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really, Lucius, I can be glad to be still alive. Obviously, playing with me was more fun than killing me right away." His voice was even icier than before.  
  
"Do you know how difficult it was to keep this charade up with your friend Bransom and later his dear colleague visiting me almost every night – and not for mere small talk, I assure you.  
  
"Trust me on this, my friend, if I had only an ounce of respect or loyalty for Dumbledore and a shadow of doubt about our Master's goals I would have changed sides. Your lapdogs slightly overdid it."  
  
He shot Bransom and Conald a glance full of disgust and hatred. Harry was glad this wasn't directed at him personally but at the man now safely secured in the Headmaster's office.  
  
Malfoy only sighed.  
  
"See, Severus, our Master had his doubts, I admit that. You have been under Dumbledore's nose for quite a long time. It could have been possible for you to – excuse me – change sides, possible that you were no longer with us."  
  
Snape's expression became even angrier.  
  
"How dare you! I could say the same thing about you, meeting with honoured members of the Ministry every week and talking about bringing down the Dark Side for good!"  
  
He had to stop because once again he had to give in to a coughing fit. Obviously, talking was too exhausting for him right now  
  
Malfoy laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You are probably right, Severus. We didn't play fair, but then again, we're Slytherins, aren't we?"  
  
Snape gave him a look that clearly said he doubted that this was a proper excuse.  
  
"Anyway," Malfoy continued. "Your interrogations will of course come to an end. As you have so eloquently put it yourself, their purpose is fulfilled. On top of that, I have even better news: Soon, my friend, you will be free again. Free and able to serve the Dark Lord once more."  
  
Snape beamed. "How? And more important: when?"  
  
Malfoy turned to Harry once more.  
  
"I am sorry, Bransom, but I am afraid this matter is a bit too important for your ears. Don't take this as an insult."  
  
Without waiting for a reply Malfoy stepped closer to Snape and whispered something into his ear. Unfortunately, it was to low for Harry to understand.  
  
He didn't miss Snape's triumphant look, though. Again, Harry hoped desperately that this was only a gigantic act to fool Malfoy.  
  
"I see," Snape said carefully. "Very well, I will wait."  
  
Malfoy nodded, satisfied. "Good. I knew you'd understand. After all it is for the sake of our final goal. So, now that my work here is done, you'll have to excuse me, Severus. I must be going. Another urgent business is requiring my attention."  
  
Malfoy drew another vial out of his pockets and drank its contents. Seconds later he had fully changed into Ludwick.  
  
Malfoy patted Snape on the shoulder.  
  
"I will see you as soon as… you know when."  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
Malfoy went to the door but stopped right at the threshold.  
  
"Before I forget," he said and looked directly at Bransom.  
  
"Bransom, Conald. Please see to it that he spends some time in the infirmary. Your job here is done."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Harry nodded.  
  
With a last nod into Snape's direction, Malfoy was gone.  
  
As soon as the door was closed once again, Lupin rushed over to Snape.  
  
"Severus, are you alright?" He asked, sounding more than concerned. Carefully, he began to check Snape for injuries again.  
  
For the second time of the evening the Potions Master let his mask slip, obviously unable to hold it up much longer.  
  
"I am afraid I'm not, Lupin," he replied. "That bastard takes too much delight in inflicting pain for my liking." He groaned as Lupin touched a rather painful spot above his stomach.  
  
"Well," Lupin said with a slight grin. "At least we are finally allowed to put you under proper medical care. You'll feel better soon."  
  
Snape sighed. Then, he closed his eyes as if to concentrate.  
  
"Lupin," he began."  
  
"Shhh, Severus," Remus broke him off. "It's better if you don't talk right now."  
  
Snape shook his head, reminding Harry of a stubborn child.  
  
"No, Lupin. This is important. Listen! What Lucius told me. Azkaban. They will take it soon."  
  
"Yes, Severus," Lupin said calmly. "We know. They have been planning that for a long time now."  
  
Snape shook his head. "No, Lupin, it's no longer just a plan. The Dementors – they are only waiting for Voldemort's sign to take over the prison. Perhaps a week from now."  
  
Lupin's smile froze. "A week? Are you sure? That's what Malfoy told you, isn't it? Gods…" He stared blankly at the wall behind Snape.  
  
"You have to-" Snape begun but had to wince as Lupin touched another injury.  
  
"I know, Severus." Lupin said gently.  
  
"But that is none of your concern right now. Dumbledore knows what to do. Harry will call Peer and then you'll finally rest. And I strongly advise you to do just that. You're of no use to us when you're dead, Severus, do you understand?"  
  
Snape sighed, finally giving in.  
  
"Yes, Lupin, I hear you just fine. I'll rest."  
  
Lupin smiled, satisfied, and turned to Harry.  
  
"I trust Peer is not to far from here. Could you please call him and tell him to bring some mediwizards?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure, Remus."  
  
He opened the door and scanned the corridor for the guard.  
  
As it turned out, Lupin was right. Not too far away, Peer was leaning against a wall, obviously waiting for new orders.  
  
Breathing deeply, Harry prepared himself for playing Bransom once more.  
  
"Peer?" he called. "We need some mediwizards in the cell. Our prisoner has confessed at last. I never thought I'd see that happen. However, we need to put him into a more presentable shape for his trial."  
  
Peer walked over to were Harry stood.  
  
"Of course, sir. Give me one minute."  
  
With that he reached into his pocked and took out some sort of stone. He murmured a few words and a moment later he was gone.  
  
Satisfied with himself, Harry returned to the cell.  
  
The smile on his lips died, however, when he saw Lupin.  
  
His former professor was bent over Snape, slapping him in the face and constantly talking to him.  
  
Carefully, Harry went closer.  
  
"Remus, is there a problem?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Did you get Peer?" Lupin asked without looking up, ignoring Harry's question completely.  
  
"Yes, he'll be here in a few moments. Remus, what happened? When I walked out of this room a minute ago you two were talking and all. And now…"  
  
Lupin shook his head, still shaking Snape lightly.  
  
"I don't know. It was too damn fast. Come on, Severus. You can sleep later, come on, wake up!" Lupin tried again but with no success. Snape remained unconscious.  
  
In that moment the door opened and Peer, accompanied by two other men, entered.  
  
"Sir, the mediwizards."  
  
Lupin stepped away from Snape.  
  
"Good, good. I am afraid this man here didn't react too well to our treatment."  
  
The wizards nodded and went to Snape. Although he was already unconscious they placed a binding spell on him before freeing him of his chains. Carefully, the two men laid him onto the floor and began to check him.  
  
While he was watching the scene, Harry simply couldn't remember how it had been in potions class when Snape had made his life hell with all his sarcasm and malice. Was this only an act has well? What was the real Snape like? Was there even such a person? Harry could only guess.  
  
One of the mediwizards then turned to Lupin.  
  
"We have to take him to the infirmary for at least two or three days. And I would advise you not to be too hard on him for the next few weeks. Not everything can be restored with a potion or a spell and we can hardly take him to St. Mungo's."  
  
Lupin nodded.  
  
" Keep him in there as long as you want. We're done with him anyway. In fact I want him to be as healthy as can be for his trial. Never give anybody a reason to say we treat our prisoners badly." Harry didn't know how, but Lupin managed an evil smile full of malice.  
  
The medic nodded.  
  
"Alright, sir. We'll keep an eye on him, though. We've already heard he is a rather troublesome fellow."  
  
The two mediwizards pulled Snape to his feet, after which one of them took a port stone out, similar to the one Peer had used. With another nod at Lupin and Harry, Snape and his escorts were gone.  
  
Now that their mission had come to an end quite suddenly, Harry felt a bit lost. They had accomplished everything they had planned, even more. Malfoy's visit had certainly come totally unexpected. Harry didn't want to think about what might have happened if the real Bransom and Conald had been there instead of Lupin and him.  
  
Trying to block out these thoughts, Harry focussed on the current situation again. After all, their mission wasn't finished yet, although the most dangerous and complicated part was over.  
  
Thus, he addressed Peer once more.  
  
"So Peer, it seems we are done. It has been quite a piece of work, I can tell you, but our dear Mr. Snape has finally given in."  
  
Peer nodded.  
  
"To be perfectly honest, sir, I already began to doubt he would confess at all."  
  
Lupin snorted.  
  
"Well, in the end he did and I am eternally grateful for that because it means I can finally leave this not quite comfortable place."  
  
He shuddered which made Peer laugh.  
  
"Well," he said. "At least you can leave, sirs. I for one am grateful that I'm only guarding the cells and not actually inside one of them."  
  
"Trust me, Peer," Harry replied. "I most certainly wouldn't want your job."  
  
He took in the cell with one last glance.  
  
"Now, I am afraid, we must leave this lovely ambience and return to London for the debriefing. Hopefully, that will only take a short time, given our success today."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Bransom." Peer replied.  
  
This said, the three of them left the cell. As Peer led them through the labyrinth-like corridors of Azkaban, Harry finally began to realize that it was over, that they had succeeded. This feeling overwhelmed him. He suddenly felt light and happy – although he was inside one of the most feared buildings of the whole wizarding world.  
  
The way back to the front doors seemed to be much shorter to Harry than before. This time he didn't even try to remember were they were going: It didn't matter anyway. He hoped that he would never have to go in there again.  
  
After a final handshake with Peer, Harry and Lupin finally left the prison of Azkaban.  
  
Silently, Harry and Remus walked the few yards until they were at the same spot the portkey had transported them to almost two hours ago. Had it really just been two hours? More importantly: Would they really be in London just a few seconds from now? London, a place as different from this one as possible. And after that: Hogwarts. With an almost longing glance, Harry looked at Lupin.  
  
"Yes, Bransom," he said, not daring to use their real names while on Azkaban territory. "We can leave. It's over." He smiled at Harry and pulled the portkey from his pocket. Moments later they were gone.  
  
  
  
As always, the last words are for my reviewers:  
  
  
  
Taracollowen: Your comment about Fudge is absolutely correct!!!  
  
Demeter: Yes, I think Draco likes Snape, too.  
  
Miche: Wow! That's more than I could have hoped for. Thanks a lot.  
  
Elwen: I like cliffies - unless they are in stories I read... You are right, Snape had to  
  
confess or the game would have been up.  
  
Saint Fool: You figured it out! Congratulations!!!  
  
Ostia: Thanks a lot! I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
J. Lynn: The story is not over, yet, but I won't do anything too evil (or will I?).  
  
Annakas: I dropped enough hints for you to guess what would come - but I am  
  
pleased to hear I surprised you. ; ) About Draco: you'll see.  
  
Huzerchik: I'd never let you down.  
  
Barmybeth: I hope that one was soon enough! Glad you liked it. 


	15. Home Again

1 Hello once again! Again, the newest chapter took longer than I thought. Arrggg!  
  
2 I wonder if I'll ever find enough time to finish a chapter on time?  
  
Anyway, I hope you are still with me and as always I would be more than interested to hear what you think.  
  
Now, have fun!  
  
3  
  
4 THE CHAOS BEGINS  
  
4.1 From: Caius Julius  
  
Chapter 15: Home Again  
  
  
  
The first thing Harry noticed was a bird's chirping and immediately afterwards something fluffy rubbing against his cheek.  
  
"Fawkes?" he asked.  
  
The bird chirped in reply.  
  
Harry smiled and carefully stroked the phoenix who was sitting on his shoulder. The bird obviously didn't care that Harry still bore the appearance of Bransom.  
  
"Hello Fawkes," Lupin said, smiling at the bird. The phoenix tilted his head, chirped again - as if greeting Lupin in return - but remained on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"He's obviously quite fond of you, Harry," Lupin remarked, grinning.  
  
"The feeling is mutual, Remus, isn't it, Fawkes?"  
  
*chirp*  
  
  
  
They were inside Dumbledore's office, or rather in the room behind it. Right there, where their adventure had begun only two hours ago.  
  
From the next room were Harry assumed the Headmaster was waiting, they heard low voices.  
  
Suddenly, a seat was being pushed back and footsteps could be heard. The door opened and in came Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, I thought it was you!" He closed the door and came to greet them.  
  
"Now that you are here, I trust everything went fine?"  
  
"Generally, yes," Lupin answered.  
  
"Generally? Hmmm..." Dumbledore thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, we'll talk about that, but first I believe you want to change back into your old selves, don't you? I've seen enough of Mr. Bransom and Mr. Conald already. I certainly don't need them twice!"  
  
With that he took two small bottles out of his pocket. Inside was a potion that looked exactly like the one Mr. Malfoy had used earlier.  
  
Harry frowned at Lupin who confirmed his suspicions with a nod.  
  
If the Headmaster noticed their strange behaviour he didn't let it show. Instead, he waited until both Harry and Lupin had drunken their potion and were finally turning back into their very own appearances.  
  
When they were done, Harry and Lupin followed Dumbledore into the room where Bransom and Conald were being guarded.  
  
***  
  
It took them only a few minutes to explain what had happened. That was fortunate, because Bransom and Conald had to return to the ministry to report the outcome of their interrogation. Thus, as soon as Harry and Lupin were finished, the Headmaster cast an Oblivio-spell upon the two ministry men. Now, the only thing left to do was to explain to them what exactly they had been doing at Azkaban. As soon as Dumbledore was convinced Bransom and Conald were taking Harry's and Lupin's memories for their own, they were sent back to London, accompanied by Sirus Black. He - once again in his dog-form - was to make sure that the two of them really had bought the story. Fortunately - and not unexpectedly - the Headmaster's plan turned out to have worked faultlessly.  
  
***  
  
"Now, Harry," Dumbledore said as soon as Sirius and his prisoners had left the office via Portkey, "I hope you understand how important that mission was. I am terribly sorry that you had to be involved in this affair but there simply was no other way."  
  
The sparkle in the Headmaster's eyes was still there but somehow Harry got the impression that a certain sadness was lying over it. Horrible as the experiences in Azkaban had been, Harry simply couldn't be hold them against Dumbledore. After all, the Headmaster was right: there hadn't been anyone else to go but he. Besides, it had all turned out exactly as planned. Despite his doubts, Harry had been able to act like the real Bransom - at least he had convinced Peer and Malfoy. Not even Snape had said anything sarcastic about his performance. Then again, the Potions Master hadn't been in any condition to criticise him.  
  
"Sir," Harry begun. "I… well, what I want to say is, ehm, to describe this trip as easy and no problem at all would probably be the greatest understatement ever, but I know this was the only possibility and I also have a good guess what would have happened to Sn- I mean Professor Snape and our cause if we hadn't been there today. Although I cannot say I liked being in Mr. Malfoy's presence I am perfectly glad that I have gone to Azkaban instead of Bransom."  
  
The Headmaster smiled at him.  
  
"Harry, I cannot thank you enough for what you did today and I am the more pleased to hear that you understand the importance of today's events. Unfortunately, I cannot give you or Gryffindor any credit for your bravery."  
  
Harry smiled at Dumbledore to show him that this fact didn't matter although deep down he had to admit that he was a bit disappointed. The Headmaster was right, though. That was the disadvantage of being a "special agent" – you never got credit for anything. Still, he would have liked to get some praise. Well, Dumbledore's thanks would have to be enough.  
  
A thought occurred to him. Wasn't this exactly what Snape was going through, being a spy for the good cause and all? Even worse – there were more than just a few who suspected the Potions Master of favouring the Dark Side (Harry himself had been one of those not too long ago). How must he feel when he knew he was constantly risking his life and still people were despising him? Harry shook his head briefly. He hoped Snape was finally getting better, now that he was in the infirmary at Azkaban.  
  
"Sir, there's one more thing." Harry said. "What shall I tell Ron and Hermione? I cannot leave them in the dark completely, can I? After all, they know part of this scheme and, well, sooner or later they're bound to find out…"  
  
Dumbledore stroked his beard and looked at Lupin but the former professor only grinned slightly at him, not giving any suggestion in the matter.  
  
"I see your point, Harry," the Headmaster finally said. "Well, since I have the utmost confidence in both Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger I trust I can count on them to keep our secret?" His eyes were twinkling once more.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. Of course you can!" He grinned broadly. At least now he didn't have to hide all these things from them anymore. Then, another thought hit him and he frowned.  
  
"Is there anything else, Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently.  
  
"Well, yes. What are you going to do about Professor Snape and the Azkaban matter? I know, it's probably 'top secret' stuff, but I cannot leave it here, you see. I mean Snape was really desperate. You'd think the Death Eaters would storm Azkaban any minute. Surely there's something to be done about it, isn't there?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily and gave Harry a sad smile.  
  
"I am afraid, Harry, that there's nothing for us to do except wait. You see, we knew Voldemort would target Azkaban, only we didn't think he was up to it just yet. There's been no word about an attack so soon. And I must admit I don't know if Cornelius Fudge can be trusted nowadays. At least some of his advisors are more than questionable. I cannot simply go to Cornelius and warn him about an immediate attack without giving away our source. Besides, even if I did I hardly believe I could convince him to get an appropriate number of Aurors ready to prevent the assault. We can but wait and hope that somehow things will turn out right, now that Severus' cover is once again secured. I am sorry, Harry, but that's how things are."  
  
Again, he smiled sadly at Harry.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," Harry said. "Somehow I feared that might be the case. It will be hard to just sit there and wait for the inevitable to happen…"  
  
He looked at the window for a few seconds, but since it was late he couldn't see anything. He turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Can I return to my dorm now? I must say I am more than tired."  
  
Lupin laughed.  
  
"Off with you! If anyone has earned his sleep today it's you, Harry. We'll keep in touch. And say 'Hi' to Ron and Hermione from me, will you? Try to keep their curiosity at bay until tomorrow morning, ok? I wouldn't want you to stay up all night to explain everything – there's enough time for that tomorrow, alright?"  
  
He winked at Harry who nodded.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Waving good-bye to Dumbledore, he left.  
  
It was over. Finally, with this last step, his mission was complete. Nothing seemed more desirable right now than to return to Gryffindor Tower and have a good night's sleep – if he could get past Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry was just about to enter the common room when he remembered something. He had been so eager to get away from the Headmaster's office (not because he disliked Dumbledore but because he wanted to get rid of this mission) that he had forgotten to ask something. What about Snape? Although Harry was almost sure the Potions Master's acting had been exactly that: an act, he still had some doubts about the matter. The simple question 'what if' that seemed to badger him quite often once again filled his thoughts.  
  
What if Snape hadn't told them the truth? Could he really have survived this long without giving himself and Dumbledore's whole scheme away? Was he truly on their side?  
  
Harry shook his head, wishing the voices in his head would stop. At least about the last question there was no doubt – Dumbledore swore Snape was loyal and if the Headmaster was so sure about it, Harry just knew it had to be right. He simply had to hope the same was true for his former thoughts. Simply…  
  
However, any other thoughts in that direction were immediately interrupted because Harry suddenly found himself surrounded by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, "Finally! We were beginning to wonder if you'd come back at all today."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, patting Harry on the shoulder. "Where have you been? How could you stay away so long? I was beginning to die of boredom because Hermione kept on and on about how we have to learn for the O.W.L.'s and how she was sooo wonderful at teaching - Ouch! Hermione, that hurt!" rubbing his arm where Hermione had hit him.  
  
"Hrmpf!" she said in faked outrage. "It was meant to hurt. After all, I am a good teacher! Ask the first years." That, of course, was accompanied by a mischievous grin that let Ron and Harry know she wasn't too serious about that statement.  
  
Ron only rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," Hermione said finally, turning again to Harry.  
  
"Where have you been? We were beginning to worry about you."  
  
Now what? Lupin had suggested that he tell them tomorrow but he couldn't say 'I've been away on a secret trip for the Headmaster. To be continued tomorrow after breakfast.' Ron and Hermione staring at him didn't make the matter easier.  
  
"Well," he began, "I've been away – but of course, you know that already. Ehm, you know, well, it's not that easy to explain." He sighed. To hell with Lupin's well-meant caution. What's done is done, so let's get over with it!  
  
Sighing once again, Harry began to explain. First about his dreams and what Dumbledore had decided to do about Snape. Then, his own part of the mission of visiting the Potions Master in Azkaban and how that had worked out. Ron and Hermione listened the whole time, only once or twice asking questions, but Harry didn't answer them before he had finished his account.  
  
When he was done with his explanations and had answered all his friend's inquiries (otherwise, there are too many 'ions') to their satisfaction he was more than exhausted – also, it was already very late, or rather very early in the morning. Ok, maybe Lupin had been right with his advice to wait until the next day before telling the whole story. Alas, but at least he was finally done.  
  
For a few seconds, neither Ron nor Hermione said anything. They only looked sadly at Harry, which unnerved him greatly.  
  
"Well," Hermione said at last. "We thought you were up to something Harry, and we surely had our guesses about what that might be…"  
  
"Yeah," Ron admitted. "But you can be sure we never thought about a trip to Azkaban of all places! Weren't you afraid or anything?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on Ron, didn't you listen to him? Of course he was afraid. This is Azkaban we're talking about. Really!"  
  
Ron blushed. "Sorry, Harry."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"nothing to be sorry for, Ron, really. This may sound a bit strange but you know, once the whole thing started I simply didn't have time to feel scared. Granted, when I learned that this ministry guy was in fact Lucius Malfoy I was more than a little terrified. But thankfully that went over quite smoothly."  
  
Hermione smirked.  
  
"Well, I believe Mr. Malfoy is just too overconfident in himself. Not that this is a bad thing. Snape certainly was able to take an advantage out of it."  
  
Harry sighed heavily, remembering the scene.  
  
"You're probably right, Herm. After all, Malfoy was pleased with the effects his torturing session had on Snape." He shuddered. "I guess he's congratulating himself just now on how well he handled the situation. Bastard!"  
  
Ron lay an arm around Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Hey, it's over. You'll not allow Malfoy to get through to you, will you? After all it was you who's fooled him, not the other way around. Just try to keep that in mind."  
  
Harry smiled faintly at him.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. I really appreciate your help. And I know you are right, of course, but the whole thing has just been, well, too much, I guess."  
  
Hermione patted his arm.  
  
"That's ok, Harry, really. And you know, if you want to talk about anything, you can always come to us."  
  
Now Harry gave his friends a full smile. He had known he could count on them. After all they were right. Lupin and him had handled the situation extremely well considering the circumstances. Yes, he had every right to be proud of their work. If that meant they couldn't get for it because of the mission's top-secret status, well, so be it.  
  
Harry smirked. There was one thing, however, that would be worth a thousand house points: When he was finally free and back at Hogwarts, Snape would have to thank Harry. Of course he'd never do it out of his own will, Harry guessed, but Dumbledore would make him. That would be the day! Maybe he could borrow Colin's camera to take a picture?  
  
That thought in mind, Harry felt better immediately. Having discussed everything in great detail, Harry and his two friends decided that it was time to go to bed – the sun would be rising in a few hours already and they hadn't slept a minute, yet.  
  
Thus, they bid each other good night and for once Harry slept really peaceful without unnerving nightmares at all, now that his time as secret agent was over.  
  
Little did he know that this wasn't the last time he had participated in this particular operation…  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
Well, now that Harry is finally back at Hogwarts will he get some rest or will there be another mission waiting for him? What about Azkaban and Voldemort's plan to take it? You'll get the answer to these and other questions in the next chapters…  
  
I hope it's worth the wait.  
  
  
  
Caius 


	16. A Slytherin's Thoughts

Hello folks! I know, I know, I didn't post for a long time. If I remember correctly, a lot of my chapters began like that. You see, evil Real Life ever tries to keep me from writing the next chapter and I am not that irresistible as other fellow writers who always seem to find time to write. However, I will not give up. Promise!!!  
  
Enough apologies. I think it's time for the next part of my story. I hope you still remember the previous events.  
  
One reviewer asked once (a long time ago) to put more Draco into the story. I have to admit, I never really liked him but I decided to give him a try and as it happens he returns this very chapter. See for yourself how he fits into the whole scheme.  
  
Now off with you and have fun!!!  
  
THE CHAOS BEGINS  
  
From: Caius Julius  
  
Chapter 16: A Slytherin's Thoughts  
  
The next few days went by rather uneventfully. After all the excitement and stress of his mission to Azkaban, Harry couldn't have wished for more. It was wonderful only to have to worry about 'normal' things like homework or Quidditch.  
  
However, the events involving the imprisoned Potions Master still troubled his mind more often than he liked. Sometimes it felt as if the whole thing was nothing more than a bad dream - a mere nightmare. At other times, everything around Harry seemed to be doomed.  
  
Harry sighed. Now was such a moment.  
  
So far, Azkaban was still under the Ministry's control. Voldemort hadn't taken over, yet. However, who knew what evil plan the Dark Lord was plotting right now? It was probably better for Snape if Voldemort didn't attack too soon, anyway. If he'd been only half as badly injured as he had looked, the Potions Masters would need any rest he could get. Besides, Harry tried to imagine a caring Voldemort who would nurse his injured followers. That thought made him laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry was startled. He had totally forgotten about Ron and Hermione. His two friends were with him in the Common Room, Hermione absorbed in a book and Ron occupied with his chess set. Harry himself had done nothing except stare into the fire and think about. things.  
  
"Ehm, nothing, Ron. I was just, ehm, remembering something. Nothing of importance." He grinned at Ron who didn't seem too convinced.  
  
"You probably wouldn't have thought it funny, anyway." Harry assured Ron and turned his chair towards his friend.  
  
"How about a game of chess?"  
  
Ron locked at him questioningly. "Really? I thought you didn't want to play for a while after, well, after your not-quite-so successful game last week."  
  
Harry snorted. "You know, Ron, I just know that today, I am not going to lose after ten minutes."  
  
Harry proved to be right, however the game didn't work quite as he had planned. After six minutes his king ran from the board.  
  
Harry still stared at the square from which his king had just vanished. He scratched his head absentmindedly. Apparently, his mind was still occupied with something else. He was never a match for Ron, that much was clear. But he had seldom felt so overstrained like in the previous game.  
  
"Don't take it too hard, Harry." Ron tried to comfort him but still grinned mischievously. "Maybe next time you'll last out eleven minutes."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Perhaps Ron was right. He should take a break from chess. This game certainly hadn't helped him shake off his negative thoughts. Maybe he was still too tense from the Azkaban experience. Perhaps he could talk to someone about it, someone else besides Ron and Hermione. His friends were a great help, but he didn't want to burden them too much with his problems. Who else could he confide his thoughts to? Who else knew of what had happened? The Headmaster. no, Harry liked Dumbledore a lot but he didn't want to pester him again. Not that the Headmaster would think about it as 'pestering' but still.  
  
Then, Harry's face lit up. Of course!  
  
He pushed his chair back. "I'll go upstairs, Ron. I need to think a bit. See you at dinner, alright?"  
  
Ron frowned at him. "Ok, have fun with. whatever it is you do."  
  
Harry winked at him and went up the stairs. At this time of day - late afternoon -normally there was nobody in the dormitories. This suited Harry just fine. After all, he couldn't write to Sirius while staying in the Common Room, could he?  
  
Thus, Harry took out a quill and some parchment and began to write.  
  
***  
  
After having finished the letter Harry felt much better already. If only Sirius were able to answer soon. But of course, Harry knew that it was quite possible his Godfather was on some kind of mission right now. Whatever, the owl would find him.  
  
Thus, Harry left Gryffindor Tower and went to the owlery. As much as he would have liked for Hedwig to take a long flight for once he didn't want to risk sending his own owl. After all, he didn't know whether it wasn't watched or anything like that. A Hogwarts owl would have to do. He took a smaller, brown owl that gave him a friendly hoot. Patiently it let Harry tie the message to its leg and then went off after hooting a sort-of good bye. Harry watched the small owl until it vanished behind the large trees of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Daydreaming again, Potter?" A familiar voice behind him asked sarcastically.  
  
Harry started. He hadn't noticed that anyone besides himself was in the room. He cursed silently. Why did that someone have to be Draco Malfoy of all people?  
  
Slowly he turned. "And if I were, Malfoy? What's it to you?"  
  
Malfoy smirked. "So brave, although you're all alone, Potter? Or are Weasel and Granger hiding somewhere near?"  
  
Harry began to lose his patience. Why did Malfoy always succeed in annoying him?  
  
"You're just to right person to say this, Malfoy. You who's only cocky when his sidekicks are with him - where are they anyway? They didn't get lost, dumb as they are, did they?"  
  
Inwardly, Harry smiled. That seemed to have hit home since Malfoy's smirk faltered. Thus, Harry decided to press on.  
  
"Or is it rather that they don't find the courage to leave their beloved Dungeons now that your dear Head of House is no longer here to protect them? Thanks to you I might add."  
  
Harry was more than interested in Draco's response. Maybe now he would get the answer to his question whether Draco was really worried about Snape or if he had only been his father's tool when he had told everyone of Snape's imprisonment. Would he become angry because of his statement or rather wave it aside?  
  
At first, the Slytherin said nothing. He was more occupied with trying not to lose his temper completely. His face became redder than Harry had ever seen it and his eyes were narrowed to slits.  
  
OK, Harry thought. I think that can be counted as anger.  
  
"How dare you," Malfoy finally said, his voice shaking with anger. "If anyone is responsible for Professor Snape being in Azkaban it is Headmaster Dumbledore," he almost spit out with disgust. "It was him who didn't object to Snape's arrest. Only doing his duty, of course."  
  
Now Harry got angry. Defending Snape was one thing - insulting Dumbledore something completely different.  
  
"Now wait a second, Malfoy. After all, Dumbledore has to protect his students - us - and if Snape's found guilty then he belongs in Azkaban. And thus-"  
  
"No, you wait, Potter!" Malfoy interrupted him. "Dumbledore has an obligation towards his staff as well. Besides, Snape never was 'found guilty' as you put it. There never was a trial, was there? If you ask me, Dumbledore just wanted to have him out of the way. Who knows? Maybe the arrest was his idea in the first place. Snape was the only one who trusted us. He alone treated us as if we were normal people, not evil-lords-in-the-making like some of the other professors think us to be. But of course you wouldn't know, Potter, since he always put you in your place. You are probably glad he's gone for good. Well, you got your wish. We no longer have someone who favours us and your least favourite teacher is probably slowly dying in that goddamned prison."  
  
For a few seconds neither of them spoke. Of course, Harry wanted to object, but could he? Malfoy's words had been hard and he had exaggerated at some points but wasn't he right, at least from his point of view?  
  
"And how," Harry finally answered. "do you think you did help Snape by telling everybody? How did you know of it in the first place?"  
  
Malfoy snorted. "Well, I never liked Dumbledore, I think that's no secret. But I thought that, maybe, if I made Snape's arrest known he would stand up for him and help him in some way. Unfortunately, he didn't. At least now I know just how trustworthy he is. If you're not his golden boy you have no chance." He glared at Harry as if to dare him to disagree.  
  
"As for my knowledge of Snape's whereabouts," Malfoy continued. "As you know, my father has a lot of contacts within the Ministry. One of them tipped him of. He complained to me just how unfair his former school mate was treated."  
  
Harry frowned. He hadn't known Snape and Malfoy sr. had been friends in school. He had always assumed Mr. Malfoy to be much older. Maybe he could ask the Headmaster about it.  
  
"I won't say you're right, Malfoy," Harry said. "But if your father has such wonderful contacts, well, then why didn't he try to help his friend? Isn't that what you accuse Dumbledore of? That he did nothing to prevent Snape's arrest? And your father, who in our second year held enough power to have the Headmaster suspended can do nothing at all to save Snape?"  
  
"That's not the same-" Malfoy said but Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Is it? Couldn't it be that your father had an agenda of his own? Couldn't it be that Snape's arrest suited him just fine in a way? Wasn't it your actions that made it impossible to get Snape out of Azkaban? Does your father always come to you with secrets like that or did he just know how you felt about Snape? Did he guess you would walk around boasting about your newly gained knowledge and thus guarantee Dumbledore couldn't bargain Snape out?"  
  
Now Malfoy turned red again. "You. how dare you. My father would never. He was just so upset and therefore talked to me to get rid of his anger."  
  
Harry gave him a sarcastic half-smile. "Really? And how often does he come to you to ' get rid of his anger', Malfoy? You must be a trusted counsellor indeed if your wise father asks for your advice."  
  
Malfoy simply stared at him, unable to answer. Finally, he could stand it no more. "Liar," he spat as he stormed past Harry. However, somehow Harry guessed that Malfoy had only fled because he felt Harry had been right. A few pointed questions had thrown Malfoy completely off balance. Perhaps the Slytherin would rethink their conversation. Therefore, only one question remained: Was Draco's respect for Snape bigger than the love for his father?  
  
Then again, could one really 'love' Mr. Malfoy?  
  
Harry shook his head and finally left the owlery. Maybe he should talk to the Headmaster after all.  
  
***  
  
Upon returning to Gryffindor tower he was once again greeted by Ron who seemed to have waited for him for quite a long time now.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Now what were have you been? Don't tell me it took you that long to walk to the owlery." He paused and frowned a bit.  
  
"Something wrong, Harry? You look, well, troubled."  
  
Harry shook his head and sighed. "No, no. Don't worry, Ron. I just ran into Malfoy and we had some sort of argument."  
  
Ron look taken aback. "Malfoy talked to you - you mean actually talking, not insulting?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, unbelievable as it may sound. Even more remarkable: he was alone, think of that! I almost got the impression he was seeking me out."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
Harry took Ron by the arm and led him to a corner where Hermione was reading. She gave them a puzzled look. Obviously, she had been so captured by the book that she hadn't noticed her friends approaching. With a few words, Harry filled her in.  
  
"I guess Malfoy still wanted to pout about how unfair Dumbledore was. However, I decided to take the opportunity to ask our dear friend a few questions - questions he apparently had no answers to. He told me his father had complained about how unfair Snape had been treated and that he - Draco - simply had wanted to help Snape."  
  
Ron snorted. "Yeah, of course, as if Draco ever would help anyone."  
  
Harry shook his head. "As it happens, I am inclined to believe Draco when he says he wanted to help. After all, he respects Snape greatly. He nearly exploded, only because I mentioned Snape's absence. It is his father's intentions I don't believe. He claims to be Snape's friend."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Oh really? And why wasn't he able to pull something off? The way Malfoy boasts about his father one would think he rules the Ministry."  
  
Harry nodded. "I asked Draco the same question and, frankly, he had no real answer to that himself. Rather than facing me he ran from the room."  
  
At this Ron laughed. "I guess he will have a hard time trying to stomach that!"  
  
Hermione, however, slowly nodded. "Really clever of Mr. Malfoy. He used Draco, didn't he? I mean a man like him just doesn't let anything slip, does he? At least not when he knows just how agitated Draco would be about the matter. How convenient that suddenly the whole school knew what should have remained a secret, thus confining Snape permanently to Azkaban. With no way for Dumbledore to free him secretly."  
  
Again, Harry nodded in consent. "My sentiments, exactly. However, the question remains: what would Voldemort - because it is him who stands behind Malfoy sr. - want with Snape in Azkaban? In this dream I had some time ago he said he wanted to teach Snape a lesson. It wouldn't suit him to have Snape locked away forever. Therefore, he must have thought of a way to get him free on his own."  
  
Suddenly, Harry's eyes grew wide and he hit himself on the forehead. "Of course! We are idiots!"  
  
"Hey," Ron objected. "You're insulting me!"  
  
Hermione, however, didn't pay attention to him. "What do you mean, Harry?"  
  
"What is Voldemort's supposed next goal? What did Malfoy tell Snape when I and Lupin where in Azkaban?"  
  
Now Ron and Hermione understood.  
  
Snape would be free the minute Voldemort took over Azkaban, that much was clear. But why did go Voldemort through all his trouble? What did he gain? Didn't he lose his one spy right under Dumbledore's nose? He hadn't learned of Snape's treachery or else the Potions Master would have been long dead now. Or did Voldemort simply suspect Snape might change sides because he had been under the Headmaster's influence for so long? Was it possible he would sent Snape somewhere else? That, however, made little sense. As far as Harry knew, neither of these options seemed likely. Again another question came up in his mind. One he usually put aside immediately. But now, after talking to Malfoy and thinking the matter over again, Harry wondered if they hadn't made a mistake.  
  
All their assumptions were based on the fact that Dumbledore trusted Snape and that therefore that Potions Master was on their side, because the Headmaster was always right, wasn't he? But what if he wasn't this time? Wouldn't it make more sense if Snape had his hands in it, as well? Maybe it was he who wanted to get away from Dumbledore.  
  
Harry's face darkened. What if Mr. Malfoy really was Snape's friend and the two of them had come up with this scheme together? Hadn't the evidence against Snape come from the Ministry all of a sudden?  
  
He shook his head. No, that was unfair. This couldn't be true. After all, Dumbledore was Dumbledore and the Headmaster wasn't somebody to let himself be fooled easily. The thought that Snape could be with Voldemort was absurd. It had to be.  
  
But still.  
  
That particular thought still haunted Harry when his friends had long fallen asleep.  
  
TBC.  
  
Another chapter finished and as always I am interested to hear what you think about it. You have been wonderful reviewers so far. Feel yourself hugged. *grins*  
  
Maybe you ask yourself what will happen next.  
  
Well I certainly won't tell you - it would spoil the fun, you know. Heheheheh! 


	17. Harbinger of Chaos

Hello everybody! I hope you still remember me and my humble story. I know, I have been neglecting it again but I had a really bad struggle

with real life and it seems the evil RL has (once again) won. Alas, that's life…

However, I finally have been able to write and now post this chapter! Take it as a token for my intention to continue and finish this story.

To my dear reviewers: Let's just say that you have wonderful to my muse! I had some trouble whether or not to continue this fic right now and

upon seeing all those kind words I simply had to sit down and write something! I just hope its up to your expectations.

Well, that is, of course, yours to decide. As usual, you can tell me what you think with the nice, little review button at the end of this chapter.

THE CHAOS BEGINS From: Caius Julius 

**Chapter 17: Harbinger of Chaos**

Harry didn't sleep well that night. He was troubled with nightmares. However, when he awoke the next morning, he couldn't remember the details. Still, he wasn't able to shake an anxious feeling. This was more than justified because the one thing he did remember was evil laughter of a kind he knew only too well.

 Was this just the harbinger of a terrible future event or had it already happened?

  
Despite himself, Harry hoped it had only been a "normal" nightmare due to his dark thoughts of the previous evening. 

After all, other people had nightmares, too, without anything bad happening afterwards. He was probably just overreacting.

These were his thoughts when he returned from the bathroom to join Ron and Hermione on their way to the Great Hall. Surely, breakfast would raise his spirits to a normal, happy level.

Indeed, eating croissants and drinking hot chocolate proved to do wonders to him. His dark thoughts vanished and he finally felt more like a fifteen-year-old boy than an ageless oracle.

"I didn't know I was this hungry!" he confessed to Ron who grinned in return.

"You're not the only one, Harry. I've said it before and I'll say it again: The person who first introduced breakfast should be honoured with the Order of Merlin first class – even if it was a muggle. Don't you agree, Hermione?"

Hermione, however, didn't seem to have heard him at all.

"Don't you agree?" Ron tried again. Still, Hermione looked past him with a frown upon her face as if considering something.

"Hermione!" Ron said, louder this time.

That had the desired effect because Hermione started and looked confusedly from Ron to Harry.

"What? Did you say something?"

  
Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we did. We were just discussing the advantages of breakfast and were merely asking for your opinion on the matter. 

You, however, were distracted, it seems. What was so interesting anyway?"

Now Hermione looked past him again.

„Well, I'm not sure but I think something's wrong."

Ron frowned

"Not with breakfast. It's as tasty  as-"

"I'm not talking about _food, Ron." Hermione interrupted him, sounding almost annoyed._

Ron shot Harry a frowning look. Now what did she mean by that?

Hermione sighed.

"It's the teachers. They seem, well, tense, as if something were not as it should be."

Now Harry and Ron turned toward the High Table as well to look for themselves if Hermione was right.

Professor McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore in what could be described as a most worried manner. The Headmaster himself was looking gravely at his plate and nodded. Even Professor Flitwick, usually cheerful, wore an anxious expression. 

There was one thing, however, that truly convinced them that something was amiss. 

It was Sibyll Trelawney.

"If she's here it can only mean one thing." Ron whispered.

"Yes," Harry agreed, "her _Inner Eye told her to come to Breakfast today because something __baaad has happened," he said  in a pretty good imitation of the Divination professor's voice._

Ron snorted.

"As if she actually ever predicted anything. Probably just heard it from Dumbledore and thought it would be a great idea to come down. Tsk!" He shook his head.

"Must be something serious, however," he continued. 

Harry sighed.

"Well, whatever it is, they'll let us know if it concerns us. If not we probably have no reason to worry."

Ron tilted his head and considered this.

"In that case I hope they won't say anything at all. These past months have been adventurous and thrilling enough, don't you think?"

"Right." Harry nodded. "Let's talk about something else, shall we? We're sounding like an old Veteran's club already. Hermione, how's your teaching going?"  
  
Hermione lifted her brows in – mock-surprise.

"Why do you ask, Harry? I thought you didn't want to hear about it anymore. You said so yourself, remember. You even threatened me if I continued pestering you two."

Ron blushed.

"Oh, that. Well, you know, we were only joking. We would never, I mean, not really..."

"Yes?" Hermione tilted her head.

"Ok, you win!" Harry gave in. "We are interested in your progress with the first years. Just don't overdo it, right?"

Hermione beamed at them and began immediately to tell Harry and Ron just how much the younger students enjoyed her tutoring. Ron secretly doubted that but was wise enough not to tell her. Listening to Hermione made Harry forget his troubles. After all, it was good to finally talk about something else than Voldemort and his evil scheming.

As it turned out, Hermione really had made a progress with her charges. Although they were not allowed to brew the more powerful (and thus more dangerous) potions, she still had been able to give the student a grasp  of the basics of potions brewing. However, Harry doubted Snape would be proud of her. At least he wouldn't show it. It simply didn't fit with his personality. 

If he ever learned of Hermione's tutoring, that is.

They were just about to leave the Gryffindor table when they heard a sound coming from the High Table. 

Professor Dumbledore had pushed his chair back and stood up.

Silently, he faced the students. 

Within moments everyone's attentions was towards the Headmaster and after some more seconds he finally began.

"Last night something terrible happened." He began and, hearing this, Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances. Whispers could be heard throughout the Great Hall. 

Dumbledore continued.

"Some of our worst fears have come true and now we cannot choose to be passive any longer. We have been betrayed. 

Last night the guardians of Azkaban, the Dementors, decided to form an alliance with Voldemort."

For a few seconds the whispers stopped. The Hall was utterly silent while most people simply stared. Had they heard right? Azkaban, the mighty fortress, the one place were all convicted dark wizards and witches were sent to, had simply been handed over to the Dark Lord?

The dreading silence hung in the air, almost palpable.

Harry closed his eyes. That had been the reason for his nightmares, the evil laughter, his worried feelings afterwards. Now it finally had happened. Azkaban had fallen. Snape had predicted it days ago but somehow Harry had hoped the former Potions Master had been wrong. Even while  on the Light side, the Dementors had seemed uncontrollable and dangerous, only abstaining from violence because of the prisoners they were allowed to deprive of their happy memories. 

Now everything would get worse. Certainly, Voldemort wouldn't restrain the creatures.

Harry imagined the kind of panic a few Dementors could cause in Diagon Alley. How many people were able to cast the Patronus spell effectively? Hadn't Remus told him that not every trained wizard could do so, that it was even pretty difficult? 

Suddenly, noise filled the Great Hall again. It seemed to Harry as if everyone started speaking at once. Looking at the people at his own table he noticed many worried faces, some angry ones. A few simply stared at their food.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice shouted. "Please, students. I know this is difficult for you and that you are distressed – we all are. However," he gestured with his hands so that everyone's attention was on him once more.

"However," he continued. "This event  does also have a positive aspect."

Harry frowned and looked at Hermione, but his friend seemed as surprised by the Headmaster's statement as he was.

"The good thing about the Dementor's deceit," Dumbledore went on once again.

"Is, that we finally know  whose side they are on. Now is the turning point because a lot of our enemies or allies will show their true colours. Personally, I am not sorry that the Dementors choose to desert us because they have been a shaky ally at best. At least now we no longer have to guess about them.

"Azkaban's fall, however, poses another threat to us. Of course now all of its prisoners are set free. I don't tell you this to frighten you but instead to show you how serious matters have become. Some - a lot of these dark wizards are extremely dangerous, be assured of that. These are dark times indeed."  
  


His eyes drifted to the Slytherin table where – not unsurprisingly – not everyone seemed worried about the news.

"Dark times," Dumbledore went on. "For everyone."

Harry almost thought, the Headmaster held Draco's gaze, as if waiting who would  waver first.

Draco looked away, staring at the table. Even if he sat quite far away, Harry was sure the Slytherin wasn't as happy about Azkaban's fall as some of his housemates. He seemed rather thoughtful.

Harry frowned again. Now what was going on with this world? Surely Draco had every reason to be happy and full of glee. His father  supported Voldemort, for  heaven's sake.

_Yeah, but that doesn't mean Draco does... A voice in his head said quietly._

Harry shook his head. Where did that come from? He had only spoken a few sensible words with Draco Malfoy and suddenly he started to sympathise with him? No, sympathise was the wrong word. It rather seemed as if he saw Draco as a person instead of... well, instead of an evil brat.

Still, Dumbledore wasn't finished. Waiting once more until everyone was silent, he continued, "Since I know how much this will upset you all, your professors and I decided to shorten today's schedule to give you the time to talk about what happened later. I just ask one thing from you: please try to pay attention to the few classes you have today. You'll have enough time after Lunch. Thank you!"

With that he finally sat down again and once again voices all around Harry started to talk at once.

Ron poked him lightly into the ribs.

"Hey, we don't have Divination today! Isn't that great? I wonder if Professor crystal ball foresaw that."

Harry grinned back at him. 

"Of course, Ron. Don't question her abilities! She has the Inner Eye, after all."

"Boys!" Hermione said, sounding annoyed. "How can you joke in times like these? Haven't you heard? Voldemort has taken Azkaban. Now the war will get worse. How can you talk about something as trivial as your Divination lesson?"

"Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes. "We cannot change the situation by being deadly serious about it all the times, can we?"

"No," his friend said, "but neither can you with your foolish ado."

"We know that!" Ron retorted. "But we also know that whatever we do we cannot undo things. Hell, there are already enough people in here who worry – we don't need to do so, too. Besides, just because we are happy to not have to go to Divination doesn't mean we don't take the matter seriously. My father works in the Ministry, after all. You can be assured that I worry about him, thank you very much!"

"Ok, ok. Don't get angry with me, Ron." Hermione said. "I get your point. Maybe it's just me. I for one _do_ worry about what will happen," she sighed. "But you're right, let's not talk about it. Or rather not now, we have Transfiguration in a few minutes and whatever the reason, I don't think Professor McGonagall would want us to be late."

She stood up and left the table.

Ron rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Harry. 

"Now who's talking about trivial things?" he whispered, but, of course, followed Hermione none the less.

Harry sat a few more moments at the table, thinking about what the Headmaster had said until finally shaking his head. Ron was right: they couldn't change things. Maybe he should stop worrying so much but secretly he asked himself whether Hermione didn't have a good point, too.

Despite Professor McGonagall's best efforts the lesson was less productive than usual. Too fresh was the news about Azkaban. Many of Harry's classmates had some distant relation who had been killed during the first war and, naturally, they feared everything would repeat itself. Perhaps many realised only now how serious matters really  had become for the wizarding world. Harry was sure at least some had hoped for Dumbledore's speech after Cedric's death to be a bit exaggerated. 

Since her students were too distracted to follow a normal lesson, McGonagall decided to change her lesson plans for once. Instead of teaching them how to transfigure objects she let her students ask questions about anything – as long as it was related to Transfiguration. That way, Harry surmised, she probably hoped to capture their interest at least partially. This opportunity was used most – not surprisingly – by Hermione who seemed to have begun to study for the OWL's already, since she had a huge catalogue of questions.

Harry and Ron simply exchanged glances. They knew  their friend's studying habits very well, after all. It had proved to be very useful more than once.

This day, however, was not without good news for Harry. After Transfiguration ended they had Care of Magical Creatures. While they slowly trotted towards Hagrid's hut, Harry noticed that the groundskeeper was not alone. Indeed, with him was a large animal which Harry immediately recognised. Could it be?

His hopes were confirmed when Hagrid greeted them.

"Hello my dear students. Today I have brought a friend of mine to help me with the lesson. Say hello to Snuffles!"

Harry grinned. Now he only needed to find time to talk to his godfather in private. He really could need his presence. He knew, however, that he needn't worry. Sirius surely had thought about that.

TBC…

Yes, I still intend to finish the story, even if it takes me longer and longer to finish the chapters. Ehem. Sorry about that…

Well, I hope you stay tuned.

Until next time!

Caius


	18. Many A Meetings

Hello folks!  
  
I hope you are still with me. Since some of you criticised the "length" of the chapters - or rather the not-action in it - I decided to get the story going a little faster again. Also, I have collected all my Muses and wrote two chapters in a row! As always, I sincerely hope you enjoy the result. Some of you said they wanted more Draco (ok, that was waaaay back, but I kept it in mind) and here he is once more! The Slytherin didn't want to let go of the story and so I had to write some more about him. I didn't even like Draco much when I began this story!!! You see, your review really do have an effect on where the story is heading, although I have it already finished in my head, mind you.  
  
Ok, enough rant! You'd rather begin to read the real chapter.  
  
So, all that remains for me to say is: Enjoy!  
  
THE CHAOS BEGINS  
  
From: Caius Julius  
  
Chapter 18: Many A Meetings  
  
Much as Harry liked Hagrid he had never wanted his lesson to end soon as much as now. He couldn't await to see Sirius. He hadn't had spoken to him for a long time. Granted, his godfather had been to Hogwarts a few times over the last weeks - due to the whole business with Snape - but Harry never had much time with him alone. Thus, he hoped that this time Sirius had more than just a few minutes to spare.  
  
In fact, Snuffles spent a lot of the lesson near Harry, which seemed completely innocent to Harry's classmates. After all, Harry got along rather well with animals. It was only understandable if the huge black dog liked to be around him. This, however, didn't keep the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws from scratching Snuffles behind his ears whenever he was near. The dog obviously enjoyed this quite much. Harry doubted that Sirius would have liked to participat in any lesson if the Slytherins had been present, but fortunately they had Care of Magical Creatures with the much more likeable Ravenclaws.  
  
Finally, class was over and Hagrid sent them back to the Great Hall where lunch was to be served in a few minutes. All except Harry, that is, whom he asked to stay behind to help him with the two dogs.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," Ron said while he packed his things into his bag, "we'll save you something from lunch if you don't make it in time."  
  
"Yes," Hermione seconded. "We know how time- consuming it can be to take care of such large dogs - especially the black one." She winked at him.  
  
"Thanks, you two." Harry said. "What would I do without you?"  
  
Ron grunted humorously. "Starve, probably. With all the things you get yourself into it's nice to know you have the two of us to help you out and rescue you when necessary."  
  
At this Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Ron. "Really? And who's there to rescue you, Ron?"  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled at his friends. "Come on you two, you better go now or there'll be no lunch for either of us. Who's taking me something to the common room if you're here arguing?"  
  
"OK, OK, Harry, we're already gone. Just make sure to check back with us when you're finished, will you?"  
  
After Harry nodded in answer, Ron and Hermione finally left, and he was alone with Hagrid and the two dogs.  
  
"Well, Harry," Hagrid said, "why don't ye come with me to my house? Helping me with the doggies in there is easier."  
  
"All right, Hagrid. Come Snuffles, we're going inside. Yeah, that's a good boy." Harry scratched Snuffles behind the ear. Together they went to Hagrid's hut. There it would be safe for Sirius to change back.  
  
***  
  
"Well, Harry, how have you been?" Sirius asked.  
  
Hagrid had left them as soon as they had arrived at his cabin, mumbling something about having to go to the forest with Fang. Much as Harry liked the half-giant, he was glad he finally was alone with Sirius.  
  
"Thanks, I've been well, I guess. Although it's kind of strange. You know, now that Azkaban is unguarded. Professor Dumbledore announced it only this morning and already a dozen different theories about it have been made up. But I think the Headmaster is right. It is probably better. Now we know for sure that the Dementors are indeed against us."  
  
Sirius smiled at Harry, however, this smile seemed somewhat forced as if there were a lot of things bothering him.  
  
"Harry, you know that I didn't agree with Dumledore's idea to send you to. to that place, don't you? I know he asked you if it was alright and if you really wanted to go. Still, had he told me earlier I might have succeeded in talking him out of it."  
  
Harry smiled sadly at his godfather. Sirius must have been worried about him. He alone of them all knew what Azkaban could do to people. He had experienced most of it himself or had seen its effects on others.  
  
"I appreciate it, Sirius, I really do, but what would you've told Professor Dumbledore? Would you have gone instead?"  
  
Sirius seemed taken aback by that. He cocked his head a bit and frowned at Harry. "Of course I would've gone. Rather than let you enter that nightmarish place. Harry, you may have had a lot of. adventures during the last years but you are still a teenager. Granted, you've got some experience with dangerous situations but that is no excuse to expose you to danger needlessly."  
  
"it wasn't needlessly, Sirius. We had to make sure Snape-"  
  
"You didn't have anything to do for that git - surely nothing to help him. There are a lot of people in Azkaban who did less bad things than he. Trust me on that."  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. "This is precisely the reason Dumbledore didn't want you to go, Sirius. Your feud with Snape would have ruined it." As his godfather started to protest, Harry added, "Either you or Snape would have lost your temper and that would have been the end of it. Face it, Sirius. You two are remarkably the same when it comes to your, ah, sympathy for each other."  
  
Sirius only stared at him for a few seconds then looked away. Harry began to fear he had gone a bit too far when he heard Sirius give a small chuckle.  
  
"You are probably right, Harry. I most certainly wouldn't have interrupted Lucius Malfoy during his interrogation. I-"  
  
"Don't say that!" Harry interrupted him. "Of course you would have - as would every decent human being. You might hate Snape, but I truly believe you hate Malfoy more. If you had seen it. as I have, you certainly." He stopped, remembering what had happened in Azkaban.  
  
"Hey," Sirius moved closer and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "That's why I didn't want you to go. You shouldn't have to worry about that. You should be afraid of being caught while sneaking out at night or worry about the exams and whether or not you impress the girl you like - but certainly not politics or a poor bastard who might as well rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life."  
  
"But I couldn't say no, Sirius. I couldn't let the Headmaster down. I mean, he is right. If I hadn't gone nobody would have. Snape might've confessed and Voldemort would now be privy to god knows how many of our secrets. What if Snape knows some - if not all - of Hogwarts' protection spells? The school would fall sooner than you could say 'Morsmordre'. It's not that I saw this as a nice little adventure and I surely won't say it was a piece of cake. However, I know what we gained by this scheme and that there was no other possibility. Dumbledore said so and I trust him. Or do you think he would willingly send me into danger if he knew it was not really, really necessary?"  
  
Sirius let his head hang, sighing. "Of course I trust Dumbledore. He seems to be the only competent man around. It's just that I cannot bear the thought of you taking all these risks, Harry. At least try to keep out of this affair now, ok?"  
  
"Ok, if it makes you feel better, Sirius. I'll promise. I won't take any more risks. Satisfied?"  
  
"That's my Harry." Sirius ruffled trough his godson's hair.  
  
Harry sighed. How he wished that Sirius could be with him all the time. He could be considered family - more so than the Dursleys. Because unlike the Muggles, Sirius cared about Harry and was truly interested in his well- being. Maybe someday they finally could live together. Someday.  
  
Harry sighed again.  
  
***  
  
The time with Sirius passed all to quickly - as always. Sooner than he would have liked, Harry found himself on his way back to Gryffindor Tower. Just as they had promised, Ron and Hermione had taken Harry's lunch to his dormitory. Only then did he realise how hungry he was.  
  
The rest of the day went by very quickly. Ron and Hermione joined Harry in the boys' dormitory and all three of them decided to take a walk on the Hogwarts grounds. Talking about this and that, not caring for anything in particular, they spent the afternoon until Dinner.  
  
The day had begun with an announcement and it seemed the Headmaster wanted it to end with one as well. The students had barely finished their meal when Dumbledore got up. As usual, the Great Hall became silent almost instantly. Harry looked at Hermione frowning, wondering what that was all about. Had something else happened? The situation was already bad enough with Azkaban being deprived of its guards and all that.  
  
However, what Dumbledore had to say was nothing dangerous or frightening at all. It turned out the faculty had decided to add an additional Hogsmeade weekend to lighten everyone's spirit. When Dumbledore sat down again, the whole student body cheered, especially because it was already Thursday and weekend was only one day away.  
  
"If you ask me," Ron said, smiling to his friends, "he can make announcements like this every week!"  
  
"I second that, Ron." Harry agreed.  
  
Even Hermione couldn't hide a smile - there were, after all, some very interesting books she would like to purchase. Ron rolled his eyes at this comment. He certainly didn't have anything in mind that involved school or learning.  
  
***  
  
As it turned out, Dumbledore's idea with the Hogsmeade weekend couldn't have been better because the apprehension which had clouded many students' thoughts was dampened if not gone at all. Hogsmeade with all its amazing shops and places did wonders indeed!  
  
What was even better, was that the one day that stood between them and the weekend seemed shorter than they had hoped. Friday's last lesson for Harry and Ron was Divination - not a lesson they took seriously. As usual, Professor Trelawney glided through the classroom and bored the two friends with her endless lecture about the importance of the Inner Eye. At one point Ron remarked to Harry in a whisper that Trelawney had probably lost her sight when she decided to become a professional Seer.  
  
Finally, that lesson was over as well, and when they joined Hermione in the Common Room all three of them immediately began to make plans for tomorrow's visit to Hogsmeade.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they were allowed to go through the village on their own, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Zonko's. Naturally, Hermione didn't want to buy anything from this shop. However, they had agreed to stay together all the time. Thus, Hermione pretended to be interested and looked through the various items Zonko's had to offer.  
  
Harry and Ron, on the other hand, were much more occupied. It took them almost half an hour to decide what to buy and Ron was still looking longingly at the shop's windows when they finally left.  
  
Their next stop was more to Hermione's linking - a bookstore. Harry, however, found something for himself as well, since there was a new book on Quidditch tactics that he had wanted to purchase for quite some time now.  
  
All in all, the day passed rather quickly - as usual. Sooner than any of them wanted they were back on their way to Hogwarts. However, shortly before they reached the castle, Harry overheard some Slytherins talking to each other.  
  
"Where've you been, Draco?" a fifth- year asked. "We were waiting for you at Rosmerta's but you were, well, gone. Thought you had vanished or something."  
  
"Well, maybe I didn't want to join you today." Draco seemed more than annoyed at his housemate's question. "I've been stuck at the Quidditch shop and it was already too late when I checked my watch. Don't fuss about it!"  
  
"Alright, alright. We were just wondering," the Slytherin replied, trying to calm Malfoy. He said something else but they were too far away now for Harry to hear.  
  
Harry just shook his head. In his opinion Draco could have been on the moon if he wanted - as long as he didn't bother him and his friends.  
  
One thing, however, was strange: the Quidditch shop had been their last stop, and they had stayed there for quite some time. Draco, however, they hadn't seen. He hadn't been there at all. But why would he lie to his housemates?  
  
***  
  
Sunday came and right after Breakfast Hermione began to kindly remind Harry and Ron of the homework they still had to do for next week's classes. Her constant pushing soon became annoying but Harry and Ron had to give in, finally. After all, Hermione was right.  
  
So they studied most of the day, only stopping for Lunch. They had worked for some time and were just about to begin their homework for Defence Against the Dark Arts when Hermione suddenly hit herself on the forehead.  
  
"Everything alright, Herm?" Ron asked with a frown.  
  
"No, it's not!" his friend answered. "I forgot to get a certain book from the library. How are we supposed to do the homework without it?"  
  
Ron frowned again. "We have our DADA book. Shouldn't that be sufficient?"  
  
"Well, for a simple answer it probably is," Hermione answered. "But you want to write something special, don't you? Not to mention the bonus questions! I mean, it's not that you cannot use the extra points, is it?"  
  
Now Ron was the one slapping himself. "Hermione! This isn't the exam. We just need to answer the normal questions. They're quite enough!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's ok, Hermione." Harry interrupted, smiling at her. "I'll go get the book. I know which one you mean. The professor mentioned it at the end of the lesson, didn't he? You two can work on that Transfiguration essay in the meantime, ok?"  
  
Hermione beamed at him. "Thanks, Harry. So you were paying attention after all!"  
  
Harry just grinned back at her and left.  
  
It didn't take him long to go to the library and get the book Hermione wanted. He wasn't particularly interested in answering the bonus questions but he knew Hermione would have insisted or at last gone herself. This way, he got a break - if only for a few minutes.  
  
On his way back he began to flip through the book's pages. Contrary to his expectations, it was an easy-read. So interested was he that he didn't notice the figure who was walking towards him until he had bumped right into it, sending both of them to the floor. The book glided some feet away from him.  
  
"Ouch, sorry, I didn't." Harry stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed who he had just bumped into. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Can it, Potter. As if you were sorry about that." The Slytherin got up awkwardly, almost falling over Harry again, and brushed some dust from his robes. "One wonders why you wear those glasses. Try to look through them next time. Oh, and here," he picked up Harry's book and threw it to him. "I case you cannot find it because of your lack of sight." With one last glance at Harry, who still sat on the floor, he walked past him towards his own common room.  
  
"What a jerk," muttered Harry, getting up himself.  
  
When he returned to the Common Room he didn't find Ron and Hermione working on the Transfiguration essay. Instead, they were engaged in a game of chess and hardly noticed him. It seemed as if Ron had convinced Hermione that a break was necessary and paid her back for all of today's work by beating her at chess.  
  
Not wanting to disturb them, Harry went to his dormitory. The only other person inside was Neville, who left only minutes later, wanting to go to the library, too.  
  
Harry sat down on his bed and continued his reading. However, when he turned the pages, a small piece of parchment fell on the floor. Curious, Harry picked it up. He couldn't remember putting it into the book.  
  
Turning it over he noticed that someone had written something on it. As he read his eyes grew wider. The message - because that's what it was - was from Malfoy.  
  
"Must have put it into the book during that stunt in the hallway," Harry thought. "Well, then he is a cunning jerk."  
  
The message itself was simple. Malfoy wanted to meet Harry this night at midnight in the Trophy Room. Didn't that seem familiar?  
  
"Nice going, Malfoy. Try something new." Harry crumbled the paper and threw it out of the window. Surely Malfoy didn't believe he would fall for that? Continuing to read, Harry soon forgot about the message. Maybe Malfoy should play those games with someone who didn't see through them immediately.  
  
After some time he got to the point where the bonus question Hermione had wanted to answer was explained. Satisfied with himself, he wrote the answer down and soon afterwards joined his friends. Just as he had expected, Hermione had been defeated in all the three games Ron had played with her.  
  
With Harry having already answered one question they finished the DADA homework rather quickly. The Transfiguration essay, they decided, could wait until tomorrow. Even Hermione wanted to spend the few hours until Dinner with something else than homework.  
  
***  
  
Later during Dinner, Harry was just enjoying his meal when he had the odd feeling of being watched. Turning around, he scanned the hall until, finally, he saw the person who had his eyes set on him: Malfoy.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his plate. What was it with the boy? Why this sudden attention? One might think Malfoy had nothing better to do than to annoy Harry. Maybe it was some sort of sport? Whatever it was, Harry didn't find it funny, not even interesting.  
  
For a moment he considered meeting Malfoy at midnight but he dismissed the thought almost as soon as it had come. Let Malfoy play his little games, Harry had something better to do.  
  
***  
  
Late that night, Harry lay awake in his bed. Somehow he couldn't find sleep. It wasn't that there was something special on his mind, he simply couldn't sleep. Turning towards his watch he noticed that it had just turned twelve. He smirked, imagining Malfoy waiting for him in the Trophy Room. This time he hadn't fooled Harry!  
  
TBC...  
  
Was Draco really trying to fool Harry? Or did he have something important to say?  
  
Find out in chapter 19! (Which is, thank God, already finished.) 


	19. Draco’s Secret

This chapter is dedicated to all you wonderful reviewers! You were my inspiration and encouragement to keep the story going (apart from my guilty conscience...). It made me smile every time I saw a new review - knowing that some people actually like the stuff you write is the best reward for writing!  
  
Thank you ever so much!  
  
Now, let's get on with the story...  
  
THE CHAOS BEGINS  
  
From: Caius Julius  
  
Chapter 19: Draco's Secret  
  
The next morning Harry couldn't wait to see Draco's face at breakfast. He grinned.  
  
"What's so funny, Harry?" Rona asked as they walked towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Ron. It's just that Malfoy wanted to trick me last night but I decided not to take his offer."  
  
"Really? What did he do?" Now, Ron was grinning, too.  
  
"Tried to make me meet him at midnight. Probably to duel or something. He must have forgotten that he tried that one already - in our first year!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
Malfoy, however, wasn't yet there when they reached the Great Hall. Harry sat down at his usual place and began to eat, never taking his eyes off the entrance. When Draco finally arrived, however, he didn't wear the impression Harry had expected.  
  
Draco was angry, that was clear, but it didn't seem like all the times when one of his schemes had failed. When he noticed Harry's smirk he stopped for a short time and frowned. Flashing Harry one last angry look, he turned to his own table.  
  
Now it was Harry who frowned. Why did Malfoy look that way? Had there been more behind the meeting?  
  
"Why did Malfoy want to meet with you again, Harry?" Hermione asked. She had heard the conversation between her friends but had decided not to comment.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. He only wrote he wanted to meet me. That was all."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Could it be he didn't want to trick you or do something. Malfoyish?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, Herm. Like what? Telling him how much he liked him? That he wants a photograph? To apologise for all the times he annoyed us?"  
  
"Ron, don't act like a child," Hermione chided. "Have you talked to Draco about something particular, lately, Harry?"  
  
"No, not that I know," Harry said. However, he seemed to reconsider because he added, "Well, nothing except informing him what a jerk he had been for telling everyone about Snape."  
  
"Hey, guys," Ron said, putting his arms around their shoulders. "Stop making your heads spin about it. It's Malfoy, and if it was something important, he will certainly contact you again, Harry."  
  
With that the matter was settled and they turned to lighter things - like Quidditch (much to Hermione's dislike).  
  
***  
  
As it turned out, however, Ron had been right. Although he surely hadn't expected it. Because when Harry, Ron and Hermione went to their first lesson Malfoy singled them out.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying to sound annoyed. He was more than interested what Draco really wanted.  
  
"I? I wanted to meet you, Potter. Don't tell me you didn't find my letter - I saw your face during Breakfast. And I guess you also talked with your friends about it, Weasel and Bookworm."  
  
"Watch it, Snakeface," Ron interrupted. "I don't want to get started on your friends."  
  
"Oh shut up, Weasel." Draco answered coolly.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry addressed the Slytherin, slowly loosing his patience. "Get to the point instead of insulting my friends. I will only listen to you this once."  
  
Malfoy glared at him but continued. "As I was saying, you didn't come. Did you think I would pull a trick on you? We're not first- years anymore, Potter! I thought about what you said to me - in the owlery, remember? There was something I wanted to tell you, but obviously you're not interested. Maybe I've been wrong about you."  
  
With this he turned and began to walk away.  
  
Harry exchanged nervous glances with Hermione and Ron. What now?  
  
"Wait!" Harry finally shouted.  
  
Draco turned. "Yes?" He asked and cocked an eyebrow, now with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I do want to know what you wanted to tell me, Draco," Harry admitted, albeit through clenched teeth. It had, however, the desired effect because Malfoy sauntered back towards him.  
  
"Really? Well then let's meet after the lesson - alone! Although I am sure you will tell your friends afterwards." He turned again and left them, not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Now that was interesting!" Ron sighed. "I wonder what he has."  
  
"I can't be this great," Hermione decided. "I mean your talk in the owlery was barely more than a week ago and he hasn't left the castle since then. What could he know?"  
  
"It must be something he already knew when we had this talk." Harry mused. "Maybe he just now found out how important it was." He sighed. "Whatever, I'll find out soon enough and Malfoy's right: I will tell you as soon as I know. Now let's better get back to class. It's about to start."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "That coming from you Harry? I am amazed!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Hermione." Ron said and slapped her on the back, playfully, at which Hermione have him a grin.  
  
***  
  
Harry couldn't wait for the lesson to end. What was it Malfoy wanted to tell him? Despite what Ron had said Harry wasn't so sure Draco hadn't been somewhere special. He remembered the talk between Draco and the other Slytherin on Saturday. Where had Draco been? Had it something to do with whatever it was he wanted Harry to know? And why did he come to him at all? They hadn't exchanged one single friendly word in the four years they had been at Hogwarts together. And how were they supposed to meet?  
  
He shook his head and banned Draco from his thoughts. Time to concentrate on the lesson.  
  
***  
  
When Professor Binns finally sent them off to their next class Harry looked carefully in Malfoy's direction. The Slytherin, however, left without a word.  
  
'Fine, Malfoy. And what now?' Harry thought. He told Ron and Hermione to go without him and left the classroom as well. Draco was nowhere in sight.  
  
Harry slowly strolled behind everyone else but still no sign of Malfoy. He was just beginning to think this was all a great hoax when someone pulled him into a dark corner.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Shhh, Potter! It's me, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, you," Harry said, looking at Draco. "I thought you'd forgotten about the meeting."  
  
Draco drew a face and motioned for Harry to follow him to an unused classroom.  
  
"All right, Potter. I think we're undisturbed here."  
  
"Ah, Malfoy, I don't want to sound too eager, but what about our next lesson? We will be late."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's not as if you'd never arrive late to class. We'll just say we left our books or something."  
  
"Ok," Harry said and looked expectantly at Draco, who seemed to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Well, what I want to tell you, Potter, is. " Draco sighed and looked away. "I don't know why I am telling this to you of all people, but." Again, he paused. He straightened himself and began anew. "I didn't like what you told me in the owlery, Potter. The way you spoke of my father and all that. However, I began to realise something after a while. You hadn't only defended Dumbledore but also Snape - or so I thought. You said it was now impossible to get him out of Azkaban. It sounded as if you were sorry about that. Now I want to know why - you never liked him, I know that for sure. I need to make sure your intentions are genuine before I tell you more."  
  
Harry hadn't expected that. However, it was as good a start as he could expect. Now he only had to be careful not to give anything away. He didn't know Draco's motives, yet.  
  
"You're right, Malfoy. I can't stand Snape. He's mean to us and unfair. But that's no reason to wish him to Azkaban. Besides I don't believe it's true what they say about him - being a Death Eater and all that. I mean, Dumbledore would have known and he certainly wouldn't have let him teach here if he were a dark wizard. Also, I don't approve of Minister Fudge. He's pathetic."  
  
Draco snorted. "I quite agree. I always wonder how he became Minister at all. So you don't think Snape could be dark, hmm? You're very trusting, Potter. If that's the truth."  
  
"Only if the person in question deserves my trust, Malfoy. Besides, I very well can imagine Snape to be a dark wizard. But that's no reason to condemn him, is it? Now, I explained my motives to you. What about yours?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" Draco sneered. "I already told you that Professor Snape is about the only one here who knows how to deal with us. You say he's unfair to you but I say he's just a Slytherin to the bone. Anyway, let's just say he helped me when I didn't know where to turn to, ok? I know for sure I can trust him. That's why I am so angry at the Headmaster. Snape trusted him and what did he get in return?"  
  
Harry frowned. "He trusted Headmaster Dumbledore? So you don't think he's dark, either, do you?"  
  
Draco gritted his teeth. He probably hadn't wanted to say that. "I didn't say that!"  
  
"No, but why would Snape trust Dumbledore if he was betraying him? That would make absolutely no sense."  
  
"Let's leave it at that, Potter, ok? I just want to say that I think the whole matter was a bit too rushed- up for my taste - he didn't even get a trial!"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Anyway, what I really wanted to say is this: When all of you went to Hogsmeade I apparated home. Yes, I know how to apparate. And don't you dare tell anybody! Azkaban had been opened and I wanted to hear what Father had to say about it. I know there had been some of his friends imprisoned there.  
  
"It turned out he wasn't alone at home. Someone I didn't know was with him. Curious to hear what they were talking about I stopped at the door and eavesdropped on them. You can imagine my surprise when I realised they were talking about Snape. I expected to hear my father say he was pleased that his old friend was free. After all, he had complained to me how unfair Snape had been treated. However, he said nothing of this sort. Quite the contrary."  
  
Here he stopped and looked angrily out of the window.  
  
"What Draco? What were they saying?" Harry had to agree that Malfoy had him hooked now.  
  
"'The only bad thing is that I don't have him at my mercy any more.'"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, Malfoy?"  
  
"That's what he said, Potter. That he had enjoyed torturing him. Apparently, Father had been to Azkaban at some point during Snape's imprisonment there. He used Cruciatus on him. And I thought they were friends!"  
  
Draco laughed hoarsely.  
  
"Also it seems the attack on Azkaban had already been prepared for quite some time. At least that's what the other man said. They had only waited for Snape. Whatever that means."  
  
Harry suddenly felt very cold. Obviously, Voldemort had waited with his attack on Azkaban until he knew where Snape's loyalties lay. If Lupin and himself hadn't been there.  
  
"Why are you telling me this, Draco?" Harry asked perplexed. "You are practically admitting that your father has Death Eater connections. Why?"  
  
"He said you'd understand and would know what to do. It was you or Dumbledore and I really didn't want to go to the Headmaster." Draco looked out of the window again.  
  
"Who told you to come to me, Draco? Not your father, did he?" Harry didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
"My Father? Ha! He would probably curse me into next year if he knew. No, it was Snape."  
  
Harry's mouth hung open. "Snape?! You've been talking to him? When? Where? Is he ok?"  
  
"He's at home - my home, I mean. Malfoy Manor. Do you want to see for yourself?" Draco asked.  
  
"Forget it, Malfoy! I most certainly won't come to Malfoy Manor with you."  
  
"Who said something about the Manor? I rather thought about using this." Whit that Draco pulled something out of his bag that Harry recognised instantly.  
  
"A pensive? You want me to see your memory?"  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "You can see for yourself and this way I don't have to answer your questions. Besides, you'll know it's the truth - pensives cannot be forged or altered as you know."  
  
Harry looked at it, uncertainly. Should he do it? "All right, Draco. What do I have to do?"  
  
"We'll go in together, so just take my hand. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."  
  
Reluctantly, Harry grabbed Malfoys hand and waited. The Slytherin put the pensive onto one desk and dipped his fingers into it.  
  
Almost instantly, the room around them began to change. Harry found himself on a long hallway. So this was Malfoy Manor.  
  
"After I had heard enough of the talk I went upstairs and just wandered around for some time. I didn't go anywhere in particular. Well, it turned out I went to a rather unused part of our manor." Draco explained. "Now watch and follow me - or rather the other me."  
  
Harry heard someone coming up behind him. Turning, he saw that it was Draco. It was a strange feeling to see the Slytherin twice. The new Draco suddenly stopped and pressed himself against a wall.  
  
A House Elf came round the corner. It went to one of the rooms and disappeared. After some minutes it returned and went off in the opposite direction.  
  
Draco went slowly to the door and opened it. Peeking inside, Harry noticed it was completely dark.  
  
Harry stood there for a moment and almost jumped when he heard a faint voice.  
  
"Lucius? Is that you?" The person coughed weakly.  
  
The other Draco started, apparently recognising the voice. "Pro- Professor Snape? Sir?"  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here? You-" Again, the coughing fit interrupted Snape.  
  
The other Draco closed the door and lit a few candles.  
  
Like the two Dracos, Harry went to the bed, albeit rather reluctantly.  
  
It was Snape, alright. If Harry had expected him to have recovered from Azkaban he was much mistaken. He seemed as hurt and sick as when Harry and Lupin had visited him. Obviously, Malfoy Sr. wasn't interested in Snape's recovery. At least not a fast one.  
  
"Sir?" Draco asked. "You're hurt! What did he do to you? Why are you here? Can I help you somehow?"  
  
Snape managed to smile a bit. "You can start by not asking so much, Draco. It makes my head spin. Don't worry. It probably looks worse than it is. I am not dying and that should be sufficient."  
  
He paused and mustered Draco with tired eyes. "Who do you mean with 'he'?" he asked at last.  
  
"My. my Father. I overheard him in the hallway. He was talking to someone and said that. that he, well, that he used Cruciatus on you and enjoyed it!" Draco looked away, not being able to meet his Head of House's eyes.  
  
Snape sighed. "Draco, look at me. Draco."  
  
Slowly, Draco turned back to Snape.  
  
"Listen Draco, your father had the least part in my current condition. Even if he had done more, this is none of your fault so don't be ashamed of something you didn't do."  
  
Draco was silent for a few moments. Again, he didn't want to meet Snape's gaze.  
  
"Part of it was my fault, Sir." He finally said in a small voice. "I told everyone about your arrest. I thought I could provoke Dumbledore to standup for you, but he just publicly distanced himself from you. Father said the Headmaster was hiding the whole affair to avoid troubles. I just wanted to help you and now."  
  
"I already guessed it had been you, Draco. I know you probably meant well but you need to think more before you act. You were a bit too rash."  
  
"I know, Sir." He tilted his head. "Sir, you aren't a prisoner of my Father, are you?"  
  
Snape gave a short laugh. "No, Draco, although I have a feeling he would like that very much. I am here because, obviously, I am not quite back to my normal self and since Lucius is such a loyal citizen nobody would expect me to be here."  
  
Snape closed his eyes and Harry noticed only now just how exhausted he really was. He had the strong suspicion that Malfoy Sr. did hold Snape prisoner in all but name. After all, it didn't seem as if he did his utmost to nurse Snape back to health. Besides, Snape's wand was nowhere to be seen and since he had both his hands bandaged, he wouldn't be able to use it anyway.  
  
"Sir," Draco began anew. "You told me once that there might come the day when I realise that there's more to the world than I've been brought up to believe. I think the time has come. I was always proud of my Father. He was so strong and clever but now he seems only vindictive and petty to me. He told me he and you were friends and that he was afraid for you. And now I find out that he lied to me, that he in fact despises you and wishes you ill - he said so himself just minutes ago. I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
Snape sighed again. "I am probably the wrong person to tell you this but when in doubt you could always listen to your own common sense. Usually, its telling you what to do. Sometimes it may hurt but the easy way out normally isn't the right one."  
  
"I understand, Sir, but it is so hard. Now for example, now that I know a bit of the truth I want to undo the damage I've done but I don't know how. Was Dumbledore indeed trying to help you by not acting or doesn't he trust you? Does the Ministry really want your head or is it just a scheme?"  
  
"Draco, this is far too complicated to explain now. I don't know everything myself. I can only guess, but believe me: I am safer here than with the Ministry. And as to your other question: If the Headmaster didn't trust me, then why didn't he announce my arrest immediately, thus sparing himself a lot of trouble? Despite his old-fool mannerisms Dumbledore is more cunning than most people would assume. Trust me, there is hardly a façade he cannot penetrate. Do you really think he wouldn't have recognised a Death Eater if he'd been under his nose for many years?"  
  
Draco seemed even more confused. "But I know that you are involved with, well, Him and everything. My Father mentioned it from time to time - and he wasn't lying then. And Dumbledore didn't find out about Moody not being Moody last year."  
  
He frowned and thought for a few moments. "However, that would explain Potter's attitude."  
  
"Potter? What does he have to do with it?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, well, he confronted me once and seemed very angry at me for telling everybody about you and ruining the chances of getting you out of Azkaban. I wondered why he would be so eager to defend Dumbledore and worry for you in a way at the same time."  
  
"Potter." Snape snorted. "Well, he is too curious for his own good. But sometimes that proves to be quite useful," he added more to himself than to Draco. Soon, he focussed on the young Slytherin again, though.  
  
"I cannot tell you how thankful I am for your visit, Draco. I needed to talk to someone decent for a change. However, I must ask you to leave. I don't know when Lucius will come back and you surely don't want to be found here. Although before you go I want to ask you a favour."  
  
"Anything, Professor." Draco said.  
  
"You must tell someone of our. meeting here, Draco. I would prefer Dumbledore but I know you don't really trust him. The only other option would be Potter, strange as it may seem. I cannot explain to you why but these two are the ones who know most of the story and are likely to listen to you and - more importantly - believe you. I never would have thought to put such an important matter into Potter's hands, though. I will have a serious talk with the boy if I ever make it back to Hogwarts." He smiled bitterly  
  
"You were right, Sir." Draco said after some seconds. "I like neither of the choices. I will stick to Potter, though, I think. I simply cannot got to the Headmaster. Impossible!"  
  
"I hope you will go to him, Draco, someday. Now, please, go before Lucius returns."  
  
Draco hesitated. He frowned and looked back at Snape. "Sir, why do you trust me? If I told my Father all of this you'd be in serious trouble. I don't understand."  
  
Snape remained silent for a few seconds. Finally, he explained in a low voice. "I told you about taking the right path, Draco. So this will be your first real test, if you will. Of course, I also send you because no-one else is available. But what's even more important: I trust you. I trust you to make the right choice. I admit, it would be very easy to simply go to Lucius and thus to seal my doom. However, you will find it more rewarding if you stick to the more difficult road. I'm afraid I cannot say more, Draco."  
  
What remained unspoken was the fact that Snape placed his own life more or less in Draco's hands - and both of them knew it.  
  
"I understand, Sir. I think. I wish you the best of luck with whatever it is you will be doing."  
  
Snape only nodded at him weakly and with one final glance, Draco turned and left. Before he reached the door he stopped one last time. "You can count on me, Sir," he said before closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
I am very sorry to leave you at this point - I notice I put quite a lot cliffhangers into the story already, but it couldn't be helped.  
  
I try to write the next part as soon as possible, promise!  
  
(If you want to know when this story is updated again, just leave your email-address with your review and I'll notify you!) 


End file.
